FOUL PLAY: Kill me if you can
by Emilio Vega
Summary: (Former name: Prison Routine) AR: Follow Kai through the first and third Beyblade season. The story starts in prison where Kai meets his new client. His new mission takes him to Moscow, where he meets a certain man who introduces him to Beyblades. Will Kai be able to accomplish his mission? Warning: strong language and yaoi! OC(s) x Kai; later Tala x Kai / Kai x Tala
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of its characters. All OCs belong to me. I only write for entertainment. All resemblances to any persons, places and real events are by pure chance.

Warnings: strong language, yaoi

**Chapter 1**

"Hey you, wake up you son of a bitch!" The prison officer stood in front of a cell with a huge glass panel as divider to the corridor. Inside it was almost too dark to see anything; the dim light of the hallway provided just enough light to see a figure lying on the small bed. No reaction.

"Come on! I know you're awake!" the officer, whose name was Alik Kozlov, shouted again.

No reaction.

"Jesus." The man muttered while opening the door. It was already 10 am. Normal prison life started at 6 am. Four hours too late, but Kai, the youngster in the cell, was not an ordinary prisoner. Not even close to a common one of one of Russians toughest prisons: The Vladimir Prison.

"Now get up, the headman wants to see you." Finally he was met by a pair of crimson eyes.

"Hey, my time is limited," Kozlov started again, "so..."

"So what," in the blink of an eye a smug grin was just centimeters away from the man's face. "Tell me, officer, what will you do to me? Tell me", Kai whispered into his ear.

"I…"

"You…?" And it was over. Kai took a step back from the now blushed prison officer. One moment later the man regained his composure and led him through the door.

"Wait! I have to handcuff you," Kozlov said. Kai stopped abruptly, but remained silent. He put his hands on his back and a light click was heard when the handcuffs where strapped around his wrists.

"Now let's go." The officer started walking again, but had to stop after a few steps. Kai wasn't following him.

"Jesus, this boy is driving me crazy," he murmured to himself while turning around. Just to be met with this smug grin and these mocking looking crimson eyes again. A second later the expression was gone and replaced by a totally blank one.

Sighing, Kozlov started walking again, this time Kai was following him. After passing the first door, another prison officer joined them and was now walking behind. Guarded like that Kai was led through many different corridors until they reached a lattice gate. The second warden stayed at this gate and Kai entered the following hallway with Kozlov alone. To their right was a wooden door. The officer knocked at it and they heard something that sounded like 'Come in' after a short time. Opening the door for Kai, Kozlov let him enter the room alone and closed it immediately afterwards.

Standing in the middle of a big office the blank expression still remained on Kai's face. He knew what was coming next.

"Boy," a deep voice was heard from behind a big table. Sitting there in an expensive leather chair with the back to the door was Grigori Vitajev, the prison warden or 'headman', as he was called from the prisoners and the officers.

"Boy," he said again. Kai didn't move.

Now the headman turned around and looked directly into the crimson eyes. Not breaking the eye contact Kai was slowly approaching the man. Only when he stood in front of him he lowered his gaze to the man's lab. Kneeling down, he unzipped the trousers with his teeth since he was still handcuffed.

"Let me help you," the man said mockingly and opened his belt and the trouser button, so that Kai had better access to his crotch. When he was done he was met by a smug grin and snide eyes, which he responded to in the same way.

He truly liked this youngster, who was sent here two months ago. Although this was an adult prison and the boy, just being 14 years old, didn't belong here in the first place; there was simply no room for him in one of the juvenile prisons according to the responsible authority, which very likely had been manipulated. Still, this boy was a delinquent, who was sent here because of insulting an official and damage of state property. He had to choose between 1 000 000 ruble as penalty or one year in prison, with good conduct six months. And, he was good. No… better; he was perfect.

Kai started licking the man's dick through the fabric of the boxers. He would appreciate it more to lick it directly, but he wasn't able to remove the cloth with his hands tied on his back. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his hair and forcing his face down against the headman's groin.

"What's with this half-hearted treatment? Use some enthusiasm, boy!" the prison warden said teasingly.

"Please, Mr. Vitajev, remove your pants," Kai answered in a fake pleading tone and continued more seductively, "I want to feel your hot rod ravaging my mouth."

"Is that so? Well…" With a sudden move he tilted Kai's head back so that their eyes met again. "…I can't let escape more dirty words your perverted mouth, so it's better to occupy it with something more beautiful. Don't you agree?"

"Hm. Only if I get a reward." The mischievous look in Kai's eyes let the headman listen more carefully.

Despite his 14 years this boy was dangerous. According to the officer, who he had insulted, this boy was a former child soldier, assassin and killer. And god knows what else. Since this man had no evidence for any crimes Kai couldn't be charged, but he believed the officer. So why had Kai damaged a police car and insulted the driver in bright daylight? There was obviously more behind it. He wanted to be arrested.

"What is it that you want this time?" the headman asked skeptically.

"Oh, nothing special, just a letter that shouldn't be looked through," Kai said with a more serious face now.

"You want me to smuggle out a letter for you," the headman repeated a bit astonished.

"Yes, Mr. Vitajev." With that Kai turned his attention back to the man's crotch. Still in thoughts the man let go of his hair and pulled down his trousers along his boxers, so that Kai had now open access to the man's semi-aroused cock.

He started stroking it with his tongue, swirling around the tip just to lick along the shaft again a moment later.

The headman's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt his hardening cock engulfed in a hot mouth. He had to restrain himself from thrusting into this delightful cavern right away, but the little moans of satisfaction he couldn't prevent leaving his mouth.

Kai, at the meantime, enjoyed playing with the man's cock. He massaged it with his tongue, sucked on the tip and bit into the soft flesh from time to time. Then, he stopped suddenly. The first drops of semen were dripping down the now rock hard penis. If he continued like this, the man would come in no time.

"So, will you grant me my little wish, Mr. Vitajev?" Kai asked seductively.

The headman's breath went faster. "Don't stop you little bastard!"

"Or what?" Kai stood up and made himself comfortable in the man's lap. "Grant me my wish," he breathed into the warden's ear, "and I'll continue."

"You…" but before the headman could say more he felt a skillful tongue exploring his mouth. After their lips had parted, Kai looked him straight in the eyes, a smug hinted on his face. The man, still trying to catch his breath, responded to the small gesture in an equal way. His painful erection reminded him that he needed a release.

He started a last attempt. "Scum like you can't order me around. I…hng." A loud moan escaped the headman's mouth. Kai, who was still sitting on the man's lap, had grabbed his aching cock with his handcuffed hands and was now squeezing it lightly.

"Just this one letter, Mr. Vitajev," Kai whispered in his ear, "and I'll be obedient again." His fingers caressed the man's hard member simultaneously.

The headman bit on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning another time. "Okay, I'll do it, but now continue." With that he sealed their lips in another hungry kiss, before Kai kneeled down once more and picked up his earlier task. He stroked the headman's hard cock with his tongue and finally took it all in again. This time the prison warden didn't hold back and thrust into the boy's hot cavern. Kai had some troubles to not choke by the sudden action, but soon he adjusted to the man's movements and let him have his way.

"Good god!" The headman grabbed Kai's hair again to have better access when pounding into the tight mouth. He didn't hold back his moans anymore and with one last thrust he came deep into the boy's throat. Kai swallowed every drop and also sucked the last bit from the tip until it was all dry again.

"Hmm. At least better than the crap they call breakfast here."

Slowly the man regained his breath. "Good boy." The mocking tone was back in his voice. "Now get out! I have an appointment lying ahead." With that he put his boxer shorts and trousers back on and turned his attention to the documents on his table.

Kai stood up and threw one last look at the man on the chair. Then, he turned to the door and shouted: "Hey, open up! I'm done!"

The door was opened immediately by the prison officer who brought him here. Kozlov had waited outside the whole time to make sure that nobody entered.

"So, how did it go?" the man asked after closing the door behind Kai. The sneering undertone in the officer's voice was unmistakable. "You don't look satisfied, my dear." A sardonic laugh erupted.

Although Kai kept a straight face he was thinking frantically. He wanted to give the headman a good ride, but he was dismissed miserably. The fact that he couldn't have it his way was a stinging blow to his ego and bothered him more than the letter that he probably wouldn't be able to send out unexamined.

Finally he paid attention to the officer standing next to him, who was still laughing. He examined the man from head to toe with a calculating glare. Noticing that look Kozlov stopped laughing in an instant. "What? What are you looking at?" he retorted a bit too pissed off.

Now Kai was the one who couldn't suppress a grin. "Oh, nothing," he chuckled.

"You..."

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Kai turned around and went straight to the grille that led back to the prison cells.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the man was shouting angrily, but Kai didn't turn to look at him. Since he was still handcuffed on the back, he couldn't open the lattice gate even if he had the keys, so he had to wait for the prison officer to do that. A moment later said man was standing next to him, unlocked the door and opened it for him. Outside the guy, who already accompanied them here, was waiting. This time he was walking in front of the little group, so that Kozlov had to walk behind Kai. Just after they entered the last corridor, the man left Kai and the still pissed Kozlov alone again.

"You! Who do you think your are?!" the warden hissed at Kai while shoving him to the wall. "Do you think you can defy me, just because you are the headman's pretty bitch?"

Kai, whose face was pressed against the concrete wall, didn't react.

"Answer!" The man breathed into Kai's ear while pressing their lower bodies together. Kai could feel the officer's dick pressing against him; already rock hard. A smirk made it onto his face. With his enchained hands trapped between their bodies he had no physical control of the situation.

"Answer!" demanded Kozlov even more furious. "Or I'll fuck you until you can't count to ten anymore, my sweetheart," he added with a hint of lust in his voice.

The weight that pushed Kai to the wall was suddenly gone and he was roughly shoved into his cell. He heard the rustle of the keys and a light click that suggested that the door was locked now; trapped in a tiny room with an annoyed and really horny prison officer. What better of a replacement could he get for his canceled ride earlier?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cell was dimly lit by the light from the hallway. Two figures were moving inside, panting heavily, fucking on the small, hard bed that was squeaking violently. Suddenly the noise stopped and the only sound was the heavy breathing from the two people on it.

"Hey, who said you can break off. Go, move your ass, bitch!" shouted the man, who was lying on the bed, breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Kozlov," answered a sarcastic voice, "I was just thinking about your dear wife at home, who thinks you are spending your break time eating the sandwiches that she made with all her love for you. What would she say if she knows what you are really doing?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Isn't going well at home, hm?" came the mocking response.

Some seconds passed while they just stared at each other. Alik Kozlov, prison officer in the Vladimir Prison, that was located about 100 miles northeast of Moscow. He, a 37 years old man, father of two lovely children and a nice wife, was the first to break the eye contact. The boy, who was sitting on him, smirked victoriously. Kai, 14 years old, inmate.

"Well, no one says anything against some pleasure," Kai said, still grinning.

"Shut up." With a growl the warden started thrusting again. He grabbed Kai on the hip to shove his dick deep inside him with even more force than before. With his hands cuffed behind his back Kai naturally tried to keep his balance by tensing up. "Hng, don't … I … too tight …," stuttered Kozlov between loud moans.

Kais breath sped up as well, but he still didn't move, although he slacked off a bit. His crimson eyes fixed on the lust-clouded ones from the prison officer. The smirk on Kai's face grew wider with each desperate thrust. Finally, he threw his head back, but instead of the expected groan a laugh erupted from his mouth. "You look really sweet when you try so hard" he managed to say.

"Stop … making … fun of me," Kozlov answered furiously.

"I don't. The lust in your eyes, the fierce thrust with whom you attempt to get a reaction, even the bad names you call me are nothing but sweet to my mind." Again, Kai locked eyes with the annoyed prison officer. Then, he went on talking in a bittersweet, low voice, "Try harder. That's what really turns me on."

"What …?" Suddenly the tension around his cock loosened enough to obtain better access. With the next violent thrust he bumped deep inside Kai and hit his sensitive spot.

"Yeah," Kai panted. White stars sparkled before his crimson eyes which were still fixed on the warden's face. Said face was not more than a distorted mask consisting of pleasure, rage and even distress. "Harder."

Kozlov's mind was free from everything except the need to fulfill the wish from this bittersweet voice. Finally, the figure on him started moving again, met every fierce thrust from him with an intensity that drove him crazy. By now everything that came out of his mouth were heavy gasps and loud moans. This went on a little longer until the prison officer came with a shriek. Some more weakening thrusts and it was over.

"Satisfied?" Kai asked out of breath.

The man was still trying to recover his breath and didn't respond. Kai felt the dick of the warden going limp inside him. He himself wasn't satisfied at all. A failure again. He lifted himself up from the man and sat on the edge of the small bed, waiting until the officer could speak again.

"I …," came a breathless voice from behind. Slowly Kozlov sat up, crawled from the bed and stood on shaking legs, zipped up his trousers and put his belt back on. Kai was waiting wordlessly while the man got dressed, watching him unimpressed. "Yes", the man eventually responded.

"Hm. Your eldest son must be around my age, right? I wonder if you imagined him instead of me, riding you."

Anticipating the blow Kai avoided it by ducking to the side and jumped instantly to his feet. Standing out of reach from the other he grinned demoniacally.

"You bastard! Son of a bitch! You fucking scum! Never, _never_ talk about my boys again! Do you understand me?!" Kozlov shouted wrathfully. "This was the last time." With this he turned around and started walking to the door.

"Hey," Kai said, "open the damn handcuffs before you leave."

The prison officer stopped and slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Foaming he stomped back to the boy who turned his back to him. With an angry rustle of the keys he unlocked the cuffs and waited until Kai turned around again to look him directly into the crimson eyes.

"You are nothing but human dross."

Kai returned this with a mocking smirk and pulled up his underpants and pants in one smooth motion. "Don't tell me you imagined your lovely wife?"

"No!" Kozlov shouted back.

"Then, could it be that I was the person on your mind, hm? Do you also think about me when you fuck your wife at home? And when you jack off? And when–"

"NO!"

Kai shrugged it off with a hopeless sigh, returned to his bed and laid down on it. The warden watched him angrily. One minute passed in which neither of them said or did anything. Eventually Kozlov released a long breath, turned around and walked towards the door. He unlocked it.

"One."

The prison officer paused.

"Two."

Slowly he turned around to the figure lying on the bed.

"Three."

"What?" the man uttered.

"Four."

Kai tilted his head to the side to look at the officer.

"Five."

He showed no emotions.

"Six."

"What?" Kozlov asked again.

"Seven."

The warden took a step back.

"Eight."

Kai smirked.

"Nine."

The officer and Kai looked each other straight in the eyes.

"Ten."

The time in the little cell seemed to stand still for some seconds. Finally, Kai returned his gaze to the ceiling, dismissing the warden without saying anymore. But Kozlov didn't leave the cell. He stood there waiting for an explanation. With a quizzical expression on his face he never took his eyes from the boy.

After another hopeless sigh Kai said flatly, "I can still count to ten."

"What," the officer started to respond, but then stopped. He remembered.

" … _Or I'll fuck you until you can't count to ten anymore … "_

Without completing his last sentence he stepped out of the cell, closed the door and locked it. His break time was over anyway.

* * *

The dining hall was well-lit. Tables and benches stood in rows in the large room. Most of the inmates were already sitting on their preferred places, eating the unappetizing dinner consisting two slices of bread, cold meat or cheese and a little milk carton. Not much for an adult man. They chatted with their seatmates and some even talked loudly with people at the other side of the hall. It was noisy, but not yet noisy enough for the guards to interfere.

Kai entered the room with an unsatisfied expression. He knew what was coming now.

"Oi Kai, haven't seen you all day!" a vigorous voice called from across the room. Oleg Chuprov, 44 years old, sentenced for a lifetime because of murdering his parents and his brother ten years ago, was the substitute for the Prison Shutcall, who was currently in solitary confinement.

Kai didn't respond and kept walking to the serving counter.

"Somebody is in a bad mood," Oleg spoke loudly for Kai to hear. "What happened, Shorty?" It was said in a mocking tone and when Kai didn't react on that Oleg went on a bit offended, "Fine, each to their own."

Kai knew that it was just a show. The inmates on Oleg's table started laughing at the sulky voice of their contemporary leader. Grabbing the plate with his food, milk, bread and cheese, since he was a vegetarian, Kai went over to the table with the fading laughter. He sat down on the bench opposite Oleg, who had already finished his dinner a while ago, and started eating.

"So what happened? You really look pissed off," Nikolai Teplov, the man next to him asked. Oleg and Nikolai were friends, if you could call anybody your friend in prison, and they were the only two Kai regularly talked to. For 20 years Nikolai was a judge, sentenced a vast number of people to all kinds of penalties until he himself was sentenced for tax evasion. Ten years and the first half was already over.

Kai took a sip of his milk before he answered, "Had a bad day."

"We can see that," Oleg responded promptly. "So, who got on your nerves today?"

"The headman and Kozlov." Kai started eating again.

"Kozlov?" Nikolai asked curious, "Thought he didn't want to guard your cell anymore."

"Hm. He apparently changed his mind, but I think, from now on, he will avoid my cell."

"Weren't this the exact same words you said the last time he was charged with guarding your cell?" Oleg interposed sarcastically.

"Kozlov is an asshole and he fucks like an old wimp," Kai replied harshly.

"Ah, that's the crux of the matter," Nikolai said. "And what happened with the headman?"

"Don't tell me you don't know this after five years in this prison. He's an asshole, too." Kai emptied his milk carton and ate the last piece of his bread.

"Well, all right. Let's cut the shit: Vitajev is a shithead, Kozlov is a shithead, Grishin is a shithead, Zavrazin is a shithead, Golov is a shithead and everyone else is also a shithead," Oleg completed with a satisfied smirk in his face. "More important: The old master is coming back soon."

This statement abruptly let die down all the voices around them.

"What? Our Prison Shutcall is coming back? Really?" one of the inmates inquired.

"Yes," Oleg answered, "probably the day after tomorrow."

"And this information is trustworthy?" Kai asked more leery.

"Hey, have I ever given you false information?" Oleg retorted, pretended to be hurt.

"Yes, you have," Nikolai contribute to the conversation. "Remember the one time–"

"Okay, okay," Oleg cut him short, "gotcha. But with him back I can finally enjoy my easy life as a substitute again. Getting all those privileges without lifting a finger. What a beautiful outlook."

"Hopefully he won't be stuck in solitary confinement again so soon." Nikolai stood up, taking his plate and brought it over to the chuck wagon. The other followed him. Kai stood up as well, but didn't take his plate immediately. 'Soon he's back. Finally. It was about time.'

"Hey Kai, first you were in a bad mood and now you are day-dreaming. Are you getting ill?" Oleg asked with feigned concern. "Come on, we want to go to the gym."

Kai took his plate and carried it over to the chuck wagon where Oleg was waiting for him. "I won't be coming," he said plainly.

"Why? It will help you getting rid of your discontent," was the immediate reply. The other inmate was starting to feel skeptical.

"Hm."

With this Kai turned around and exited the dining hall without looking back once, leaving behind a stunned Oleg.

* * *

After the dinner Kai went straight to the library. He had to clear his mind of this man and he wanted to be alone. He decided to read a novel by Imre Kertész called 'Fatelessness'. This would distract him enough for some hours. And, it was an acceptable excuse to stay in his cell. Well, besides Oleg no one really cared where he was and what he was doing. Nikolai was too polite to show any interest and the other inmates had learned to not pry into his affairs the first day he had spent outside his cell.

Back in his confinement he asked the warden on duty, Miroslav Golov, who had the night shift to light his cell a bit more, so that he could read. Despite Oleg's earlier speech in which he called the man a shithead, Kai liked him, at least more than most of the other prison officers. The man treated him mostly kindly, but not in this feigned way that was used everywhere in the world nowadays. He seemed to be genuinely kind to everyone and Kai couldn't comprehend why this man worked as a prison officer.

"What are you reading?" Golov asked interestedly while he brightened the cell.

"'Fatelessness' by Imre Kertész", Kai responded openly.

"Good choice. By the way, starting from tomorrow Grishin will work the day shift guarding this section."

"Thanks for the info," Kai replied and went back into his cell where he laid down on his uncomfortable bed. 'Grishin. We'll see about that. In a couple of days I can accomplish the first part of my mission and after that the rest of my time here will be pure fun.' With a cheeky grin in his face he started reading.

One hour passed without any interruptions and Kai almost thought the day would end calmly. He didn't mind, but thinking back on how he had ditched Oleg earlier, he couldn't believe that the feisty inmate would surrender so easily. One moment later it proved itself true.

"Hey Shorty," a cheerful voice called out before the muscular man entered the cell through the door that was embedded in the stone wall. Outside the huge glass panel stood Golov, who had intended to ask for Kai's permission first and if it was all right for Oleg to enter the cell, but said man didn't care and entered straightaway. Kai nodded towards Golov to indicate that it was all right and the warden went away to allow them some privacy.

Kai put the opened book upside down and sat up, folding his arms and waited for Oleg to continue. The inmate looked him straight in the crimson eyes, which were dangerously sparkling in the light. Some moments passed in complete silence until Oleg laughed out loud. After he calmed down a little he managed to say, "You are really pissed off right now."

Kai didn't respond, so that Oleg continued, "Let me guess. First, you were hauled out of bed. Second, the headman pissed you off. Third, Kozlov pissed you even more off. Fourth … hn … I am pissing you off." He chuckled softly. "So tell me what I can do to relieve you from your discontent. I won't leave until you look satisfied again."

"Why do you care?"

"Good question. Maybe because it's more fun when you are all bitchy and so on."

Kai couldn't suppress a smirk. "Nice answer."

Oleg smirked, too, and sat down next to Kai. Neither of them spoke for a while. "Turn around," Oleg demanded suddenly. Kai obeyed without asking any questions and soon his tense shoulders were massaged by strong hands. "Does this feel good?" a low deep voice whispered in his ear.

"Hm." Kai sighed deeply.

Pleased with this reaction the hands wandered down his spine, all the way to the loin. There they slipped under the hem of his shirt, moving to the abdomen and up again to the chest. They rested for an instant in which Kai leaned back against the man sitting behind him. The hands started moving again, kneading the pectoral muscles before one boldly pinched one nipple. A soft moan escaped Kai's mouth, who had shut his eyes and was enjoying the treatment.

"Want more?" a tempting voice murmured into his ear.

Another moan was a sufficient answer. Whilst one hand stayed where it was, pinching the right and left nipple in turns, the other slid down again, back to the loin. Without pausing it slipped into the underpants, where it was met by welcoming warmth.

The breath of both men sped up. Kai turned his head, searching for Oleg's lips to hungrily kiss him after finding them. "Touch me," he whispered into the other's mouth before they were sealed by another fierce kiss.

In response the hand in his underwear squeezed his balls tightly, massaging them passionately. Now Oleg had to suppress a moan when Kai nibbled at his lower lip while rocking against his hand in need of more friction.

"My dick … touch it," Kai said breathlessly.

Granting that wish the hand moved on to the hard cock, pumping it slowly.

"Faster," Kai moaned.

"I like this pace," Oleg responded rebelliously among the assaults on his lips. But shortly afterwards he accelerated the pace, pumping faster and harder, brushing over the sensitive tip with his thumb every now and then. With each stroke Kai thrust up into the hand, trying to increase the pleasure. "Yes, you are almost there," a panting voice whispered into his ear, licking along the auricle, before nibbling at the earlobe.

The triple assaults on his body brought Kai finally over the edge and he came with a deep groan. With several firm strokes Oleg milked Kai's dick from every last drop, then he let himself fall backwards onto the squeaking bed, taking Kai along. There they lay some minutes, catching their breath until Kai produced a pack of tissues seemingly out of nowhere. He took one out to clean himself, after that, he turned to Oleg, who was still lying on the bed, grinning widely. "Thanks," was all Kai said.

"Thanks?! I give you the best fucking hand job and all you have to say is 'Thanks'?!"

"Thank you very much for this skillful hand job," Kai replied sardonically, his crimson eyes sparking.

"Bastard," the inmate shot back and stood up. "Good you're back." With that Oleg opened the door and exited the cell. He went up to the glass panel to present his grinning face one last time in front of Kai, who in response gave him a one-finger salute.

Kai, who hadn't believed that the two month of relentless waiting had unnerved him that much, felt really at ease. 'Two more days and I hopefully know if all this wasn't just a waste of time. Eventual I will meet Ivanov.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You have a visitor," a voice said, "get up and get moving!"

Sleepily Kai opened one eye and blinked at the man standing over him. "Who the fuck …"

"Get up and get moving!"

"Yeah, I heard you very well," Kai retorted snippy and closed his eye again.

Angrily the man grabbed him by the shoulder to lift him up. He didn't expect any resistance since Kai was still very drowsy, but he was wrong. In a split second Kai rolled, as much as on the small bed possible, to the side, gripped the hand that was holding him and pulled the owner down, so that the man was now lying half on the bed. With both hands he pressed the struggling person down.

"Grishin, right?" Kai asked rhetorically and bent down to whisper in the prison officer's ear, "rule number one: When you have to come into my cell and wake me up, do it nicely with a cheerful 'Good morning', understood?"

The warden stopped struggling when he felt one of the hands wandering down his back. It stopped on his ass, patted it a few times and then both hands were gone. Confused Grishin got to his feet and stared down at the boy on the bed, who was sizing him up from head to toe and back again.

"And rule number two?" he asked emotionless.

Instead of an answer Kai said, "At least XL, right?" He got up as well and walked over to the prison officer, who was still watching him blankly. Just centimeters before the over one head taller man he paused and with a smirk on his lips he said tempting, "We could have a lot of fun together."

Not backing down Grishin replied seemingly unaffected, "Your visitor is waiting. Turn around, hands on your back."

Kai looked him in the eyes a little longer before he obeyed the command, satisfied as it seemed.

"Who the fuck is visiting me anyway?"

Without an answer he was led outside his cell, along the corridor up to the prison visiting area. At least Kai thought it was the prison visiting area, but it was the first time that somebody visited him, so he wasn't sure. That's why he wasn't so surprised to be guided into an old office with nothing more than a table and two chairs in it. A man was sitting on one of the chairs and looking impatiently at the two incoming people.

"About time," he growled. "Open the handcuffs and wait outside the room," he told the prison officer.

"Sir, I'm not allowed to remove the handcuffs anywhere outside the prisoner's area," Grishin replied soberly.

"Fine, just go."

Kai watched the dispute without interest. When the warden was gone he sat down on the free chair. "Good morning, Officer Jackson. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Cut the crap, Kai. I'm not in the mood of your little mind games."

"I see. You look like shit, Officer. So, what do you want?"

Officer Jackson was the official Kai had insulted and in a way the reason that he officially was in prison now. He was a member of Interpol and unfortunately had made it his goal to convict Kai. The prosecution brought him to Moscow, where he met Kai unexpectedly on the first evening. He was leaning against the car door from the car that the Russian police had thankworthy provided Jackson with. Said car was now cruelly disfigured with dirty words. Grinning and with the aerosol can still in one hand Kai walked over to the Interpol agent, but at this very moment a local police car drove by. The outcome: one year in prison, six months if all goes according to the plan.

"You have used me and I want to know for what," Jackson said, who had long ago stopped to set Kai straight that he wasn't an officer.

"I don't understand what you mean." Kai played dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean." The sharp reply came immediately.

"You know that I won't tell you anything, so why are you really here?"

Jackson waited a moment before he answered, "It's over."

Kai waited for an explanation. After some more moments the man continued. "My superior abolished the funds for my work. He says that now that you are in prison it's dissipation of money to prosecute you."

"Sounds reasonable," Kai replied emotionless.

"But I know that you have a bigger skeleton in your closet," Jackson said grimly.

"Then prove it."

"I will. And, you will spend the rest of your life in prison. This, I promise you."

"Are you finished?" Kai asked bored.

"No!"

"What else?"

Jackson stood up and started pacing in the little office. After a while, he stopped abruptly and with a furious sparkle in the eyes he turned to Kai again. "Because of you I have lost everything!"

Kai was still sitting calmly on his chairs, watching him from the corner of his eyes. "Explain."

"Ex–… Well." Jackson started pacing again. "My wife, my home, just everything." The man from Interpol took a deep breath and continued a bit calmer. "After your arrest I flew back home. Finally, after so many months flying around the world, chasing after you. I just wanted to embrace my wife and spending some relaxing time in my garden, but when I opened the door of my house it … everything … She had another man. No hug, no kiss, not even a 'welcome home'. All she gave me were the application for a divorce and the rest of my clothes, already stored in a suitcase."

"And that's my fault," Kai said while standing up. "But you know as well as I do that this isn't true." Kai walked up to the angry man who stopped once again to look at him. "You still have me."

"Hadn't you listened to me at all?! My superior ordered me back! If I hadn't so much overtime I wouldn't be here, but in the office in New York working on whatever case they pass on me or even more likely doing paperwork!" The furious sparkle in the man's eyes was back.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kai asked standing before the man.

"I don't know," Jackson, who calmed down by the reassuring tone of Kai's voice, answered honestly.

"But I know." Kai lowered his voice to a mere whisper, so that the man had to bend down a bit to hear what he was saying. "You've not only lost your wife and your home, but also your friends. There's nobody you can talk to."

Jackson swallowed audibly. Kai was right; he had also lost his friends. Without thinking he pulled Kai closer, pressing their lips against each other, gently at first, then more demanding. Kai didn't kiss back at first, but finally he opened his lips enough to allow the challenging tongue entrance. He allowed the agent of Interpol to ravish his mouth and didn't resist when he was pressed against the stone wall. After a while they broke apart to recover their breath.

"I should go now," Jackson said gaspingly. When Kai said nothing he stepped back and gave him a once-over. "You seem fine, although you lost weight." With that he turned around and went towards the door.

"You are really weird, you know." Kai waited until the man paused and continued, "On one moment you want me to rot away in a cell and in the next one you kiss me like I'm your lifesaver."

"Maybe you are both; my doom and my salvation," the agent said without turning around, opened the door and exited the room.

Grishin, who had impatiently waited outside the whole time, entered with a grin which implied that he had heard most of the conversation. But he said nothing and that alarmed Kai more than the most offensive comment. They locked eyes for a brief moment before the prison officer guided Kai wordlessly back to his cell.

Released from the handcuffs Kai turned to the man who scrutinized him blatantly. "The others have warned me about you, but all I can see is a little boy with a loose tongue and an exceptionally large vocabulary on vulgar phrases."

"Nice. By the way, I'm Kai. I don't like it when people call me 'boy'," Kai retorted in a conversational tone. "And you?"

"What me?"

"Your name, dumbass," Kai explained.

"Never call me that again, understood," the warden replied angrily.

"If you want that you must tell me your name, honey." Kai couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Never," the man began again, but then the penny dropped and he said, "I'm Jegor Grishin, the replacement for Kozlov."

"Poor Kozlov. He wasn't man enough to do the job here. Well, since you seem half as old as him you should have enough energy to suit my needs." Kai looked Grishin in the face, who wasn't even half amused as himself.

"I'm 24," the prison officer deadpanned.

"You look younger." Kai walked over to his bed and dropped down on it. "Are you going to stare at me the rest of your shift?"

"No."

"Holy shit!" Kai uttered and to add to the picture he facepalmed. "Stop pretending to be unaffected."

"I don't pretend."

"You do. Like the majority in this prison. And, I don't like this. Hadn't your dear colleagues who warned you about me gave you some tips how to handle me? I bet they gave you a lot, but nobody said you should just be yourself." Kai leapt up to his feet and with two steps he stood in front of the prison officer who still watched him with an emotionless stare. To whisper in his ear he had to stand on tiptoe, but this didn't take the intensity off his next words. "Show me your true self." After that, he stepped back and continued in his conversional tone, "Do you want to know why the people pretend so much?"

After a moment of silence Grishin asked, "Why?"

"Because they think they are weak. Okay, most of them are weak, but pretending only increases their weakness. You don't want me to see you as a weak person, do you?"

"No."

"Then be true to yourself. Come back when you are ready." With this Kai laid down on the bed, grabbed the book from Imre Kertész and started reading. He ignored the warden who was still standing in his cell, watching him with a straight face until he finally walked off. Five minutes later the man came back with a cushioned chair and his lunch. He positioned the chair in a way he could monitor Kai, who, with a frustrated sigh, stopped reading and sat up.

"Don't mind me," Grishin said and took a bite of his sandwich. He chewed thoroughly before he swallowed. Kai waited patiently, but instead of saying more the prison officer just took another bite.

"I can't concentrate on the book when you watch me like I'm your favorite TV series. "

"You don't like it?" Before Kai could answer on this Grishin added, "What are you reading?"

"'Fatelessness' by Imre Kertész," Kai replied to the second question. "And I don't mind being watched under certain conditions, but these conditions aren't given at this moment."

"Your choice of books is interesting. I thought you would be more the type who, well …"

"Doesn't read at all," Kai completed the sentence. "I read to distract myself. And, right now I need something to distract me or someone else," he finished more seductively.

Grishin chewed on the last piece of his sandwich and swallowed it. After that, he stretched his arms and legs out to relax them a bit and sighed loudly. "What do you suggest?"

"Two options," Kai replied playfully, "first: you leave and let me read, second: you stay and devour me, but not just with your eyes. I vote for the second."

"What do we do when I vote for the first?"

"I relent, you leave and I can read," was the prompt reply.

"So, you are always the winner," Grishin concluded. "Isn't that a bit unfair?" he asked with feigning indignation.

"Don't tell me you are a bad loser," Kai deferred to the game.

"What if yes?"

"Hm. I might give in to the temptation to console you."

"Well, I'm a very bad loser, but since I also vote for the second it doesn't matter," Grishin said, smirking devilishly. The effect of his statement was hardly visible, only the expression in the crimson eyes changed from playfully to lustful. These eyes seemed to look right through him and the first doubts arose in the prison officer: this wasn't a game anymore, this was real.

Kai stood up from the bed and approached the man slowly, never taking his gaze of him. The warden stood up as well, returned the look firmly. One step away Kai paused, a smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. His eyes wandered down the broad shoulders along the muscular abdomen to the man's crotch. The chat hadn't left the officer unaffected.

"I want to see," Kai said determined, his eyes still on the bulge in the warden's pants.

"What?"

Kai's gaze went back to the prison officer's face. "I want to examine the goods before I take them."

For a moment they just stared each other in the eyes. Not breaking the eye contact Grishin unbuckled his belt and with a swift movement he pulled down his pants and underwear. "Pleased?" he managed to say calmly.

Kai's eyes stuck to the semi-aroused cock. He got down on his haunches to have a better view, but he made no move to touch it, although he couldn't suppress to lick his lips in anticipation. Grishin became restless; the intensive examination aroused him, even though no physical contact took place. He didn't want to believe that something this trivial could make him hard.

"Are you finished?"

"Hm," was all he got as an answer. While Kai stood up the prison officer pulled up his clothes.

"Is this all you have to say?" he asked irritated.

"We receive a visitor," Kai replied emotionless and looked to the door.

"Who?"Grishin asked further while he adjusted his uniform. As soon as the question was out somebody knocked at the door and opened it. A man in his mid-forties entered.

"Sir, you are awaited in the conference room. There is an extraordinary session you have to attend. The order is from the prison warden and he didn't seem delighted about your absence. You should hurry," the man said in one spate of words to the officer, whose face told Kai that he knew about this meeting and had simply forgotten it.

"I'll be coming," Grishin answered the man, who was already leaving. Before he followed out, the prison officer bent down to whisper something in Kai's ear. After that, he exited the cell and locked the door.

Left alone Kai picked up his book and started to read again. Now he had two things from which he tried to distract himself.

* * *

The hours passed by and nothing particular happened. Kai was locked up in his cell the whole time and when the night shift began nobody came to open the door. It almost seemed like they had forgotten him. Finally at 7 pm Golov came and opened his cell. "Sorry Kai," he began, "the meeting took longer than expected."

Kai was on the ground doing pushups. He didn't stop when the warden entered and kept on working out while he replied to the man, "No prob. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Golov hesitated for a moment, "aren't you hungry. I can bring you something from our canteen as a sort of compensation."

"Hm." Kai changed from his pushups into a handstand and with a graceful backflip he leapt up to his feet. "If you pay."

"Of course, it's my treat," Golov said gleefully and left the cell.

'I wonder what they had to talk about,' Kai thought while he went to the showers. 'They spent half a day at this fucking meeting.'

"Oi Kai!" somebody shouted behind him. "Going to take a shower?"

Kai turned around, but didn't stop walking and called back, "Wanna join me?" It was Oleg and from his beaming face Kai could tell that he had some thrilling news that he wanted to share at all costs.

"Sure, Shorty."

After a short sprint, the man had outrun Kai and together they stepped into the shower room. Four other inmates were there, but since they put their clothes back on it was obvious that they had already finished and should be leaving in no time. This was why Kai liked to take a shower at this time. Most of the inmates showered after their work or after the dinner.

"Spit it out!" Kai said while they undressed.

"What do you mean?" Oleg replied.

"Don't play dumb. I'm not in the mood of this shit today," Kai retorted harsher as intended.

"Hey, why so sullen?"

"As from today Grishin has the day shift in my section," Kai began to explain, but before he could continue Oleg completed for him.

"And you want him to fuck you. But somebody or something has interrupted your fun before the action started in earnest. And, I guess the culprit was a meeting, am I right?"

Kai turned on the hot water and let it run over his muscles, which were sore from his workout earlier. Oleg followed him suit and since Kai didn't say anything he continued, "Rumors, and I point out that these are just rumors, according to these rumors this prison will shut down next year."

"They are shy of money," was all Kai said. Nothing in his body language or tone indicated that this news concerned him in any way.

"You don't care?"

"Next year I won't be here anymore."

"Shit, forgot about that," Oleg replied. "Anyway, this is just a rumor, but it's now official that our dear Shutcall will be back tomorrow."

Now Kai pricked up his ears. "Do you know more?"

"He will be released from solitary confinement at 2 pm. Why so curious?"

"I want to meet him," Kai answered tersely, but earnestly.

"And the reason is none of my business. I got it, Shorty. Don't be surprised when he's not the man you might expect," Oleg said vaguely.

Kai turned off his shower, grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. Oleg watched him with curiosity, still waiting for a reply. When Kai finished drying he put on his clothes and started to leave. "See you tomorrow," he called back over his shoulder.

Somewhat perplexed Oleg called back. "Hey, where are you going?! No rooting, no blow job, not even a bit dirty talking, you can't leave like this!"

"As you can see I can." And with this Kai was gone.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter Kai will finally meet Ivanov.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kai stayed in bed until noon since nobody came in to disturb his loafing. Jegor Grishin, the prison officer who since yesterday, had the day shift for the section where Kai's cell belonged to, hadn't come in to continue what they had started yesterday. Lazily Kai got ready to start his day, the day on which he finally would meet the current Shutcall, Ivanov, most likely none other than his next employer.

It didn't take long and Grishin opened the door to the cell and came in. He had seen on the security camera screen that Kai was awake. "You wanna go to the dining hall to eat?" he asked evenly.

Kai observed him a moment before he responded with an indefinable "Hm". If Grishin wanted to play a game with him, then he would play along. Beating somebody in his own game was also great fun.

"Hm as in yes, I wanna go eating, or as in no, I don't wanna go?" the warden questioned Kai, unimpressed.

"Ivanov should be released from solitary confinement today," Kai started without responding to the question. "I want to meet him."

"He's already back in his normal cell. Why do you want to meet him?" Now a hint of curiosity was in the prison officer's voice.

"He's the Shutcall."

"Ah. And that's all?"

"For a vulnerable prisoner like myself it is very important to have a good rapport with him," Kai explained as emotionless as the warden had sounded earlier.

"You, vulnerable? Don't make me laugh," Grishin scoffed. More seriously he continued, "Well, I think it'll be okay. Ivanov will still eat in his cell today, so you can meet him now."

Without responding Kai went towards the door, the prison officer followed suit, but already outside the cell Grishin took the command and led Kai to the man. Kai wasn't surprised when he was guided to the cell next to Oleg's. Different from his cell there were no large glass panels, but the customary concrete walls with a heavy steel door.

Before the prison officer unlocked the door, he knocked politely and said, "Mr. Ivanov, here's someone who wants to meet you. We are coming in now."

"So, you can be courteously to others, but not to me," Kai said in an offended manner that was indistinguishable. It could have been faked just as much as sincere.

"Hey, that's ….," Grishin started while opening the door, but Kai interrupted him, "I'm going in alone," and with a loud thud the door closed just centimeters in front of the warden's nose. Grishin stood there considered to follow the young prisoner, but eventually decided to wait outside.

Inside, Kai walked straight up to the man who sat on the bed. On his way he snatched the chair that was standing next to a tiny wooden table, turned it with its backrest in front of the bed and sat down on it straddle-legged. Placing his arms on the backrest and resting his head on top he sized the other prisoner up before he smiled approvingly.

"Why are you smiling?" the man asked him, seeming genuinely interested in Kai's answer.

"Oleg told me that you might not be alike the man I had expected."

"And do I satisfy your expectations?"

"I don't have any expectations on my employers. Subconsciously I certainly create an image in my head. And, I have to admit that at first view you don't seem like someone who engages the services of me." Kai looked the man straight in the ice-blue eyes, searching for anything that could tell him more about this person, who seemed very good in hiding his emotions behind a thick wall.

"Well, maybe we should start with introducing ourselves. Sergej Ivanov, pleased to meet you." The man returned the smile.

"Pardon! How rude from me. I'm Kai." For one minute they just smiled at each other, concealing all their intentions and emotions behind their smiling faces. Kai's smile was the first that vanished. "Let's stop this shit," he said, his infuriation audible in every syllable.

Surprised by this Sergej responded not immediately. "Why so angry?" he finally managed to ask and was faced with a sardonic laugh.

"I've spend two fucking months in this shitty prison to meet you. But Mr. Shutcall just then decided to take his leave in solitary confinement. I don't want to waste my time in a fucking place like this." Kai's outburst was short, but intense.

"I see and I'm sorry, but I can promise you that this solitary confinement wasn't provoked by me," Ivanov tried to reassure Kai.

"Doesn't matter anymore," Kai abandoned the issue. "What do you want from me?"

"A little curious, aren't we?" With a fierce look in his crimson eyes Kai told the man unmistakably to stop with all this. "Okay, understood." With that the prisoner gave Kai a worn photo that he produced out of his pocket. Once again Kai looked expressionlessly while studying the picture. A little boy aged two or three, with flaming red hair and ice-blue eyes was looking at him. After a moment he handed the photo back.

"Your son," Kai stated evenly.

"Yes. This picture was taken shortly before I was sentenced to live the rest of my life in prison. That was thirteen years ago." Wistfully the man looked at his son, caressed the photo gently, before he continued to speak, "My dear wife died shortly after our little boy was born. She was hit by a car. The driver was drunk–"

"I know the story," Kai interrupted, "you killed the driver and all four occupants two years later. I've done some research before I came here, but I didn't know that you have a son."

"I made sure to erase all evidence of the existence of my son to protect him, so it's no surprise that you didn't know about him. My wife's sister took care of him. She reared him like he was her son, but two years later she got married and moved with her husband to America. I didn't want to lose my only child, the only blood relative I have left. After I had overcome the shock of losing my wife, I started to plan my revenge, but after my wife's sister moved I had to care for my son all alone and to tell the truth I was totally overchallenged. Reluctantly I decided to give my child to a protectory. The director was a man named Boris Balkov and he seemed very nice. He also seemed very devout; the whole protectory seemed very devout since it was an old abbey. I'm also a convinced Catholic, you know."

Ivanov paused a moment to see Kai's reaction about his creed, but the other inmate just watched him flatly and said nothing. So the man continued to tell his story.

"Well, everything seemed to be legal. There were many children of all ages and even a little private school. Everything seemed really peaceful. The main reason why I chose this protectory was because of the financial matter. I know you got paid for coming here, but that wasn't my money. I have a good friend in the outside world, which is helping me out because I'm anything but rich."

"We will discuss this issue later," Kai interposed him firmly.

"Okay, where was I?" Ivanov said to collect his thoughts. "Right: the financial matter. It was at no charges. I'm not kidding here, everything was for free. The director, Mr. Balkov, told me that they had a very generous benefactor. You might have heard of him somewhere. His name is Voltaire Hiwatari. He is the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises."

"Yes, they are often in the business section of newspaper all over the world, especially in Russia," Kai answered monotonously.

"You read the business sections of newspapers!?" Ivanov called out somewhat surprised.

"Sometimes," Kai responded uncommunicatively, "continue."

The other prisoner looked at Kai for some more seconds before he proceeded. "So I didn't need to think twice, okay, maybe I didn't have thought at all, and l left my little boy in their care. That was the last time I ever saw and heard of him."

Again, the man caressed the photo of his child. Kai waited for him to explain more, but when nothing came, he asked one of the many questions that were in his mind. "You didn't keep in touch after you came here?"

"I tried," Ivanov answered immediately. He had already expected this question and explained further, "During my revenge I didn't want to contact the protectory to protect my identity. When my thirst for revenge was satisfied I gave myself up to the police. I had planned that from the beginning, you know. Well, anyway, the first thing I did when I came here was asking for permission to call the protectory. They gave me the permission without asking who I wanted to call, but the number Mr. Balkov gave me was wrong: 'There is no such number.' I tried again and again. One of the prison officers, a very kind man, and I'll be forever in his debt, helped me finding out what happened to the protectory."

'I bet this prison officer's name was Golov,' Kai thought while he followed the man's explanation.

"He even drove to the address I gave him, when he found nothing on the internet," Ivanov said now with a hint of agitation in his voice. "The abbey was still there, but totally empty, deserted, no children, no one at all. When he asked around in the neighborhood no one had ever seen anything. But I know that I didn't imagine all the children and my conversation with Mr. Balkov." Now was the agitation clearly audible in the prisoner's voice.

"And you want me to find your son," Kai concluded without showing any emotions.

"That's not all," Ivanov responded already a bit calmer. "I know I was tricked by this Mr. Balkov and by Voltaire Hiwatari. He also must have a finger in the pie. You are supposed to make sure that both men are send to prison. I'll take care that they will be sent to this prison or, when the rumors are true, to whatever prison I'll be in at that time."

"So I'll do the dirty work and you have the fun afterwards," Kai stated.

Ivanov said nothing. In some way Kai had nailed it. All his hopes, that the boy would do it, shrank slowly when the silence around them spread.

"I'll do it."

"What?! Really?!" Ivanov called out surprised and doubtfully.

"I'll do it," Kai said again, "but the price will be–"

"Doesn't matter," Ivanov interrupted him again excitedly, "my friend will pay any amount."

"I don't want money," Kai said determined and reached out to the man to take the photo of the little red-haired boy. He held it up to look at it carefully. "I want him."

The prisoner sitting on the bad looked at him astounded. Kai still didn't show any signs of emotions, neither in his behavior nor in his voice. After a long moment Ivanov asked, "Why? What do you intend?"

"None of your business."

"None of my …. He's my son! MY SON! You …" The man leaped up to his feet and paced the little room at a loss of words.

"Fine. Then, you should start to forget your son because you'll never see or hear from him again."

Kai's words were rough, but they were true and Ivanov knew that. When Kai would accomplish the assignment he had the chance to meet or at least speak to his son. He had known from the very beginning that he would never be able to live together with his son, but at least he would be part of his life again.

"No! Please, do it!" the man said desperately.

Kai smiled. A devilish smile. The other inmate wasn't so sure if it really had been a good idea to ask this boy. But he was the only person suitable for this job. An orphan: the right candidate for an investigation at a protectory.

"Now let's get to the fun part of this meeting," Kai said still smiling while he got up from his chair. He walked towards the now standing man. This time the man wasn't able to hide his emotions behind a wall and Kai saw the astonishment coupled with curiosity in the inmate's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ivanov asked warily.

"I know you've done some research, too, so you should know what I mean," Kai answered seductively.

Everything they had talked about in the last hour didn't seem to matter anymore. This man standing in front of him wasn't his new employer anymore, he was just another inmate. One, that Kai desired to touch, to taste. He wanted to kiss those pale lips, feel them on his naked body, to hear the man moaning his name while he penetrated his hole with that thick rod, slamming into him, hitting his sweet spot again and again, until Kai himself would be nothing more than a bundle of nerves that only purpose in life would be to get fucked.

Kai showed his lust openly by pressing their bodies together, stroking the man's ass with one hand. Their eyes met; crimson ones, filled with unrestrained passion and ice-blue ones in which a fierce battle between desire and repulsion rampaged.

"When was the last time you enjoyed the company of a willing piece of meat?" he whispered.

"Two months ago, before I went into solitary confinement," Ivanov tried to sound unimpressed.

"Good for you. Today is your lucky day," Kai murmured.

"What do you mean?" the inmate managed to ask. The hand stroking his ass had slipped inside his pants where it continued the fondling.

"Because I'm much more than a willing piece of meat."

For a moment they just stared at each other until Ivanov grabbed the hand on his ass and guided it back. "I'm not interested," he said between clenched teeth.

"Liar," Kai chuckled, but stepped back. The other inmate exhaled in relief, thinking that the boy wouldn't start another attempt. He was wrong. Wordlessly Kai took off his clothes, leaving them on the spot where he carelessly threw them down. Naked he walked towards the stunned man.

"What are you doing? Put your clothes back on!" Ivanov said annoyed. Annoyed by himself because his body reacted to the nudity of this lithe frame and the lustful look this creature was giving him. He stepped back until his legs hit the bed and he slumped down on it. One second later Kai was already over him, stroking the man's manhood with one hand through the fabric.

"Why don't you take off yours instead," he purred into the prisoner's ear whose breath came faster with every stroke.

The sensation was making it hard to think for Ivanov. Kai was very skilled with his hand. The arousal wasn't enough to make him come, but it was enough to drive him crazy, to make him wanting more.

"Fuck," Ivanov hissed.

"Me," Kai added while he was pulled down and turned around. Now he was the one, who was lying on his back. Both his hands were held down by the figure above him, who had taken the control. Challenging lips and tongues met in a fierce battle which the elder one won, ravishing the delightful cavern of the person under him.

When Kai felt the hard member grinding against his own he couldn't hold on any longer. A pleading moan escaped his mouth. As an answer Ivanov let go of the hands and tore up his clothes, not willing to waste any more time by taking them off. Finally naked he positioned himself and with a brutal thrust he shoved his dick inside, not caring for the pain the other must be feeling. He started moving his hips without giving Kai the time to adjust to the foreign object. The thrusts were fast and rough.

"You wanted it this way, you get it," Ivanov panted.

Kai's only reaction was to spread his legs a little wider, so that the man had even better access. He felt the pain like a raging sword flashing through him, but soon the pleasure took over. Every time his sweet spot was hit, white stars danced in front of his eyes. He lost track of time, how long were they already doing it, one minute or ten, none of them could tell.

Kai felt the nearing orgasm of the man dominating him. Desperately he started stroking his own dick. The double sensation made him clamp down on the prick inside him. The cell was filled by their moans, gasps and the sound of bare flesh hitting bare flesh.

With one last groan Kai came, tightening up even more. One thrust later he felt hot cum flowing inside him. Kai relaxed on the bed, still heavily breathing, but also with a satisfied grin in his face while the man above him rode out his orgasm before he collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck," Ivanov managed to say after some minutes, "that was intense."

Kai said nothing when the other prisoner stood up, fetched new clothes from a tiny dresser and put them on. Still lying naked on the bed he asked, "What's his name?"

"Whose name?" Ivanov asked clueless.

"The name of your little brat," Kai explained.

"Oh. Yuri. Yuri Ivanov, but I don't know if he still lives under this name."

* * *

A/N: On my page you can now find a little profile of Kai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was late morning when Kai awoke. After he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in his own cell. He remembered that he went to Ivanov's cell, where he finally got to know his new mission. After that, they had fucked, rudely. Then, they had talked some more about the mission and fucked again and again and again, sometimes gently, sometimes hard. He also remembered that he was very satisfied the first time in awhile.

'I guess, when I was this satisfied it happened again,' Kai thought while standing up. Somebody must have dressed him, because he wore the clothes from yesterday. Whilst he got ready for the day Grishin came in with a big grin in his face.

"Hey, rose from the dead?" he asked jolly.

Kai gave him an expressionless look although he was boiling inside.

"Okay, okay, I realize you are not in the mood. I won't mention yesterday," Grishin offered him amicably.

"How kind of you," Kai responded.

For a while they just stared at each other. Kai was the first to talk, "What time is it?"

"Around 11 a.m."

"I will go to the dining hall at noon, so don't forget to drop by to open my cell door," Kai said.

"Yes, my lord," Grishin replied and bowed down before him. After that, he left without saying more. It was clearly visible that Kai wasn't in the mood of his or anyone's company.

The remaining hour Kai spent doing some light exercise. His cell door was opened at noon as he had requested and he went to the dining hall.

One second after he stepped into the room a familiar voice called out, "Shorty, what a rare sight at this time of the day! Grab your food and come over here, I have to introduce you to somebody!"

Kai ignored the shouting man, but did what he was told since it was the same he had in mind.

"Sit down here, Shorty," Oleg said and gestured to the place next to him.

Kai sat down still ignoring the prisoner. His eyes were focused on the man sitting opposite of Oleg.

Oleg went on talking anyway, "This man here," he pointed to the man opposite of him, "is our dear Shutcall: Sergej Ivanov. Sergej, this is–"

"Kai," Ivanov finished for him. "We got to know each other yesterday."

"Really." Oleg smiled widely. "You two fucked," he added knowingly.

"Yes," Ivanov confirmed after a moment when Kai said nothing.

"I knew it," Oleg replied still smiling. "Don't be so uptight, Jeeze! Kai, how was he? Sergej, Kai is like an evil addiction, isn't he?"

Instead of answering Kai started eating his meal, but watched Ivanov in his peripheral vision.

"No, he is really cute," the Shutcall stated.

"Cute?! You must be kidding! He's like a man-eater. What's so cute 'bout him?"

Kai continued to eat calmly, but he also was curious about the answer.

Ivanov took a look at Kai, but when he found the boy seemingly uninterested, he answered with a counter question, "Have you ever seen Kai asleep, Oleg?"

"Yes, many times," the man answered a bit surprised, "but there's nothing special about it."

"Well, if you say so, but I found it really adorable how he curls up like a cat and licks over his lips in his sleep every now and then."

"What?! He never did this when I was around," Oleg called out resentfully. Even the other prisoners at the table stopped eating or whatever they were doing to look at the three people at the end of the table.

'So it really happened,' was all Kai thought, who never paused in his eating and remained expressionless.

Pouting Oleg turned to Kai. "Why you never showed me your cute side?"

Suddenly it was entirely quiet in the dining room. It seemed that every prisoner was waiting for Kai's response even those who couldn't hear anything because they sat too far away. Kai decided to tell the truth without beating around the bush. "When I'm sexually satisfied I sleep like a cat. Seems like you never pleased me enough," he added saucily.

"Hey, haven't you anything better to do than to listen to other people conversations!" Oleg shouted a bit too angry. Since the other prisoners didn't want to start a fight with the substitute of the Shutcall they obeyed immediately. "We could test this later," he whispered into Kai's ear.

"No need."

"No need? Fine. When you are always in such a mood after getting sexual satisfaction I can go without this."

Finally Kai looked at Oleg, the first time since he entered the room. After a moment he continued to eat his meal. Oleg didn't say anything either and Ivanov, who had watched the whole time with some interest, remained quiet as well.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kai had accepted his new mission. Routine took its course again until Kai was rudely woken up by Grishin. It was 9 a.m., so not even early in the morning, but Kai hated to be shaken out of his sleep.

"If you don't intend to fuck me, fuck off!" Kai said venomously.

"I won't fuck you and I won't leave until you come with me," the prison officer responded.

"Where?"

"To the shower room."

"So, I'm going to take a shower now?" Kai said questioningly while he got out of bed. "Wanna join me?" he whispered seductively into Grishin's ear.

"You never give up, right." When he saw that Kai took fresh clothes out of a locker he continued, "You don't need this. You will wear the things I will give you."

"Fine. Anything else that I should know," Kai replied sarcastically.

"Later."

When they arrived at the locker room of the showers the prison officer handed Kai a shaver and shaving gel. "Don't cut yourself."

Usually any kinds of razors are prohibited in the prison except for the 'prison barbers'. They were allowed to use them during their working time. Kai accepted the items wordlessly and went into the shower room. Actually, he was glad to get rid of his body hair. He allowed himself plenty of time to wash his body and hair and when he eventually was done Grishin was impatiently waiting for him.

"Here. Use this body lotion," he said suppressing his displeasure over Kai's dawdle and hold a bottle out to him.

"No," Kai responded teasingly, "if you want this lotion on my skin you have to put it on me."

"We don't have time to play," Grishin said between clenched teeth. He avoided looking anywhere deeper than Kai's face, knowing that the boy in front of him was naked.

Kai remained stubborn, so the warden complied and started to apply the body lotion on Kai's skin, massaging the young prisoner lightly to rub it in. When he began working on the chest a soft moan escaped Kai's lips, "Hm. You're really serious about not fucking me?" His words were a mere whisper.

"I can't," Grishin answered never pausing in his task, wanting to get over with it.

"But you wanted it the day we met and you would have done it when we wouldn't have been interrupted. You still want it." Kai's tone wasn't accusatory nor angry, it was pure passionate. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. I won't fuck you and that's it."

"It must be really important to you when you put your own needs and wishes aside," Kai concluded.

"It is," the prison officer confirmed. The only place that was still clean of any body lotion was Kai's ass and the skin around his manhood. He began with the ass. "And you're right; I still want it and I would have done it that day." He was massaging the sensitive skin around Kai's dick, rubbing in the lotion that smelled like fresh oranges.

"You should stop now."

"I know." The warden stopped his movement and stepped back.

Kai looked him straight in the eyes and after a moment he said, "Since you haven't established your own little happy family the only reason can be your job. Did he promise you a big promotion when you manage to do your work without fucking me?"

"Well … it's … Damn, stop looking at me like this, Kai. You're right. Okay? I'll get promoted when I don't fuck you!" Grishin, annoyed, almost shouted the last part.

"It's your decision, so don't be angry at me," Kai retorted.

"Sorry Kai. I didn't want to sound this angry. I know that it was my decision." More or less he added in his thoughts, but he said, "I'm a bit fretful today. Please, don't say anymore. Just put these clothes on and hurry up."

Kai obeyed for a while and put on the clothes that the prison officer gave him. It was a suit; black trousers, a white shirt, a black weskit, a black jacket, a black tie, white gloves and black leather shoes. Everything had the right size and seemed to be made to measure. Then, he broke the silence and asked, "For what is all this? I look like a butler."

"You're right," Grishin, who seemed to have relaxed a little, chuckled. "I don't know much. Mr. Vitajev, the prison warden, wants to see you at 10 a.m."

"Imagine I already concluded this much," Kai replied wryly. "What time is it now?"

The prison officer looked at his watch and frowned. "Five past ten. We should go now."

"Hey, no need to hurry. We're already late."

Instead of responding Grishin exited the locker room and stomped towards the headman's office at a rattling pace. Kai followed behind him. Ten minutes later they stood in front of the wooden door that led to the prison warden's office. It was the first time since their first meeting that Kai wasn't handcuffed.

"Take care," Grishin whispered into the young prisoner's ear before he left.

Kai entered the room without knocking. The headman stood with his back to him behind his table. "You are late, boy," he said.

"Buy me a watch."

Now the man turned around to face the teenager. A big grin was visible on his face, not an evil one, rather an amused. "You look good."

"Hm." Kai approached the man, but stopped in front of the big desk. His face was not more than an expressionless mask; only in his eyes were a gleam that implied that he was on the alert. "Stop this shit and tell me what's all this about."

"All in its proper time." The headman pressed a button on his telephone and said, "Dimitrij, five minutes." And to Kai, "Follow me."

"Aren't you scared that I might try to escape?" Kai asked not intending to follow the man, who was walking towards another door on the right side. The prison warden stopped in front and opened it, but didn't start walking again. Instead, he turned around to look at the prisoner.

"No. You are too smart to try something like that now."

Kai didn't know where this door was leading; he never was in another room with the headman before. They always had fucked in his office. "Don't tell me that's a new kink of you," he replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"What?" was the dumb reply he got.

"Jeeze! The clothes! If I cut my hair I almost look like Sebastian Michaelis." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"Did you ever hear of Cosplay?"

"What?"

"Just forget it." With a loud sigh Kai strode towards the open door.

"What does this mean?" The headman fetched a paper out of his pocket and started to read:

"_There are thousands to tell you it cannot be done,  
There are thousands to prophesy failure,  
The dangers that wait to assail you.  
But just buckle in with a bit of a grin,  
Just take off your coat and go to it;  
Just start in to sing as you tackle the thing  
That "cannot be done," and you'll do it._"

"You've read the letter," Kai stated evenly.

"I never promised you to not read it. If it reassures you, I didn't show it to anyone else and it's already on its way to the recipient. But I don't understand it. What does it mean?" The prison warden placed himself in front of the open door so that Kai couldn't walk past him.

"If you really want to know, it's just the last stave from a poem called 'It Couldn't Be Done' by Edgar Albert Guest," Kai explained.

"I ascertained that much myself," the man replied. "I want to know the meaning behind it."

"It's just a game," Kai answered evasively. "Shouldn't we go now? The five minutes are almost over."

"Dimitrij can wait."

"Really?" Kai asked in a more seductive tone. "Then why don't we use this time to do something else?" In a split second Kai's face was just a few centimeters away from the headman's one and he breathed his next words against the man's lips, "Why don't you fuck me?"

"You're right. We're going to be late, boy," the prison warden replied. Then, he turned around and walked into the corridor the door was leading to. He didn't need to turn around; he knew that Kai was following him. At the end of the corridor was another door that he unlocked with one of his keys. He held it open for Kai, so that the young prisoner could enter the room in which an old man was already impatiently waiting for them.

"This is Dimitrij Smirnov, my ex butler. His family serves my family since over 200 years now," the prison warden introduced the old man in the room.

'Never thought that a simple prison warden would have a servant,' Kai thought, but instead he said, "I guess you're not intending to make me his successor."

"No, Dimitrij has a son, who is now serving my family, so there's no need for another successor," the headman replied in a business like tone. "But he will be your teacher for the next two hours. Two guards will constantly watch you, boy, so don't even think about doing something nasty. Understood?"

"Yeah," Kai answered lazily. 'What the fuck is this all about?'

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much about all this kind reviews. I really appreciate all of your feedback. I hope this short chapter was also to your liking. Actually I'm a bit surprised where this is going. Well, you have to wait for the next chapter, I guess.

Regarding the names of the OCs: I usually choose them without any ulterior motives except the name of Tala's father. Sergej Lukianenko is one of my favorite writers, that's why I choose to name Tala's dad Sergej. And, the other is Smirnov, because according to Wikipedia it means something like 'obedient one's'. I think it's a fitting name for a butler.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the last two hours Dimitrij Smirnov, although butler retired for the Vitajev family, showed Kai everything that the young prisoner would need for the rest of the day: from greeting a guest to which silverware belonged to what and where it must be placed and how to serve all kinds of food and drinks appropriately. What the old man didn't know was that Kai knew already most of it from his 'part-time work' in a café. He neither enlightened the retired butler since he wanted to keep his real life a secret from the headman and it was obvious that the old man was still loyal to his long-time master, otherwise he would have never agreed to teach Kai.

The door swung open and the prison warden, who was now dressed in an expensive looking suit, entered the room. "So Dimitrij, how did it go?" he asked smilingly, but from the look on his face it was evident that he wanted an earnest answer.

"He will make it, Sir," the old man answered grumpy. "I will take my leave now."

"Fine and thanks Dimitrij."

After the old butler had left the headman turned to the young prisoner, gave him a once-over and nodded in affirmation. Kai, who had remained quiet until now, finally spoke, "Will you now tell me what this is all about, _Sir_."

"Yes, but we haven't much time, because my guest will arrive soon," the prison warden began. "I will only give you a little summary. Yesterday evening, I was already at home, I got a call from Alexander Kolokoltsev."

"The Interior Minister?" Kai interrupted him.

"Yes, the Interior Minister of Russia and he's the one who is coming today."

"Wow, but what have I am to do with that?" Kai asked, masking his curiosity with a bored tone.

"He wants to meet you," the headman said flatly.

"Good for him. And that's why I have to dress like a penguin and learn how to pour wine." Kai's dislike was audible in every word he spat out.

"Don't be like this, boy. I don't know what he wants from you either. And disguising this meeting as some kind of a business meeting with me wasn't my idea." Now, the headman was upset as well.

"Fuck." Thousand things rushed through Kai's head, but he couldn't find any reasonable reason why such a high ranking minister wanted to meet him. No, there was one. Not really a reasonable one, but it was the only possibility. 'It couldn't be that the Interior Minister is the friend Ivanov talked about. How could I have overlooked something important like this in my research? Anyway, it can't be changed now', Kai thought. "Let's see what he wants," he added aloud after a moment.

"And boy: don't even dare to try to seduce the man. Understood?" the prison warden warned while they made their way to the entrance hall.

"Alright," the young man answered, smiling widely, not caring for the look the older man next to him gave him.

"Damn, your charisma has totally changed. You seem like a whole different person now. Do you have some kind of a switch in you?" the headman asked astounded.

"Sir, if you will pardon my saying so, but I don't know what you are talking about," Kai replied formally.

"Jesus! What's with this boy?" the prison warden wondered.

The rest of their way they spent in silence. They didn't need to wait long in the big entrance hall until the Interior Minister arrived, who was accompanied by a tall and muscular bodyguard. The two adults greeted each other while Kai stayed in the background until the prison warden introduced him to the politician. Kai bowed like the old butler had showed him and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kolokoltsev."

"Nice to meet you, too," the man replied friendly. And to the headman, "I only have two hours, because I must attend a last-minute appointed conference later."

"Then we should go. A little lunch was prepared as stipulated in your order," the prison warden mentioned while he guided the man and his bodyguard to the room he had chosen the meeting should be held in. It was the noblest looking one beside his office.

"And Kai will serve us. That's good," the minister said with a smile on his face.

Kai followed them silently. He still wasn't sure if the Interior Minister was a friend of Ivanov. But it was the only reason he could think about.

Inside the intended room Kai took the politician's coat, like Dimitrij taught him, and hanged it up. Since the bodyguard was waiting outside in front of the door they were the only people in there. A large conference table located in the middle of the room was already laid for two people, probably by the old butler.

'Why the hell did he show me how to set the table when he would be the one doing it,' Kai thought irritated. But he hadn't time to think long about it, because the headman wanted him to bring them some water. "Sir." Kai bowed briefly and left the room through another door. After a short time, he came back with a serving cart. He poured them the water and served them some antipasti.

"Thank you, Kai," the Interior Minister said in his friendly voice again. The young prisoner bowed his head and stepped back. "I don't want to beat around the bush since our time is short," the man turned to the prison warden and continued, "the reason that I asked you to set all this up is because in this way we _three_ can talk without causing any suspicion."

'Really unsuspicious,' Kai thought, but remained silent.

"I understand," the headman replied, "but what is the reason behind your visit?"

"Well, I heard something," the politician answered slowly. "To tell the truth I know about your nephew. I know that you have given him a job as a prison officer although he doesn't have any vocational training and furthermore I know about his past as a criminal." For a moment the prison warden and the Interior Minister just stared at each other. "I want to offer you a deal."

Kai listened carefully. He hadn't known anything of this.

"What deal?" the headman asked after a while.

"I overlook the issue with your nephew and in return I will get Kai," the man replied determined.

"What has the boy to do with all of this?"

"Nothing particular. It's just, I know what happens in adult prisons and a child like him shouldn't be exposed to this." Of course this was a fake reason and the prison warden knew it, but since the minister was the higher-ranking person he couldn't reject the offer.

"I guess I have no other choice than to agree." The answer came slowly and in a deep tone.

Kai, who was still silently waiting in the background couldn't suppress a grin. Now he was sure that the Interior Minister was Ivanov's friend.

"Kai, I think it is time for the main dish," the headman said barely keeping his voice under control seeing the grin on the young man's face.

The grin vanished and was once again replaced by an expressionless mask when Kai took the remains of the antipasti, put them on the serving cart and left the room. Three minutes later he came back with the food. He served it like he had learned earlier, poured them some more water and vanished to the side again. Both men ate in silence. After they finished their meal, Kai put the dishes once again on the serving cart, but didn't indicate any movement to cart the trolley off.

"What's the matter?" the prison warden asked him after a moment.

"I have a question," Kai replied in his usual linguistic style, discarding his earlier excessive polite tone.

"Ask," the headman said warily, noticing the change in Kai's voice and diction.

"Why did I have to shave?"

"What?" The prison warden hadn't expected a question like this and for some seconds he was startled. The Interior Minister chuckled softly.

"Why?" Kai insisted, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

The prison warden regained his composure and said to the minister, "Pardon me, it won't take long." And then to Kai, "Come with me."

"No," Kai stated firmly. "You can answer my question here or we go, but then it will take some longer." The last part Kai added in a somewhat mysterious tone.

"It's because of the cleanliness," the older man almost whispered.

"Liar." Kai sat down on one of the empty chairs and looked the prison warden straight in the eyes. The man answered the stare in the same manner.

"It was for my personal pleasure. Satisfied?" the headman said, knowing that not only Kai's eyes were on him, but the one from the Interior Minister as well.

"Yes, that's indeed the truth," Kai replied a little disappointed. "I had hoped that you rather answer the question not in front of the minister. You know, then you could have tasted it, the cleanliness of my shaved skin. But now we will part without …" Kai could see the indignation in the headman's eyes, that told him to not continue the sentence, but Kai didn't grant him the wish, "fucking one last time."

"You!" the prison warden hissed angrily.

"I think it's the best if we go now," the Interior Minister suggested, who had remained silent during the argument. "We go now and I promise that I have overheard what this young man just said."

A bit surprised by the accommodation the prison warden just nodded. "Yes, that would be the best," he added after a moment.

"What's with my belongings?" Kai asked as if the last minutes hadn't happened at all.

"Do you have anything that you want to take with you?" the politician asked back.

"Well, no," Kai answered honestly.

"We are leaving now," the Interior Minister said to the prison warden while standing up. But the addressed man remained seated and didn't even look after them when they left the room. He still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened this last hour.

Outside the room the Interior Minister's bodyguard joined the politician and the young man on their way out of the building. After they exited the front door Kai spoke again, "The nephew you were talking about. His name is Jegor Grishin, right?"

"Yes," the minister answered monosyllabic.

'I wonder if he gets his promotion now,' Kai thought. 'The headman should rather treat him to an apprenticeship.'

* * *

After the trio had left the prison, they went straight towards the parking lot where a black Mercedes Benz S 300 was waiting for them. The minister and Kai got in the back and the bodyguard took the driver's seat. Ten seconds later they were on their way.

"We are driving to a nearby helicopter landing field. From there we fly to my property in Moscow," the politician explained, although Kai hadn't asked.

"I need some clothes," Kai said after a moment out of the blue. "These are too conspicuous."

"You are right," the Interior Minister replied and started to type something on his smartphone.

They were silent for a while until Kai spoke again, "We're alone now, so you can drop the act. Why do you hate me? You do hate me, right?"

"Can't you work that out for yourself?" the man retorted. "I hate people like you, mercenaries, who do everything for money. You are even worse; you are just doing it for the thrill you get out of it. You are nothing more than scum," he spat out disgustedly.

"Then why did you help me?" Kai asked calmly.

"Because I want to help Sergej and … well … you fought on Russia's side in the Russo-Georgian War, right? I give you credit for that."

'So you're okay with my job as long as I fight for Russia. Bastard', Kai thought, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he asked, "How did you come to know Ivanov?"

"None of your business," the Interior Minister replied annoyed. Suddenly he changed the subject, "When we are at my home I will give you a copy of all the things I have about … you know what I mean … the _case_ and you will disappear immediately. Understood?"

"Hm."

"Nobody knows that you are already out of prison except me, my bodyguard, the prison warden and you, so you should keep a low profile. But I bet someone like you has a hole where you can find accommodation. The prison officers will be told that you moved unexpectedly to a juvenile prison and of course the media also gets a false report."

"Hm."

The rest of the drive and the flight afterwards they spent in silence again. Also, when they arrived at the old mansion, the home of Russia's Interior Minister, they only said the bare necessities and Kai left the big house already ten minutes after they had arrived. He was now wearing black pants, black sneakers, a simple black T-shirt and a dark grey hoodie over it. The minister gave him a jacket, but Kai didn't take it, although it was early February, that meant that also during the day it reigned degrees below zero. "I'm used to the cold," he just said.

* * *

Kai had taken the bus to drive into the city of Moscow. When he dismounted the bus at the Bolshoy Moskvoretskiy most it was already dark outside, although it was early evening. He walked towards the river Moskva and after fifteen minutes he came to an abandoned warehouse. A hidden path led to the back of the decayed building, which Kai followed now. The place seemed untouched and once Kai had checked that nobody was around and watching him he unlocked a hidden door, opened it and entered a little room.

It was dark inside, but Kai knew that there was a flashlight to his right side. After he had closed the door, he switched the light on. The room was almost empty except of an old mattress on the cold concrete ground and a black and silver Honda CBR 600 RR. "My baby," Kai whispered softly and stroked the customized vehicle gently. He had tuned it himself last summer, but he hasn't been able to drive it a lot. Unfortunately this wouldn't change soon.

He opened a little hidden pocket under the seat and fetched some money. He tucked everything in his pocket and after one last glance he switched off the flashlight and left his hide-out.

Kai went to a little costume shop, where he bought everything that he needed for his disguise: blue face paint, light purple contact lenses, grey hair color, miscellaneous hair styling products and a set barber's clippers. The seller, a polite old woman, put everything in a plastic bag and Kai left the shop.

It was still too early for his next article on his 'To-Do-List' so he decided to roam around the vespertine Moscow. However, his feet carried him automatically to his next destination: the 'Tabula Rasa' club in the south east of Moscow. He knew that today there would be a BDSM event and he was sure that the person he wanted to meet would drop by sometime. The problem was that it was still too early and that he didn't know when this person would show up.

Kai waited. At 11 p.m. the club opened its doors and the first partier entered. Although it was bitterly cold outside Kai didn't even think about going in. He didn't like the club; it was too mainstream. He preferred the little parties of Moscow's underground, primarily the gay BDSM parties. The 'Tabula Rasa' club was open for both genders and that alone was reason enough for Kai to not go in.

The time went by slowly. New guests came and only very few left the club. Around 2 a.m. the person he wanted to meet finally showed up. A tall blond model-like woman accompanied him, but Kai didn't care. He stepped out of the darkness he had been hiding in until now and approached the couple. The man noticed him immediately and with a simple nod he gestured that Kai should go back into the shadows. The blond woman hadn't noticed anything of this since she was too occupied with herself. A brief conversation followed and the man ditched the woman who looked furiously after him. When the man didn't even look back she entered the club, where she would drown her anger with alcohol and most probably with any man she would find.

Outside the club Kai's heart started to beat faster by the sight of the approaching man. He was tall, around 1,90m and had a well-toned body. His skin was olive colored, his black hair reached almost down to his sexy ass and his eyes were even darker than ebony. He was half Brazilian, half Chinese and his white teeth sparkled in his grinning face. Lien Sancho Rodríguez, 22 years old, gunrunner and one of two people Kai would say he trusts.

"You're out of prison," he greeted Kai.

"Yeah," Kai replied. He knew that Lien would never ask him why he was already out. If Kai wanted to tell him he would do it and if not, Lien wouldn't ask either.

"How did you know I would be here today?" the young man asked, although he knew the answer already.

"You're always attending this stupid BDSM event at this club," Kai answered nonetheless. "I will do the job," he changed the subject after a moment of silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lien asked further, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"I don't know how long the mission will take," Kai replied evasively. After a while, when Lien had said nothing, he added, "Damn, you know very well why I'm here." Kai couldn't avert sounding irritated. They knew each other for eight years, but still Kai couldn't fully control his feelings around this man.

"Say it," Lien whispered in Kai's ear.

Kai looked away.

"Say it," Lien demanded again.

"Fuck me," Kai said softly.

"Louder, I couldn't hear you."

"Heck, I said fuck me!" Kai replied irately.

Lien chuckled. "You're so sweet, you know. Tell me, how often did they humped you in prison. Every day? Maybe several times a day?"

"It wasn't like that," Kai retorted still angry. "And by the way, weren't you the one who came here with this blond cunt to screw her afterwards!"

"Alright, calm down babe," Lien reassured him. "That was mean on my part. We shouldn't argue, especially not here. Let's go to my apartment."

Kai followed the older man wordlessly. 'Bastard,' was the only word that raced through his head.

The apartment wasn't far, so they went there on foot. They took the elevator to the top floor, which was owned by Lien. Kai dropped the plastic bag with his things on the big leather couch in the living room and joined Lien afterwards, who stood in front of the window that occupied the whole side and through which you had a perfect view of the nocturnal Moscow. For some minutes neither of them spoke.

Lien turned around to face Kai. He looked him up and down, slowly, and back again. After another moment of silence he said, "What the fuck are you wearing?! Take them off!" The last part was more said like an order and Kai didn't resist. He took off everything, starting by his sneakers and ending by his boxer shorts. "Take a shower," came the next command. Without a word Kai left the room and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Kai was back. His black hair clung wetly to his head and water dripped from the hair-ends on his naked body. He stood in front of Lien. His eyes were determined.

"What's with this rebellious gaze," the older man stated. "Don't look at me like this." Not only from his voice but also from the expression on his face it was evident that Lien was very displeased. Kai couldn't deny that this little game of dominance and submission made him hard and he knew that remaining silent would make Lien more and more furious. They had done this before, countless times, but it never gets boring.

Minutes passed and they just stared at each other until Lien finally had enough and grabbed Kai on the neck, turning him half around and forcing him back until Kai's spine met the cold glass of the window. The next thing he felt was a hot tongue ravishing his mouth and a hand stroking his half erected cock. He started to kiss back and for some seconds their tongues fought for domination, a fight that Kai lost, mostly due to his inferior physics. He was almost a head smaller than Lien.

The kissing and stroking wasn't nearly enough to satisfy their needs and in order to get more friction Kai rocked his body against the still fully clothed frame. "What a greedy person you are," Lien said reprovingly after they had stopped kissing to catch their breath. "I guess I have no other choice than to show you your place."

Lien stepped back and vanished into the bedroom, leaving a heavy breathing, very aroused Kai behind. One moment later he came back carrying a box. Kai knew what was in there: sex toys and other things they often used during their copulation. Lien placed the box on a nearby cupboard and fetched a black blindfold from it.

"Turn around," he ordered while approaching the younger man. Kai obeyed, he was already at the point where he would willingly do everything to get his release. Although Kai was usually the bottom he was mostly the one in control of the situation. With Lien it was the other way round. He was still bottom, but also totally at the older man's mercy. And, he was addicted to it.

After Lien had blindfolded Kai, he licked over the smaller man's upper lip and went back to the box. He had to rummage a bit until he found what he was looking for: a black leather collar with spikes and a cockring. He put the collar around Kai's neck and the cockring around his balls and penis. Kai knew that struggling wouldn't help, so he remained still.

"Good, now get on your knees," Lien dictated. In a smooth motion he opened the zipper of his black leather pants to free his own erection. He pressed the tip against Kai's slightly parted lips, made him open his mouth wider. Burying one hand in Kai's wet hair to stabilize his head he pushed inside with a jerk. Kai wanted to throw his head back, but the grip hold it in place, so he had no other choice then to let the man fuck his mouth.

"Good … God … I missed … that … dirty mouth … of yours," Lien managed to say between his strokes, panting loudly. "Fuck!"

Lien was near his peak, Kai could feel it, because he sped up, but before the older man could come he pulled out. Kai's breath came out fitfully. "Don't …," he pleaded.

"Don't what? Since when are you in the position to complain?" Lien took Kai by the ring on the collar and pulled him up, shoved him headfirst against the window and spread his legs. With one violent thrust he pushed his rod into Kai's tight ass.

"Jesus! This filthy fuckhole is even better." Lien picked up a rapid pace. "Hgn … Good Lord!"

The big living room was filled by the moans and groans of the older man and soon Kai, who had tried to suppress his voice until now, joined him. He wanted the cockring to be removed, but he knew that asking for it would only lead to more punishment, so he said nothing. The window around his head was fogged due to his hot breath and the lights of the nocturnal Moscow became blurred. Nothing of this mattered to the still blindfolded young man.

With one last "Fuck" on his lips Lien spilled his warm white semen into Kai. For some minutes they just leaned there against the window and caught their breath until Lien removed the blindfold and kissed Kai lightly on the lips. He slipped out of Kai's ass and some of the warm liquid flowed down the inside of his thighs.

"Let's go into the bedroom," Lien whispered into Kai's ear.

* * *

A/N: So, Kai's now out of prison. I'm a bit surprised by this myself since I hadn't intended it from the beginning. I thought he would simply serve his time in prison. Well, about Lien, I hope you like him since he's one of the OCs that is really important for this story (if I ever come to that point that he will emerge again).

Someone wanted to know how old Tala's dad is. I think he is around 40, but since it's not really important for the story I never thought about it.

The name Alexander Kolokoltsev comes from Russia's real Interior Minister, but I didn't want to use the name, because I don't want any trouble with him^^

Addendum: I changed this chapter a little. You don't need to read the whole chapter again, I only erased that Kai bought the clothes, because this aspect bothered me that much that I wasn't able to come up with the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the two figures lying on the ruffled bed morning came too fast. Kai and Lien were still exhaust from their last intense copulation when the older one stood up.

"I have an important meeting before noon," Lien said looking down on the young man on his bed who returned the look with an expressionless face.

"Hng."

"Look Kai, it's really important. It's a matter of millions of U.S. dollar, okay?" Lien started to explain. "And the man will only negotiate with me."

"You're more an arms dealer than a gunrunner," Kai stated calmly.

"You're probably right, but money is money. I guess, you won't be here anymore when I come back, right?" Lien suddenly changed the subject.

"Yeah," Kai just answered.

"Well, take care." And with that Lien went out of the room and closed the door behind him. They were both not good in bidding somebody farewell. One minute later Kai heard the sound of the shower running. He decided to stay in bed a little longer until Lien was gone before he would finally start his mission for real.

Two hours later Kai stood up as well. Lien was long gone, so there was nobody around to bother him. First, he took a long shower, washing his body of the sweat and semen from last night. Then, he started with his hair. He decided to use the grey hair color for the front part of his hair and left the rest black. He had to dye it twice until he was satisfied with the outcome. Fortunately, Kai had bought more than one package of hair color.

The next step was the cut. During the application time of the color he had drawn some sketches of possible haircuts and eventually decided to cut it off just below his shoulders. A little bit of melancholy spread through him when he saw his beautiful long hair falling to the ground. Some more cuts here and there and Kai was again satisfied with his work.

He tied the black hair back in a low ponytail with an equally black hair band, which somebody would only recognize by a very close look. For his now grey bangs he used the hair styling products that he had bought yesterday to make it spiky.

After that, the Kai reflected in the mirror looked almost like a stranger to himself. He put in the contact lenses and used the blue face paint to paint two triangles on each cheek, a bigger one and a smaller one below it.

Although it would be a pain in the ass to paint them every day Kai had decided to do this. He knew many people from his time as a soldier who had incurred a scar during that time and whose faces looked very different afterwards. He didn't want to ruin his face with something eternal like a scar instead he used the paint; the effect was the same.

Last but not least: the clothes. Kai knew that it would look suspicious for a street kid to wear brand-name clothes, so he couldn't wear the things the Interior Minister had given him. After some time rummaging in Lien's wardrobe Kai found an old pair of black pants that he probably had forgotten in the apartment sometime in the past. He combined it with one of Lien's old black sweaters which the man highly likely would never miss. The sweater was a bit too big for him, but that suited him just fine.

Kai's outer disguise was completed. Far more difficult would be to change his mannerism and behavior, but it wasn't the first time that he did an undercover mission, although this would probably become the most challenging to him.

Satisfied Kai stowed everything he needed, which wasn't really much, into an old bag of his that he had also found in Lien's wardrobe. Seriously, this man wasn't able to throw anything away.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Kai arrived at his destination: Balkov Abbey. Some time ago the abbey was a church of the Russian Orthodox, but when a new church was built in the center of Moscow this one was soon forgotten by most people. It was bought by a private citizen who used the building as an orphanage. Since then children not only from Moscow, but from all over Russia, lived there. Most of them came from the streets or dysfunctional families. Kids who would never be missed by anybody.

The walls and roofs of the abbey were all grey and it didn't look very welcoming. A low fence encircled the whole property, but it protruded just barely from the snow that was covering Moscow at this time of year. Kai decided to hide in the bushes of the park around the place until it was dark. Days in wintry Moscow were very short so he wouldn't have to wait long.

When he had decided how he would go about doing this mission he had briefly thought about observing the abbey for some days, but soon dismissed this idea: it was simply too boring to just sit and wait there. And, when they were monitoring the surrounding area they would probably spot him. So, he determined to enter the building on the first day.

The minutes passed and it got darker and darker. By the time the first stars sparkled on the clear night sky all lights of the abbey were on and somehow it didn't look so unwelcoming anymore.

'The night will be very cold,' Kai thought whilst he walked up to the big front door. With the right equipment he could have climbed the walls, but invading the place would make him look too suspicious. He was an orphan and this still a protectory, so why not just knock?

He had to wait five minutes in front of the heavy door until somebody opened. During the latency Kai had examined the front unobtrusively and spotted two surveillance cameras that were constantly filming the area in front of the door. He was dead certain that inside the surveillance would be even higher.

The man who opened him was dressed in a dark coat with a strange looking hat on the head. "What do you want?" he barked.

Kai looked at the man straightfaced and after a short moment he just said, "Let me in," not answering the question.

"Why? What do you want?" the man asked again even more irritated.

Before Kai could reply anything, another man showed up behind the first one. "Let him in. Can't you see that he's just a child, who seeks a warm and dry place to spend the night? Am I right, boy?" The voice was deep and friendly, but Kai could tell that behind that there was an alert mind that didn't believe its own words.

"Yes," Kai replied also warily. The men stepped aside to let him in and the man, who had first appeared closed the heavy door behind him. A huge inner courtyard spread before Kai's eyes, but he saw no other human beings. The place looked deserted. Something was odd and after a while Kai knew what it was; there was no snow on the ground, although it had just stopped snowing like one hour ago.

Before he could think more about this, the second man turned to him. "What's your name, boy?"

For some seconds Kai just stared at the man, examining him from head to toe, before he answered, "Kai." After another moment of silence, where they just sized each other up, he added, "Are you the owner of this place?" Kai spoke in a low but firm voice.

"Yes, my name is Boris. Boris Balkov and I'm something like the abbot here." With a short nod he dismissed the other man who walked away immediately, probably happy to escape the cold.

The friendly tone of Boris was freaking Kai out, but he managed to speak calmly, "Do we have to talk in this damn iciness?" In reality he didn't care about the cold. He just wanted to smash the man's face, inflict pain to this self-appointed abbot, who was nothing more than scum. 'Why do I dislike this man so much?' Kai wondered.

"Right, right, Kai. This way, please."

Kai followed Boris to the other side of the inner courtyard to a door that the older man opened with a key from a very big keyring. Keyrings like this one reminded Kai of the ones in prison. The room they entered was empty. Only three doors were present; one on the right side, one on the left side and one on the opposite of the one they came through. They walked towards the latter and again Boris opened it with one of the keys.

Silently Kai walked behind the man, down a long staircase. At the bottom there was another door. Same procedure and half a minute later they struck off again. There was a whole labyrinth under the old abbey consisting of wide tunnels with many doors on the left as well as on the right. Kai's sense of direction was exceptional, but even he wasn't sure if he would find the way out right away.

After what felt like an hour, they finally stopped in front of a big door at the end of one of the side tunnels. During the whole walk they didn't meet any other person, but Kai had heard voices when passing some of the doors. Voices of children. And there were lots of surveillance cameras, like he had expected, but somehow he knew that he wasn't able to detect all of them. He had counted 15, but sensed over 20. Some of them must be hidden inside the wall or in the ceiling.

"This is my office," Boris said after unlocking and opening the door, "please, come in, Kai."

Kai felt disgusted by the way Boris pronounced his name at the end of his invitation. It bode ill, but Kai was prepared for the worst.

"Nice," he said after a moment looking around. The furniture was old and simple but seemed solid. The large LCD screen behind and the high-tech computer on the desk contrasted with the rest, but the overall picture was nice. "At least your taste of interior decoration isn't that bad."

The smile, which had been on Boris face all the time, vanished. Kai, who noticed it immediately, added, "Your clothes aren't really fashionable."

"You don't look like a mannequin either," Boris retaliated.

Kai looked down at himself before he answered playfully, "You're probably right. To change this…," now Kai was the one with the smile on his face, "…I need some money. So how about that?"

"You're cheeky," Boris stated, but after a moment he smiled as well. "You have to earn new clothes."

"And how do I do this?" Kai asked still smiling, but his alertness grew with every second he spent alone with Boris in the office.

"Be a good Blader and you'll get everything you need," came the vague reply.

'Blader,' Kai wondered, 'what the hell does he mean?' Before he could ask, Boris continued.

"Show me your Beyblade. When did you start beyblading, Kai? We have very high standards and only the best Bladers can train in our academy. You'll have to undergo some tests before I can tell you what future lies ahead of you, but I have the feeling that you'll get somewhere."

'Beyblade, beyblading? What the fuck is this geezer talking about? Nothing of this was mentioned in the job description!' Pretending to know what Boris was talking about was no option since the man would see in no time through his lie, so Kai decided to be honest. "What the fuck is a Beyblade?"

The seconds passed in complete silence. Neither of them spoke nor moved. One minute was over and still no one spoke. After another moment Boris finally regained his voice and asked, "You don't know what a Beyblade is? Really?"

"Never heard of it," Kai said truthfully while he never took his eyes from the man in front of him. Did he fail? Was his mission ending like this now, a complete failure?

"Well, I guess there are still kids out there who have never heard of Beyblades," Boris concluded after a while, but he sounded uncertain. "Beyblades are spinning tops … A little demonstration will be the best, I guess. Follow me, Kai."

They exited the office through the same door they had entered before and Kai recognized that they were walking back the way they came. Soon they stopped in front of a door on the right side of one of the main tunnels. The door wasn't locked like the others and Boris opened it. Behind it was a hall with many hollows in the ground that looked like rice bowls to Kai. Children stood around those bowls and were shouting orders to the tops that were spinning in there. As soon as the children noticed Boris they snapped to attention and greeted the man with a loud 'Gospodin'. Boris nodded briefly and they focused once again on the tops in the dishes.

Kai followed Boris until the man stopped in front of one of these constructs. No one had even glanced at Kai as if they would be afraid of showing any kind of curiosity a normal kid would have.

"Alexander, show Kai your Beyblade," Boris said to one of the young men around the dish.

"Yes, Gospodin!" the boy agreed immediately and as if by magic the top came back to its owner. Alexander handed it to Kai, who examined the little thing curiously. It was heavier than he had anticipated.

"This is a Beyblade. It is made of a Blade Base, the Spin Gear, a Weight Disk, an Attack Ring and a Bit Chip. The Bit Chip can contain a special power we call Bit Beast, but Alexander's blade doesn't have this," Boris explained to Kai. "This is only something the best Bladers in the world have, because controlling one of those beasts isn't easy." Towards Alexander he said, "Give Kai your Launcher."

"Yes, Gospodin!" Alexander replied with an expressionless face and handed Kai a strange looking thing. After he had examined it as well, he put the Beyblade on its designated place and looked at Boris, who nodded approvingly.

"Try it," he said encouragingly. "Aim for the Bey Dish and pull the ripcord at full power."

Kai set his sight on the dish in the ground that was now empty. The other Beyblader had called his Beyblade back as well. 'If this is what it takes to complete my mission I will give it my best,' he thought and pulled the ripcord. The Beyblade struck the dish with incredible speed and power and it split, although it was made of concrete. "Wow," Kai called out when he saw what the little top had done that was still spinning between the ruins. 'This could be more fun than I had thought,' he added in his mind, 'but how do I get him to do what I want? How did the others call the tops back? I hadn't heard them calling any commands, so maybe it was a mental order?'

He tried it and when the Beyblade came back to him he wasn't surprised. 'So that's how it works. Interesting.' Shielding his thoughts behind an expressionless face he turned to Boris. The astonishment on the man's face was almost tangible and only now Kai noticed that all the other children had stopped what they were doing and looked at him with surprise but also fear. 'Shit, did I do something wrong? I didn't even use all my force to pull the string as Boris had requested.'

"Not bad," Boris managed to say after a while. "Next time, try to leave the Bey Arena in one piece. Understood?"

"So I'm accepted," Kai concluded.

"Yes, you can stay and I will train you, but don't believe it will be easy because you managed to surprise me. Only the best pass the tests and have the opportunity to become the strongest Blader in the world."

"I won't disappoint you," Kai replied grinning inwardly. The first step was done.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I haven't abandoned this story and I will try to update faster next time. I watched some episodes of the first season (where the Bladebreakers arrive in Moscow and Kai leaves them to be part of the Demolition Boys) to refresh my picture from the abbey and the relationship between Kai and Boris. This took some time. Furthermore, I started to check the first chapters for mistakes (mostly spelling and so on), but I'm still not done. I'll let you know when the new versions are up.

For all the readers who haven't noticed the changes I made in chapter five, please, look at my author's note in that chapter. There you'll find all the information that you need to know.

Please, let me know what you think about the change in Kai's behavior.

I guess in the next chapter Kai will finally meet Tala/Yuri and maybe Voltaire.

Gospodin (господин): Mister in Russian (at least in the German dub the Demolition Boys often address Boris like that)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In a little village called Valay (Валай), near the river Berezovaya, a falcon knocked with his beak on a tiny window of a secluded house. A man, who seemed to be in his mid-fifties, opened the window to let the bird in. "Well my dear chap, what do you have for me this time?" the man asked the falcon although he knew that the bird wouldn't answer him. Around his neck was an oblong little box which the man took and opened immediately. In there was a single sheet of paper that was folded many times to fit into the tiny box. The man unfolded it carefully and while he read it a smile came to his face. "Jesus, Kai! You know that I hate poems," he said loudly since nobody was there except the falcon. "So, you accepted the mission," he continued a bit quieter.

* * *

One month passed since Kai was training in the abbey to become one of the best Beybladers of the world. He didn't like the game overly nor hated it. During the month he was able to explore the whole abbey with all its tunnels and hidden rooms. One of these very well hidden places attracted him in an almost magical way. The door was probably the most secured one in the whole building with all the locks and thick chains on it. And, Kai had noticed that the number of security cameras had increased near the place as well. Each time he went there, he was stopped by Boris or one of the guards.

When Kai had asked Boris about the room behind the door, the older man simply said, "Now is not the time for you to know. Forget it and continue your training."

Kai obeyed, reluctant. The training was split in three components: physical training to build more muscles and have more power, mental training to be superior to anybody especially your opponents in a Beyblade fight, and of course practice with your own Beyblade.

Usually there were 30 children in one 'class' and each class had a different trainer in these three subjects, but Kai was in no class. Boris trained him personally and all the other thought of this as some kind of a privilege. Therefore, they hated Kai, but he didn't care at all. In reality Boris was a pain in the ass, the others knew that as well, they were simply too scared to say it out loud. Kai wasn't one of these dumb children and Boris experienced this already on the first day of training. Kai wasn't afraid of punishment, the older man realized soon, and punishment was the usually used method to keep the children under control.

Boris remembered when he threatened Kai on that first day with strokes. The boy had laughed at him and replied in a voice that made Boris blood run cold, "Harm me and I'll kill you." The most chilling part was not even the voice; it was Kai's eyes that were practically burning with the desire to kill him right away.

From then on, Boris never threatened the younger again, although Kai received unheralded punishment like being locked up in his room for days, getting just enough to drink to be kept alive. Since Kai never took vengeance Boris came to the conclusion that this kind of punishment meant little to the boy.

During his exploration of the abbey Kai had of course looked out for a boy with flaming red hair and ice-blue eyes, but he never saw a person that could pass as Ivanov's son. Was he already dead? Or was he kept somewhere else? Kai had found a room which could be called a digital storeroom, because in there was just a big computer where all the information were kept including the ones about the children that were living in the abbey or lived there in the past. The man who worked there was very uncommunicative and Kai couldn't get much out of him. Since he didn't want to make himself conspicuous Kai didn't ask further.

After one month, there were only four boys left that he hadn't meet, because they were training somewhere in Siberia Boris had told him one time during his 'history lessons' about Balkov Abbey and the Biovolt Corporation. They were the best Bladers and represented the organization under the name of Demolition Boys. Kai could tell from the man's voice that he was proud of them. Ian Papov, Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov and the team leader Tala Valkov; Kai was sure that one of this four was in reality Yuri Ivanov. He couldn't tell why he was so sure about that, he just knew it.

Boris didn't tell him when they would come back, so all Kai could do at the moment was to train and keep Boris apart, who was looking at him more lustful each day. If the man wouldn't disgust him that much, he possibly would have done it with him. He hadn't had any sex for a month now and he was missing it. If his self-control wasn't that good he might have banged one of the other Bladers of the abbey already by the time. He had spotted three really hot guys around his age, but after spending one month in this building he was dead certain that all they had on their minds was beyblading. 'I wonder if they even know what sex is,' Kai had asked himself more than one time.

On the morning of 17th March Boris proclaimed that the Demolition Boys would come back in two days, but this wasn't his only announcement. Voltaire Hiwatari, Chairperson of the Biovolt Corporation and sponsor of Balkov Abbey, was expected to visit tomorrow and to stay for some days. All the people Kai could see took the news with a straight face. Showing any kind of emotion seemed to be a reason to be punished Kai had discerned during his first week in the abbey. He himself had started to keep a straight face whenever being around others, even around Boris. The man was probably thinking something like, 'Finally he is taking all this serious.'

The day passed without any more particular occurrences and the day of Voltaire's arrival came. Boris was too busy to train Kai today and had given him the order to train with the others, but the young Blader decided to take a day off instead. He wanted to meet Voltaire Hiwatari, the other man Ivanov was after. But this wasn't the only reason; he also had a personal one. From his exploration he knew that Hiwatari's office was above-ground in the 'real abbey'. He went there in the afternoon.

The door was closed, but he could hear voices behind it; Boris' voice and a deeper one that most likely belonged to Hiwatari. Kai entered without knocking. Both men looked at him crossly. It seemed that they were in the middle of a little argument.

"Why aren't you training?" Boris barked.

Kai ignored not only the question, but also the whole man who had asked. Instead, he bowed his head to Hiwatari and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hiwatari. I would like to talk to you."

Boris was getting more furious each second and grabbed Kai by the shoulder to drag him outside the room. "How dare you …," he started, but he was interrupted by a calm, deep voice.

"Boris, I also want to talk to this youngster, so leave us alone now, will you?" Voltaire Hiwatari demanded.

With one last hateful glance towards Kai, Boris released the boy, stomped out of the office and shut the door behind him.

"Please, sit down," Hiwatari offered and sat down on a very comfortable looking leather chair behind a very big desk. Kai followed, although his chair wasn't looking as comfortable. ". Your name is Kai, right? I was constantly informed about your progress by Boris and I must admit that your Beyblade skills impress me. Have you really never done it before you came here?" Voltaire asked Kai in a conversational tone, but there was something in the man's eyes that alerted the younger.

"Yes, it was the first time," Kai answered, looking the man straight in the eyes.

"You didn't talk about your past very much Boris also informed me," Hiwatari said, not breaking the eye contact.

"What's past is past," Kai replied vaguely.

"You are right. It doesn't concern me … well … not yet."

"What is it, that you want to talk about?" the bluenette wanted to know. "Let's not beat around the bush."

Voltaire Hiwatari smiled. There weren't many people who would dare to talk to him like that. "You did very well in the intelligence test," Hiwatari stated.

'I already forgot about the test from the first week. It didn't look like it mattered,' Kai thought and said, "So what?"

"You are smart, a natural talent when it comes to Beyblading and your personality is … it will work I think," Hiwatari replied hazily.

"What will work?" Kai asked further. 'I have the feeling that this will be even easier than I ever had thought.'

"As you might know I'm the owner of a big company and many subsidiaries all over the world and my son decided to leave the family to fulfill his dream. I don't have any grandchildren or living relatives except him," the old man explained in a firm voice that showed no emotions. "Do you understand what I want to say?"

"You need a successor," Kai concluded still not breaking the eye contact. "And I am the one you have in mind."

"Right."

"Why should I do this?" Kai asked in a playful tone. This was the exact offer he wanted to get from this man. The real reason why he had accepted this mission. When he had heard the name Voltaire Hiwatari from Ivanov he immediately formed this plan in his mind. No, this plan had already been in his mind for a very long time and now he had the chance to accomplish it.

Two years ago the head of one of the subsidiaries had asked him to kill the old Hiwatari and his disinherited son, because this man wanted to become the new owner of Hiwatari Enterprises, but Kai had rejected the mission after doing some research about the Hiwataris. At this time, he had started to elaborate the plan; a plan to become the successor of Voltaire Hiwatari and the new head of Hiwatari Enterprises, one of the most powerful men in the world.

When Hiwatari said nothing Kai continued, "How do you want to do this? You can't adopt me as your grandchild and you are too old to be my father. Do you think you can get your son to adopt me?"

"Yes," was all the older said and finally he broke the eye contact. Voltaire Hiwatari stood up and walked to the one of the windows to look outside. With his back to Kai he continued, "You don't need to know how I will get him to do this."

Kai still wasn't satisfied. "And what will you do when your son decides to talk to the press or whatever? If I'm not mistaken this whole adoption thing is, because nobody should know that your successor isn't a born Hiwatari, right?"

Voltaire Hiwatari turned around to look at the sitting boy. "Exactly."

"Why? What's so bad about not being born as a Hiwatari?" Kai asked curiously.

"The pedigree of the Hiwatari family is dated back to early Middle Ages. You will soon learn more about my ancestors," Hiwatari replied.

"This doesn't answer my question and by the way, I still haven't said yes, yet."

"Regarding your first question, what I will do to my son if he decides to talk. He won't talk," the man said most assuredly.

"Because he won't be able to ever say a word again," Kai concluded. "Very interesting. So, you would kill your own son to keep your secret." After a moment of silence he added, "Okay, I'm in."

"What about your second question?" Hiwatari asked, but Kai could read in the man's eyes that he was already satisfied and that his answer didn't matter.

"You have your reasons, I guess. And, you will tell me when the time is right."

"And you will tell me about your past, someday," Hiwatari said while he walked up to Kai who stood up. "Take this." Voltaire handed Kai a blue Beyblade. "This is Dranzer. It's one of the most powerful Bit-Beasts in the world. Take it. It's yours."

The bluenette peered at the Beyblade in Voltaire's hand. On the Bit Chip was a beautiful red Phoenix. Before he reached out, he looked the older man straight in the face, trying to read the thoughts behind this magnificent present, but when he found nothing suspicious he took the Beyblade. For a moment he examined it closely while the man watched him expressionlessly. Eventually, Kai thanked him and put the Beyblade in his pocket. Now, both men were smiling.

"So what did you want from me?" Voltaire Hiwatari asked Kai while he went back to his leather chair and sat down again.

"What do you think?" Kai answered with a counter question, but he didn't wait for a reply and answered the question himself, "Asking you to adopt me, of course." With that Kai walked up towards the door, but turned around one last time before exiting. "See you, grandfather."

* * *

Today was the day the Demolition Boys were expected to arrive. Boris wanted Kai to fight their leader, Tala Valkov, later, that's why after his successful talk with the old Hiwatari, he had decided to train with his new Beyblade. He had no problems controlling it and the Bit-Beast seemed to like its new owner and obeyed him perfectly. Although the Beyblade didn't look much different from the one he had used before, it was much more powerful, and again, Kai was surprised how these little tops could be so strong.

The hours went by quickly. Today Boris was his supervisor again and he was still very angry because of yesterday. It also seemed likely that Hiwatari hadn't informed him about his plan to adopt Kai and the young boy didn't intend to expand the man's knowledge. Voltaire Hiwatari also dropped by two times to observe the progress with Dranzer. The head of Hiwatari Enterprises seemed very pleased with what he saw. Now the only problem was Ivanov's son.

'What should I do when he's not a member of the Demolition Boys? Ivanov was certain that his son was still alive, but did he really know that or was it just something like maternal instinct? I could just complete the other parts of the mission; making sure Boris and Voltaire are going to prison, but the boy is my payment. I would work for free in this case. Jeez, I should think about these things when I'm sure I have to.' Kai assured himself and concentrated on his training again.

It was late afternoon when the members of the Demolition Boys arrived. Kai knew it, because Boris left suddenly. Thirty minutes later he came back together with Voltaire and four boys in tow. And there he was: flaming red hair, ice-blue eyes, almost white skin, a steamy beauty with a chilling charisma, and he would be his.

Kai ordered Dranzer back and walked towards the group. His face was expressionless, showing nothing of the pleasure that spread through him at that moment. He nodded briefly to the old Hiwatari and fixated the redhead. The desire to destroy was almost palpable and right now the red-haired boy wanted to crush him. Kai smiled.

"This is Kai," Boris began the introduction, "he came here around one month ago and I personally trained him since then. He is a natural talent. Kai, this is Ian." Boris pointed at the smallest and youngest guy. He had indigo colored hair and a very big nose. Next to him stood the tallest one of the foursome, a muscular blond. "And this is Spencer. The one with the hawk-like gaze is Bryan." The mentioned boy had silvery lavender hair and eyes of the same color. Kai could see at the first glance that this one wouldn't think twice about using violence. "And this is your opponent: Tala Valkov, the leader." Boris pointed to the redhead who stepped forward.

"Let's start. This won't take long anyway," Tala said and walked past Kai towards the nearest Bey Arena. Kai followed wordlessly.

'His ass is not bad and he's got a nice voice, especially when he'll moan my name,' the bluenette thought while taking his position at the Bey Arena.

"3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!" they shouted unison.

Since Kai didn't know his opponent he decided to start with an attack to test how Tala would react. Said person dodged the attack and started a counter.

'He's fast, but Dranzer is faster.'

For a while they played a game of cat and mouse with each other. Their Beyblades darted around in the Bey Dish, attacking, fending, evading.

"Enough," Tala shouted. "Wolborg, crush him! Now, Blizzalog!"

"You wish," Kai replied calmly. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

Both Beyblades rushed into each other, ice and fire collided and for a moment everything was encased by white fog. Tala and Kai could hear the sound of one spinning Beyblade, but whose? Who was the winner?

* * *

A/N: So, now you know Kai's personal reason why he accepted the mission. By the way, who do you think will win the match?

I like 'GO SHOOT' (Japanese version) more than 'LET IT RIP', that's why I'm going to use that.

Guest: Thank you for the info about the order of uke and seme. I didn't know that and changed it.

IceIceFire: I changed chapter five a little, so that Kai isn't wearing his G-Revolution outfit yet, but he will get it soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The fog cleared and the winner was revealed: Kai. Dranzer was the one who was still spinning, although it staggered greatly. Kai picked up his Beyblade and walked towards the surprised group while Tala was falling down on his knees at the same time.

"Good work, Kai," Voltaire Hiwatari praised him, being the first who recovered his voice.

"This is all because of my special training," Boris said, but Kai could read in the man's eyes that he hadn't expected this outcome.

"Yeah," Kai retorted, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hey, training isn't over yet!" Boris yelled after him.

"Then train this redhead over there," Kai replied without stopping his way towards the exit. Before he walked out he waved 'Good bye' without looking back. 'Shit! It was pure luck that Dranzer was the one who was still spinning,' he thought. 'I underestimated the boy. And I'm dead certain that he wasn't fighting with all his might. Well, I wasn't going all out either. Still … maybe I should take this whole Beyblade thing more serious.'

* * *

Sunday came without any more noteworthy occurrences. After his shower, Kai had stayed in his room and thought about his next steps, but he couldn't concentrate; a certain redhead was interrupting him every time, crossing his mind and looking at him with this ice-blue eyes that were full of the desire to crush him. He imagined seeing another feeling in those eyes, a feeling that promised something forbidden. Kai had to force himself to not think further about this person or else he would have gotten a hard-on. He tried to distract himself with a book and when that didn't work he decided to go to bed early and sleep.

Today was probably his last day in the abbey. Tomorrow he would fly with Voltaire Hiwatari to Japan. Kai had come to the decision that he would first focus on Hiwatari and, of course, he had to wait until the adoption was executed. He would live with the man in his mansion near a city called Iwakuni, a beautiful little town with a castle, a very famous bridge and the central office of Hiwatari Enterprises. There, far away from Ivanov's distracting son, he could think properly about a plan.

Kai had skipped breakfast, the morning training and lunch. He simply wasn't in the mood to endure Boris presence. 'I wonder if Hiwatari has finally told him about his intention to take me to Japan,' he asked himself while making his way to the training hall. He eventually decided to drop by and join the training with the Demolition Boys. Maybe he just wanted to take a look at his beautiful payment.

It was the room of yesterday's battle that he entered now. Boris and the Demolition Boys were there as he had expected, but something wasn't right. Ian and Spencer were in the middle of a match and Bryan and Tala were just taking their start positions. Something about Tala's motions was odd. They weren't as smooth as yesterday, it almost seemed like he was in pain.

Kai walked up to Boris who supervised the training. For a moment they just stood there side by side and then Kai saw it. The redhead's face was covered with bruises and his unsteady movements were caused by pain. He turned his head to look at the man next to him. There was only one reason why Tala was in this state: Boris or somebody else must have punished him, because he lost against him, a newbie. But Kai couldn't prove it, so, for now, he kept a straight face.

"Did the little princess decided to join commonality," Boris sneered, finally stopping to ignore the young boy beside him. "Mr. Hiwatari informed me that you'll leave us tomorrow."

"Are you angry because he didn't ask for your opinion?" Kai asked gloatingly.

"You still need training, lots of training," the elder replied. "That you won yesterday was because of pure luck not because you were better."

'If you know that why was Yuri punished?!' He had almost said it out loud, but instead he said, "It has nothing to do with Beyblading."

"Whatever," Boris sighed. "Get ready, you'll fight Ian next."

"No," Kai replied resolutely and turned to walk out, but he was held back by Boris who had grabbed him by his shoulder.

"No?! You dare to defy me!" Boris angry voice got louder, so that the Demolition Boys paused in their training and watched the two. "I said you'll fight Ian next."

"And I said no," Kai stated calmly. "I have an appointment. Now," he added.

"With Mr. Hiwatari?" Boris concluded and released Kai who continued his way towards the door.

"No, with my book," he said before exiting through the door and closed it behind him. He could hear Boris shouting "Damn little brat…" and had to smile. But his smile vanished soon, when he remembered the state Tala was in.

* * *

The evening came and Kai decided to take a shower instead of going to the dining hall and eating the awful dinner there. It was even more insipid than the food in the prison. He had used the afternoon to finish his latest book and after that, he had actually done some muscle training in the fitness room until a guard came who told him that Mr. Hiwatari wanted to see him.

The man was waiting in his office and they had a very brief talk about their journey tomorrow. At the end, the man gave Kai some clothes. "You can't walk around like that if you are with me, so put these on," he had said and Kai was dismissed.

After that, he went straight to the shower room that would be crowded when dinner was over. When all the sweat was washed away, he put on the clothes Voltaire Hiwatari had given him. He must admit that they fit perfectly and they didn't look bad either. They consisted of dark purple trousers and a matching tank top in the same color. The ensemble was completed by a short black jacket with red stripes on the sleeves and yellow buttons, a red belt with a silver belt buckle, a pair of black shoes with red stripes that matched the one from the jacket and fingerless black gloves. No clothes for the cold weather in Russia, but for the milder in Japan it was perfect.

Kai was standing in front of the door to his room when he saw Tala coming in his direction. "Hey!" he said, but the young male ignored him and walked past him without even glancing. Within a second Tala's back was pressed against the stone wall. The redhead struggled at first, but when he realized that he couldn't get away he calmed down.

"Let me go," Tala managed to say between clenched teeth.

Kai examined the bruised face of the other boy. He was sure that this wasn't the only part that was covered with bruises, but if Tala was in pain, due to the pressure of being pushed against the wall, he gave away nothing.

"What do you want?" Tala asked when Kai didn't reply.

Instead of answering, Kai ripped open Tala's jacket. "Hey!" The redhead protested, but was silenced when he felt cold air touching his bare stomach. Kai had lifted up his black T-shirt and was now looking at the bluish marks on the almost white skin. Tala was so baffled that he even forgot to wriggle out of the bluenette's loosening grip. For a moment he just stood there and watched the younger boy who eventually let go of him. Kai stepped back to allow Tala to adjust his clothes.

"Boris?" he asked, no emotions in his voice even though he was inwardly foaming with rage.

"None of your business," Tala said equally emotionless.

"Really?" Kai stepped forward again, bringing their heads closer. Tala was a little bigger than himself, so he had to look up a little to see him directly in the eyes, but that didn't do any harm to the intensity of his stare. Instead of backing off, the redhead returned the look, determined.

"Why do you care?" Tala's voice was calm.

"Why do you think I care?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tala asked and Kai was surprised how composed the other's voice sounded. Tala didn't break the eye contact, either, so, the bluenette was now the first to do this when his eyes wandered down to the pale pink lips.

'Kissable,' Kai thought, but instead he said, "I'm just curious." He looked up again into those intensive ice-blue eyes, but something was different from before. 'Does he know what I just thought? Whatever.' In a low voice he continued, "Why don't you fight back?"

When Tala didn't answer Kai stepped back again, out of the other's intimate space. Even though the redhead had showed no signs of tension he seemed to exhale. Finally, Tala spoke again, "Why should I do this? Fighting back means getting even harder punishment or you get thrown out."

This was the longest speech Kai had ever heard from Tala so far. He took his time to think carefully about it before he just shrugged. After another moment of silence he wanted to add something, but was detained by the sound of someone approaching.

Tala, who had heard it as well, pushed himself off the wall and continued his way as if nothing happened. Kai entered his room, a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

It was already past midnight when Boris exited his office. "This damn Kai," he muttered on the way to his bedroom, which was located one floor higher, "he skipped training again. Why does Voltaire take him to Japan? He presented me with a fait accompli. Usually he asks for my opinion, at least when it concerns the abbey. And this concerns the abbey. So why? This damn boy, who is he? Does Voltaire know more about him? But I checked his background … and found nothing. But how should Voltaire know more about Kai, things that I couldn't find out myself? Impossible. Did … no. Voltaire was never interested in one of the boys."

By the time Boris had reached his room, he had stopped muttering to himself, not a bit smarter than before. After he stepped inside, he wanted to lock the door, but was hindered by a cold sharp knife that somebody held to his throat.

"Don't," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! I have done nothing!" Boris almost screamed, trying to get as much space between his throat and the knife as possible. Since it was totally dark in the room, he couldn't see his assailant, but the arm that had kept him covered until now was suddenly gone and the light flashed on. Kai was standing next to the door, grinning, but he couldn't see any knife in his hand.

"What?" Boris managed to say after his shock had faded a little. Though he was still shaking a bit and to hide this, he sat down on one of the cushioned chairs in his little realm.

Kai watched every of Boris movements with a calm calculating stare. Neither of them spoke for a while, a while in which Boris nervousness grew and Kai's grin widened.

"How did you come in here?" Boris finally managed to ask.

"Through the door," Kai answered and walked up to the sitting man.

"The door was locked, so how…"

"Was it?" Kai interrupted the man. Now that he stood before Boris, the man realized that he had made one of the greatest mistakes: sitting, while your opponent was standing and, because of this, Kai had the dominating position now. But when the man tried to stand up from the chair Kai stopped him with his hand and pushed him back down. "Remain seated," he said in a low voice that promised something terrible if it was flouted. Boris reluctantly obeyed and to his surprise the young boy seated himself on the older man's lap.

"What?" Boris mumbled puzzled.

"Schh." Kai silenced the man by putting his finger on Boris lips. "Don't speak, just listen," he whispered. "I'll be gone tomorrow, so this is the last chance I might get."

Boris swallowed audibly when a hand was placed over his crotch, squeezing lightly the sensitive part of his body. He closed his eyes and almost moaned Kai's name when he suddenly came to his right senses. Opening his eyes again he leapt up to his feet, just to be pulled back. During the short time he had indulged in his sexual fantasies, Kai had managed to pinion his arms to the chair with nylon stockings.

"Hey, untie me, you damn brat!" Boris struggled on his chair, but unfortunately Kai was stronger than he looked. It seemed that the young boy knew exactly where he had to press to render him immobile. "I'm your superior, you can't …" He was once more stopped by the knife that was suddenly back and pointed dangerously close to his left eye.

"Don't speak, listen," Kai clarified again. "I will now ask you some questions and if your answer is 'yes' you nod and for a 'no' you shake your head. Understood?"

Out of habit, Boris wanted to say 'yes'. He had already opened his mouth to speak, but recalled what Kai had said just in time and instead he nodded briefly.

"Good." The demoniacal smile in Kai's face vanished, but his eyes were still staring at the older man more viciously than ever before. "Did you punish Tala?"

A hesitant nod.

"Did you enjoy it? And don't even think about lying to me." Kai felt Boris heartbeat getting faster. He could see in the man's eyes that he was desperately searching for an explanation, that's why he added, "I don't want to hear any reasons or justifications, just nod or shake your head."

The knife wandered down to the older man's throat when he gave a short nod, almost indistinguishable.

"Don't worry. I won't punish you for having enjoyed it." Hearing this, Boris relaxed noticeable. Kai, who had noticed it as well added, "I didn't say that I won't punish you at all." Boris tension was back. It itched Kai to say what he thought about the man, but that was not the reason behind his little visit, so he continued, "I'll only say this once, so listen carefully: If you ever set your hands to Tala again, I will cut them off. If you ever kick him again, or step on him, I will amputate your legs, but not like a medic would do it. Scratch him and I will pull out each of your dirty finger nails, one after another. Bite him and your teeth will undergo the same treatment as your nails. Understood?!"

Boris, whose skin had gotten whiter with every word Kai had said, nodded frantically. He knew that the younger wasn't bluffing. Kai stood up from the man's lap, but before he untied the man he added in a perfect conversational tone, "Don't think just because I will be seven thousand kilometers away from here I won't notice anything. I will, so don't push your luck."

A brief nod. Kai seemed satisfied and cut the nylon stockings. Boris was free, but he remained seated. Kai walked up to the door, but before he exited the room he turned around one last time. "I recommend that you to watch the news the next couple of days."

Boris who was still in some kind of shock just nodded and watched the bluenette vanishing into the shadows of the dark tunnel, but the vicious expression in those light purple eyes and this evil smile chased him further through the whole night.

* * *

A/N: Since there wasn't any lemon in the last chapters, I'm thinking about adding some in the next. No Tala x Kai or Kai x Tala until now (but I hope you enjoyed the little talk they had) and since Kai is moving to Japan… Well, who knows what he's dreaming about? (Maybe, we'll know soon^^)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kai and Voltaire flew with a private jet to Iwakuni, but due to the time difference of six hours it was already past midnight when they arrived. A nice sleek black BMW 745Li awaited them already at the Marine Corps Air Station where they had landed. After a thirty minutes' drive they entered the driveway to an old western style mansion that was in a secluded area northwestern the main city, in Iwakuniyama, a region with wooden mountains. The mansion belonged to Voltaire Hiwatari and was his main residence. The man who had driven them was also the butler, Alexander Denton, a Russian with English roots. Kai guessed him to be about seventy years, but the old man seemed still very fit for his age.

"Alexander will show you your room, Kai," Voltaire said to the bluenette, but it was also an order to the butler who bowed obediently.

"Please, follow me …" Denton paused, not sure who this wild looking young guy was. They hadn't talked during the whole drive and also not at the airfield before.

Curious about what Voltaire would say, Kai didn't say anything. He wondered if the old man trusted his butler enough to tell him the truth. A moment of silence passed and Denton repeated his request. 'Seems loyal and obedient,' Kai thought while walking behind the old man. They went up the stairs to the second floor until they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"This is your room for the time of your stay, Mr.," Denton said politely. "If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me. Mr. Hiwatari lives in the left wing on the first floor. We are now in the right wing on the second floor."

'I know,' Kai replied mentally, while he wondered what the butler wanted to tell him by pointing out that his soon-to-be grandfather had placed him as far away from himself as possible. Aloud he said, "Thank you."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me. Please, excuse this little misconduct from me. It's already late and … well. My name is Alexander Denton and I'm the butler of the Hiwatari family. I'm pleased to meet you." The man bowed in typical Japanese manner.

"Kai," the bluenette introduced himself shortly and walked inside his room. Before the butler had straightened himself Kai shut the door. He was sure that the man would have told him his whole life story if he let him.

The room was minimal furnished with a big wardrobe, a desk and a chair and a king-sized canopy bed which, Kai must admit, matched exactly his taste. He took of his shoes and threw himself on the comfortable mattress where he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

On the next day Kai decided to ask Voltaire for some money, which the old man gave him without any questions. He didn't really give him money, but one of his credit cards and the PIN to use it. Voltaire also told him that he had to work the whole day and if he needed anything he should ask Denton, who was preparing a guest room right now, where a boss of a bankrupt company would stay for the night. Voltaire Hiwatari would probably buy this company after negotiating with the current boss. And, if the negotiations took place in his mansion he had some kind of home advantage.

Kai went to the city where he went shopping. Since he had left everything in Russia he bought all kinds of stuff, from clothes to books to makeup. He also went into a sports shop where he saw a beautiful silky looking scarf in the shop window. The seller told him that the scarf was made of a special reinforced silk that was very heavy. When Kai put it on, he was surprised; it was even heavier than he had expected. He decided to order one and the seller told him that he would take a week to make it. Since the scarf was custom-made Kai could decide which color, length and width he wanted. "A pure white one, five meters long and 50 centimeters wide, but only two meters in the middle should be made of this special heavy silk if possible, so the ends can fly in the wind," Kai said after a moment.

"Okay," the seller said a bit doubtfully. The exhibited scarf was only 150 centimeters long and 30 centimeters wide and weighted around 20 kilogram. So the scarf this young boy ordered would weight about 40 kilogram. "You sure?"

Kai didn't answer instead he gave the man his credit card. The total amount was one million yen, expensive for ordinary people, but he knew that for Voltaire Hiwatari this was only peanuts.

It was already past 7 p.m. when he got back. A white car parked before the front entrance that indicated that Voltaire's visitor had arrived. While walking up to his room, he saw nobody, but it didn't really surprise him. Beside Denton there were only two cooks and a cleaner working in the house. The cleaner had most probably left already and the cooks, if still here, would be in the kitchen. Denton was the only servant that lived in the mansion.

In his room Kai started to pack out his purchases. The books he put on the desk and the clothes into the wardrobe. After that, he went into the bathroom. It wasn't really big, but bigger than the usual Japanese bathrooms. A shower, a bathtub, a toilette, a sink, a cupboard and enough space to move was all he needed.

In a drugstore he had bought black hair color to dye his hair back to its original color. He also took out his contact lenses and put the clothes, Voltaire gave him in Moscow, into the laundry bin. During the application time of the hair color he shaved his legs and so on. After thirty minutes, he took a shower to wash away the remaining color and the dirt from the day.

He closed his eyes under the spurt of hot water and for the first time of this day he allowed himself to think about a certain redhead, but his thoughts were gruffly interrupted by a sound coming from his room. He listened carefully for a moment, but due to the running shower he wasn't sure if he had heard anything at all, although his hearing was better than the one of normal people since a not heard sound could mean death in his line of work.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to wipe himself dry. Lazily he slung the towel around his waist, but before he exited the bathroom he put on his navel piercing that he wasn't able to wear in the abbey and even less when he was in prison. It was an extravagant thing with a little ruby and a black cross hanging down from it. A silver belly chain and another ruby that hung down on his back just above his ass completed the piece of jewelry.

He opened the door to his bedroom silently and wasn't really surprised when he found a man standing in front of his desk and examining the books he had left there earlier. The man didn't notice him immediately, so Kai took the time to size him up. He was tall, around 1,90 meters, muscular and broad-shouldered. He wore a black suit and was bald; the boss of the bankrupt company who Voltaire had invited to stay overnight.

Kai closed the bathroom door audibly without taking his eyes from the intruder who turned around at the sound.

"Um …" The man, clearly a foreigner, cleared his throat, but paused when he saw the almost naked figure standing in front of a door that most probably lead to the bathroom. Why else should the boy only be dressed with a towel that was loosely slung around his waist and threatened to fall down every moment.

"What do you want?" Kai asked not making any move towards the man.

"I …" The man couldn't take his eyes from the towel. Kai made a little gesture and the towel fell to the floor. His opponent swallowed loudly and took a step forward.

Now Kai moved as well. He walked up to the man, grinning mischievously, and stopped only when their bodies touched. The man's breathing sped up; he finally looked into the crimson eyes. "Who are you?" he managed to say after another brief moment.

"If I'm not mistaken you are the intruder so I'm the one to ask the questions, right? And the question was: What do you want?" Kai pressed his lower body against the man.

"I took a look at the mansion, Mr. Hiwatari allowed me to, and I found this door unlocked, so …"

"I didn't ask why you ended up in this room," Kai interrupted the man in his speech. "I asked what you want, right now. And don't dare to lie to me," he added.

For a little while both remained silent, looking into each other's eyes, searching for something in there. Eventually, the man broke the silence, he seemed to have found what he was looking for and murmured in a low, deep voice into Kai's ear, "Right now I want to do some really nasty things to you."

"Tell me exactly what you want to do to me," Kai whispered back in a seductive tone.

Instead of a verbal answer the man reached down between Kai's legs and squeezed his balls tightly. A soft moan encouraged him to let his hand wander up to the boy's dick that he began to pump. "What's your name, my sweet?" He breathed the question more than saying it.

"Kai. And yours?" Kai managed to whisper. He was breathing fast now. After about one month of sexual abstinence, he was eager for every touch of this man who was very skilled with his hand.

"Terence P. Cole." He stopped his movements which earned him a disapproving look of Kai. "You're damn sexy, you know. I want to fuck you like one of those cheap sluts who are standing on the streetwalkers' district."

"Terence. I can't remember ever having a fuck with a Terence," Kai replied sounding promising.

"I won't disappoint you," Terence murmured fierily and grabbed Kai's ass to press him firmly against his growing erection. Another moan escaped Kai's lips that were immediately sealed in a demanding kiss. The man was not only talented with his hand, but also with his tongue. After they broke apart, Terence ordered the younger to lie on the bed while he undressed himself completely within seconds.

Kai let out a wolf whistle when eyeing the man's cock. Although only half erected it was already huge. He licked his lips in anticipation which didn't go unnoticed by Terence. "You like what you see, my sweet." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, so Kai didn't feel the need to answer.

With his index finger Kai indicated Terence to come closer, so the man lied down on his back next to Kai on the king-sized bed. Kai decided that a hand job should be enough to turbocharge the man. He made himself comfortable on the man's stomach and started to give him the same treatment he had received earlier. Soon the hot flesh in his grip hardened more and more and demanding gasps filled the room.

"You're hard now," Kai said after a while, all emotions perfectly absent from his voice. Terence, who was surprised by the emotionless tone, looked up into the crimson eyes. It was the first time that Kai noticed that he had blue eyes, almost the same color the redhead has. But right now he didn't want to think about Yuri or Tala, the name he used now; right now the only thing he wanted was to feel this big cock inside, pushing into his sweet spot over and over until he wouldn't be able to think clearly.

"You don't talk much," Terence stated.

"There are situations to talk and sex isn't one of them. At least not in my opinion," Kai explained, grinning.

Terence grinned in response and remained silent. Kai was right; sex wasn't a situation to talk about anything and everything. With a swift movement he switched the position with Kai, so that the younger was now lying on his back. Wordlessly he put one leg over his shoulder and spread the other. To steady himself he placed one hand on Kai's hip, the other remained on the spread leg. He positioned his cock and with a strong push it slid in. Kai tensed briefly during the penetration, that's why Terence tried to calm him, "Relax, my sweet, or it will hurt."

"I know," Kai breathed out, but relaxed a bit, "hell, you're huge."

Instead of pushing in deeper, Terence pulled back out, pushing in a second time with even more force. This time it went in to the hilt and Kai had to bite on his lip to prevent any scream-like sound escaping his mouth. Terence was nice enough to wait a moment until he had adjusted to the cock inside him, before he started to pull out and push back in at a steady pace.

"You're damn tight," Terence said between loud gasps and picked up the speed. The room, filled with moans and the sound of bare flesh hitting bare flesh, heated up progressively. Neither of the two figures on the bed spoke, being totally engrossed in their pleasure. So, it wasn't really surprising when they didn't hear that someone opened the door and was watching them with a stern look on his face. Kai sensed the presence of a third person and turned his head to look at the door where an almost disgusted Voltaire stood. The old man shook his head in a way of disbelief, before he closed the door as silently as he had opened it. Kai turned his attention back to the man on top of him.

* * *

On the next morning a sullen looking Terence entered the dining room where he would have breakfast with Voltaire Hiwatari. The head of Hiwatari Enterprises liked to sleep over momentous decisions, which is why he had offered Terence P. Cole to stay overnight in the first place. During breakfast Voltaire wanted to pronounce his decision.

The old man was already sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and was giving orders to his butler, who bowed slightly in his direction when he noticed him. Voltaire pointed to the chair to his left; he himself had taken the place at the head end. After Terence sat down, the butler vanished to bring in the food and more to drink. Two minutes later they were alone, but Voltaire didn't make any attempt to start a conversation, so Terence was the first to talk.

"The coffee is really good. Exactly what I need now," he said in a small talk like manner. "What beans …"

"Mr. Cole," Voltaire interrupted the man sharply, "I made my decision, but if you don't stop talking like that I might have a change of heart."

"Does this mean you'll buy my company and I can remain being the boss, Mr. Hiwatari?" Terence asked a bit incredulously.

"Yes. There will be some changes, but you will be the general manager," Voltaire stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiwatari. Now all the workers can keep their jobs. This is splendid."

"Don't thank me, thank my grandson."

"Your grandson? But I don't … oh." The realization hit Terence like a straight blow. "The boy, he's your grandson." He paused for a brief moment, thinking frantically. "But how … Did he tell you, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"That doesn't matter. Kai wants to keep you, that's all." The tone of Voltaire's voice made clear that the topic was finished and that he didn't wish to discuss it more.

* * *

One hour earlier Kai had started his day by crawling out of his bed. His ass hurt from the fucking last night. After Voltaire's little 'visit' they had changed position three or four times, of course Kai remained being the bottom, but they didn't perform any contortions, so it was merely plain sex. At some time Terence had left and he had fallen asleep.

Still his ass hurt, even now that he stood in front of his soon-to-be grandfather in his office. Voltaire was furious, Kai could see it in his eyes, but he must admit that the man had a very good self-control.

"Did you have fun fucking one of my business partners?" Voltaire asked mockingly.

"Yes, Sir. It was a pleasure," Kai replied in the same mocking tone.

"To hell with you! I didn't bring you here to fuck around. And what's with these clothes and why do you have black hair? Kai, we have an agreement."

"I know, Sir, but I can't recall having promised to live abstinent and only walk around in the clothes you gave me." The mocking tone in Kai's voice was gone, he was serious.

"And what's with beyblading? Did you ever look at Dranzer since you came here? You should be training, not playing around!" Now the anger in Voltaire's voice was audible. Kai didn't want to have an argument with the old man, so he contained himself and gave in, at least a little.

"Why don't we make a deal? I will start training and in return I can fuck whom I want."

Voltaire thought about it for a moment and eventually he agreed. "But two hours a day, minimum."

"Okay, then I will train on one day of the week for 14 hours. That should do it." Kai smiled innocently at Voltaire who only shook his head, but didn't say anymore. After a brief moment Kai's smile vanished and he became serious again. "Will you buy the company of that man?"

"Hm. Why do you care?" Voltaire asked back.

"Because I like him, he has a big cock and knows how to make someone happy with it. So buy the company and keep him as general manager and who knows, maybe I will be a bit more obedient." The mischievous smile was back in Kai's face.

"Okay. I wanted to buy it anyway and if you want Mr. Cole will remain as boss. But now get out and leave me alone, I have to do some paperwork before I talk to the man during breakfast."

* * *

Two days later Voltaire wanted to see Kai again, so he ordered him into his office. This time the man seemed to be in a good mood. "My agent contacted me this morning and told me that everything went well," Voltaire said without explaining what he was talking about. Kai knew it anyway.

"And is your son still alive?" the younger asked curiously.

"Is this the aspect that concerns you the most?" Voltaire asked back.

"It's definitely important if you signed your son's death warrant. Maybe sometime you'll decide to get rid of me as well. Who knows?" Kai pointed out.

"He's still alive, don't worry. After my agent had explained the situation to him, he agreed immediately. To him it's just an easy way to cut all ties with the company once and for all." Voltaire paused for a moment and fetched something out of a drawer under his big desk. "This is your new passport, a credit card and everything else a normal man has." Voltaire stressed the word normal as if Kai wasn't a human being until now.

"Thanks … There's one thing I want to know," Kai said vaguely. "What am I supposed to call you? Grandfather, grandpa or gramps?" The last word was spoken in a sarcastic tone.

Voltaire wasn't in a playful mood and deadpanned, "Just mister or sir and if absolutely inevitable grandfather." With that Kai was dismissed.

On the next day an official statement was announced and soon was the number one news in many parts of the world. In Moscow a furious Boris was standing in front of his television and literally foaming with rage. "How can he choose somebody as him as his successor," he almost screamed out. Although the boy that was looking at him from the screen had almost no similarities with the Kai he knew, he was dead certain that it was him. The black hair and crimson eyes couldn't fool him and in the back of his mind a soft voice whispered that he had seen this boy already somewhere else.

* * *

A/N: Slutty Kai is back, but he'll soon change into the 'Beyblade' Kai again, because in the next chapter he'll meet Tyson.

Maybe some of you have asked themselves if Voltaire knows that Kai is a killer and so on. Well, he has a hunch, because he had heard of a young killer and thinks it is Kai, but Kai never confirmed his assumption, at least not yet.

The name of Voltaire's business partner, Terence P. Cole, is fictitious, although Terence Cole seems to be a famous Australian jurist. To differentiate from the jurist I insert a P. into the name.

I choose the name Alexander Denton for the butler deliberately, at least Denton. Denton is a character (butler) from the Inspector Lynley books by Elizabeth George. I changed the prename from Charlie to Alexander. Characteristically the two have nothing in common except being butlers.

Babybluekitten: Thank you for your praise. Tala is around 15, maybe 16 years old.

Also a big THANK YOU to all the others, who read this story and take the time to review it. It means a lot to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention:** This story will be renamed into **FOUL PLAY: Kill me if you can** in the middle of February. I've rewritten the previous chapters, but don't worry I haven't changed anything in the story except of some minor things that aren't important. I mostly corrected spelling mistakes etc. So you won't need to read it again. I will upload the rewritten chapters when I upload the next chapter. Then I will also change the name. In the new version the prologue will be chapter 1, so this is now already chapter 11 instead of chapter 10.

**Chapter 11**

The last sign of life of Kai arrived around one month ago. Now it was late March and throughout the night fresh snow had fallen. The snowing had just stopped minutes ago. Outside, the world was covered under a white sheet, sparkling even in the poor light, but the man sitting in his favorite armchair near the heater and in front of the television didn't see any of this beauty. His eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him. During snowfall it was always difficult to get proper reception, although he had highly likely the most advanced technology in this little town called Valay (Валай). Now that the snow had stopped falling, he could watch TV again, but he couldn't believe what he saw on the screen right now: crimson eyes and black hair that was shorter than the last time he saw him, but he refused to believe that it was really Kai, although the name stood clearly at the bottom of the screen. If he only read Kai there, he wouldn't have had any problems, but he read Kai Hiwatari.

"This can't be true," the man muttered mantra-like, but when the boy on the screen opened his mouth to say a few words, all his doubts were swept away. Stopping his muttering he just stared in disbelieve for some seconds. After he came round the picture on the television screen had already changed to a beautiful woman in a news studio. It was only then that he realized the exact words Kai had said and he repeated them to himself, "My father never spoke much of his father, my grandfather." At this point Voltaire Hiwatari took over and continued, "I didn't even know I had a grandson until two months ago. I more or less stumbled over this fact. As you all know, my relationship with my son Susumu isn't the best, still I considered that Kai had the right to form his own opinion about me. I arranged a meeting and the outcome you can see now. Hiwatari Enterprises will continue to be a family business even after my retirement."

While the old man still pondered on the news he had just heard, somebody knocked on his door. He stood up and walked to the back door mechanically. The sound grew louder. He opened the door and was met by a dozen men of the village chattering animatedly. After the men realized that he was watching them, they stopped their chatter immediately and only one man started to speak again, "Hey, have ya watched the news?"

The man didn't need to explain what news he meant, it was clear to everybody. To indicate that he heard the question, he nodded while he thought, 'Damn Kai, when I find out that you planned this from the start, I'll lynch you. You could have, at least, provided me with a suitable story! How should I explain the fact that you are _in reality_ a Hiwatari to the people in Valay (Валай) … What should I tell them? The people don't know that he's a killer; to them he's just a kid jobbing in my café from time to time.' The thoughts rushed through his head within seconds and after a moment of silence he answered, "I didn't know. He always made kind of a mystery out of his past."

"So ya not Susumu Hiwatari?" the same man asked again. "Ya know, we always thought ya Kai's father."

"I'm not, neither Susumu Hiwatari nor Kai's father. Do you really think that I would let my son run around in the kind of clothes he wears most of the time?" A look at the men's faces showed him that they mentally summoned a picture of Kai walking around in the tiny café, clothes showing more skin than covering it, flirting with almost every acceptable man.

"No." Now one of the other men spoke. "But how did you two meet? You never told us."

"And I won't tell you. You can ask Kai, if he comes back." He said it with conviction, but in reality he wasn't sure if Kai would come back, now that he had the prospect of being one of the richest men in today's world.

Before the men could say anymore he closed his door. He needed time to think about everything properly and he was freezing anyway. Even at the end of March, degrees were still below zero in Valay (Валай).

* * *

When Jackson entered his office this morning, everything indicated that it would be just a boring day like yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before … Since his chase after Kai had stopped with Kai's imprisonment, he was bound to his little office, but his new daily routine was suddenly interrupted, when one of his colleagues stomped into his office without knocking.

"Jackson. The TV! Turn it on!" The man shouted breathlessly.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's so important?" Jackson asked a bit annoyed. It was already past 6 p.m. and in less than an hour he would be in his apartment that he had rented after his wife had thrown him out. Nonetheless, he switched the little television in his office on. The questioned man didn't need to answer his question; it was already answered by the TV. Jackson turned the volume up and stared at the screen in disbelieve. He didn't say anything until the news broadcast had ended and even then he was still too lost in his thoughts, he had totally forgotten his colleague. Minutes passed in silence until the man decided to leave Jackson alone. Whatever the man was thinking, he wasn't sharing it with his comrade and didn't seem to want to change that anytime soon.

"Kai," Jackson mumbled after nearly five minutes. "Kai, what … how … when? … I don't get it." The Interpol agent dropped down into his chair. "Hiwatari … Kai Hiwatari? Is this a bad joke? No, it's still one week until April Fools' Day. But how … still in prison?" He jumped to his feet in a flash. "Investigate! I must investigate this! Hope the boss is still in his office. I have to tell him! I need to fly to Japan as soon as possible." Jackson stomped out of his office just like his colleague had stomped in a little earlier.

* * *

"Fucking little bastard," Lien said out loud while turning his flat-screen television off. "Damn crazy brat. Hiwatari, really Kai, that's huge." Lien dropped down on his black leather sofa and fell silent for a moment. He had known that Kai had something in his mind when they last met around two months ago, but he never imagined anything like this. But why did he do it?

Eight years had passed since they first met and Lien persuaded himself of knowing Kai very well. At least as good as someone can be informed of this kid. That's why he could strike several things from the list 'Why did Kai do something like this?'

First: Kai suddenly feels the need of having living family relatives around him, even when they aren't connected by blood. Bullshit. Kai never craved for a family.

Second: Kai has financial problems, but this was pure nonsense. Lien knew that his young friend has piles of money on various bank accounts and who knows where else Kai stores his money.

The only reason that made sense to Lien was Kai's mission. It must have something to do with it. But was an adoption really needed to accomplish his mission? Lien shook his head in disbelief and sighed audibly. He knew from personal experience that Kai's actions were not always based on rational motives.

* * *

It was the last day in April when Kai got a surprise visit from his grandfather. About one month ago, Voltaire Hiwatari's son Susumu had adopted Kai, but to the world Kai was introduced as a born Hiwatari. The media had spread the news around the world and it took two weeks until the sensation about his person had died down. They had asked for personal interviews and so on, but the only time Kai stood in front of the cameras was on the day of the media conference where Voltaire Hiwatari introduced him not only as his grandson but also as his successor. However, the reporters had besieged the Hiwatari mansion in Iwakuni day after day two weeks long.

Another three weeks had passed since then and Voltaire Hiwatari wasn't at home much. His work kept him busy and he had several business trips. Kai had kept his promise regarding the Beyblade training and trained every day, even more than two hours. He also changed back into his disguise and most of the time he wore the clothes Voltaire had given to him back in Balkov Abbey. The scarf he had ordered after arriving in Iwakuni was delivered exactly after one week and since it was totally to Kai's liking he ordered two more.

Not only the Beyblade training kept Kai busy, also the planning of his current mission. He knew Voltaire's plan to use him in the Beyblade World Championship which would be held in Moscow this summer, because they had talked about it. Kai would be part of the Demolition Boys and they would face the strongest Beyblade teams of the world.

This event was Kai's chance. Voltaire has the Japanese citizenship and the Russian, so the arrest has to take place in Russia; this was the only country in which Kai could be sure Voltaire would be sent to a Russian prison. Ivanov's friend, the Interior Minister, would take care of the rest.

When Kai had asked Voltaire about his plan, the man was surprisingly open. He not only talked about the world championship, but also about using the Beybladers and the Biovolt Corporation to rule over the world. Kai remembered the scene clearly: Voltaire had laughed after telling him this and after he had stopped laughing he had added, "World dominance, Kai, is what I am after. And with your help and the power of the holy Bit Beasts I will get it." This was the first and, until now, only time Kai heard Voltaire laugh.

After that, Kai had gathered information about the holy Bit Beasts. He didn't know that they were so important, so he had never thought about them much. Dranzer was one of them and as time went by the Phoenix and he formed a friendship. Unfortunately, Kai couldn't find much information about Bit Beasts on the internet, but one name was mentioned on each site he accessed. Stanley A. Dickenson, mostly referred to as Mr. Dickenson, was now the president of the BBA, but before that he was a scientist, whose work involved the Bit Beasts.

One call and he had an appointment with this man in his office in Osaka on Tuesday. This implies that Kai had three days left to map out a strategy. Mr. Dickenson seemed to be a nice old guy, but Kai knew that the physical appearance can be treacherous.

* * *

Tuesday came fast and Kai decided to rely on his knowledge of human nature and his gut instinct. He took the Shinkansen to Osaka, since the ride only takes around two hours. The BBA building was near the sea and he found it without any problems. It was a fifteen floor high skyscraper and Mr. Dickenson's office was, of course, located on floor fifteen. When Kai walked towards the area of the elevators he saw a bunch of people waiting already for the next one to arrive, so he took the stairs instead.

Reaching Mr. Dickenson's office, Kai wasn't even a bit out of breath. The man's secretary was typing something on her laptop when she noticed him approaching.

"Mister …" she began, while opening an appointment book, looking up the name of the young visitor, "eh … Kai?" She looked at Kai questioningly, who hadn't mentioned his last name during the phone call.

"Can I go in?" he asked, ignoring her look of inquiry.

"Yes, Mr. Dickenson is in his office."

Kai entered the room without knocking. The man sitting in the chair behind a desk looked exactly like the one he saw on the internet: a chubby man, with a white beard and a hat on his head that he wore even in his office.

The elderly man stood up to greet Kai, pointed to the chair opposite his and both sat down. "How can I help you, Kai?"

"What do you know about Bit Beasts?" the bluenette asked outright.

"Bit Beasts. This is a complex theme. What exactly do you want to know?"

Somehow this man ray out confidence and Kai decided to be honest. "Is it possible to obtain world dominance with the help of the Bit Beasts' power?"

Mr. Dickenson thought about it for a while, before he answered, "I think it is possible. But why do you want to know?" And then Kai told Mr. Dickenson everything he knew about Voltaire's plan. After he finished, the president of the BBA was chalk-white and disgusted. "How can he?" he managed to say after a moment. "I know Voltaire Hiwatari personally and I also knew that he is planning something involving Beyblades, but I never imagined anything like this. Is the information you just gave me valid? How did you get it?" Minutes ago Mr. Dickenson had started to pace his office and now he stopped abruptly to watch Kai.

"He's my grandfather," the younger said hesitantly, "and I'm one of the Bladers he wants to use."

"I see. It is good that you came to me, but right now we can do nothing against your grandfather. Even your testimony wouldn't be enough. We need evidence."

"I have an idea how we can force him to react," Kai responded in a low voice.

"I am grateful for every suggestion, so what do you have in mind, Kai?"

"Voltaire will start his move with the world championship in Moscow and this is our chance to stop him. My grandfather chose Beyblades and their Bit Beasts as his weapons and we will fight with the same against him. As president of the BBA it should be easy for you to create a team of the best Beybladers with their Bit Beasts. I bet you have already some people in mind."

The old man nodded approvingly. "This could work. And yes, I know two very promising Beybladers. One is from China, his name is Ray Kon, and the other is the son of a good friend of me. His name is Max, Max Tate."

"Where can I find them? I want to check them myself."

"Ray is training somewhere in China, I think it was in the mountains of Greater Khingan, but I don't know the exact place. And Max lives with his father Taro Tate, a good friend, in Niigata, but they prepare to move to Osaka. Taro bought a little shop here. At the end of May they should be living here." During his speech Mr. Dickenson went back to his chair and sat down again.

"Do they have Bit Beasts?" Kai asked.

"Ray definitely has one. Its name is Driger, a white tiger. Max is a good Beyblader, but I don't think he has a Bit Beast. Taro never mentioned it, though."

"Sounds not very promising," Kai responded pessimistically.

"Don't underestimate them. They have potential. Believe me, I have an unerring eye for something like that."

"I respect your good eye for talents, but when establishing the team you should not only rely on that. There might be a good Blader in some secluded little village you never heard of. We need something to draw every Bladers' attention and there's only one way to achieve this." Kai looked at Mr. Dickenson, who nodded approvingly.

"A national Beyblade tournament," the old man concluded.

"That's what I had in mind. You should think about it, Mr. Dickenson," Kai recommended.

"If it would be my own decision, I would say yes right away, but I'm only the president of the BBA. Decisions like that have to be made by the BBA council. But I am positive that they endorse the idea."

"Will you tell them about Voltaire's plan?" Kai asked warily.

Mr. Dickenson thought about it for a moment before he said, "No, I think this won't be necessary. To tell the truth, it's possible that your grandfather has a mole in our council."

"That would suit him." Kai stood up, ready to leave, but before he exited the office Mr. Dickenson asked him one more question.

"How do I get in contact with you, Kai?"

Kai gave him his mobile phone number. At least the number of his 'Kai Hiwatari mission' mobile phone. For reasons of safety he used new mobile phones for every mission, this one wasn't an exception. He passed the secretary without even looking at her, which is why she gazed after the youngster angrily and Kai could hear a low, "What an impolite young man. And yet such a good looking one."

* * *

When Kai got home from his trip to Osaka, he was surprised to find Voltaire waiting for him in his home office. "What's up?" he greeted the old man.

"I don't like it when you speak in this manner, Kai. You are not a street kid anymore." Voltaire sounded stressed.

"What do you want?" Kai repeated his question in other words.

"What did you want in Osaka?" his grandfather asked back.

Kai's next words were well calculated and he said them with a mischievous grin on his face. "I visited a man named Mr. Dickenson." Seconds passed in complete silence. Kai was waiting for Voltaire's reaction and Voltaire was pondering over Kai's words. When the old Hiwatari said nothing, Kai continued, "I'm looking for an apartment in Osaka. I intend to move there as soon as possible."

Now, Voltaire was totally confused. Kai could see it in his eyes, so the next question wasn't a surprise. "What do you have in mind, Kai? It won't be long until the world championship starts. You should train instead of travelling through Japan."

Grin still on his face Kai responded, "It's always good to know your enemies, don't you agree, grandfather?" With that Kai left Voltaire's office, leaving behind a puzzled man.

* * *

Twelve days later Kai moved into his new apartment in Osaka. It was furnished to his liking, so he didn't need to deal with the purchase of furnishings. The apartment was located near Osaka Castle and he could use the Osaka Castle Park to train. When he inspected it the first time, he noticed many kids beyblading in the near park.

Now that he lived in Osaka, he had spotted some other places where the local Bladers frequently met and he went out every day to battle them. Within a week his name was well known in the Osaka Beyblade scene. This was all according to his plan, but something went definitely wrong. He had hoped that after fighting against all these Bladers and making a name on being a very good Beyblader, stronger opponents would appear, but apparently there weren't any in this city. Two weeks later he was known as the strongest Blader in Osaka.

Mr. Dickenson contacted him once at the end of May to tell him that Max Tate will move to Osaka the next day. He gave Kai the address and congratulated him to his new reputation being the best Beyblader in Osaka. Kai ended the call without thanking the man.

Voltaire hadn't contacted him since his move, but Kai hadn't expected anything else from his grandfather. The man was most likely on a business trip and not in his mansion in Iwakuni.

After Mr. Dickenson's call Kai went to the address the man had given him, although this Max wouldn't be there until tomorrow. He had nothing else to do and checking out the area might be not a bad idea. On is way he saw some kids beyblading near a river. He knew only one of the group: Carlos, a bad Blader with a bad attitude. He battled him several times and always won without any difficulties. Carlos was fighting against a child with blue hair and a baseball cap on his head. Kai watched their battle without being noticed by the group. He was curious about Carlos' opponent and about the outcome, of course. It didn't take long and the Beyblade of this new kid kicked Carlos' Blade out of the bey stadium.

Kai decided to change his plan unceremoniously and walked up to the group. He wanted to battle this kid with the blue hair. Before he could introduce himself, Carlos undertook it by calling out, "Kai! What are you doing here?"

Ignoring Carlos completely, Kai pointed his Beyblade Dranzer to the winner of the match and said, "Let's fight."

"Hey you, who do you think you are?!" the boy retorted angrily, but he fetched his Beyblade nonetheless.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari."

Now a small kid with big glasses and brown hair covering his eyes intervened, "Tyson, this is the new Blader everyone speaks of. You should be careful!"

"Tyson, is it then," Kai concluded still focusing on the blue-haired kid.

"I'm Tyson Granger and I will become the best Blader in the world. I accept your challenge, but don't start crying if you lose. "

They took their start positions and the battle began with the usual, "3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!" Tyson didn't stand a chance against Kai and after a minute the battle was over. Kai was the winner. Unintended he used a bit too much power and crushed the boy's Blade, although he didn't use Dranzer at all. Actually he never used Dranzer since his battle against Tala. 'Tala, I should not think about him, at least not in a place like this', Kai thought while watching Tyson, who prostrated in disbelief. The people around them were so shocked that nobody said anything or moved. Kai left the scene without interrupting the silence.

* * *

A/N: I will now roughly follow the first Beyblade season with this story. The appearance of the Beyblade characters is the one of the third season, since I like their look in this one the most.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The BBA council agreed to let the national Beyblade tournament happen and Mr. Dickenson phoned Kai to let him know that they got the ball rolling. In the interim Kai had checked Max Tate, who had freshly moved to Osaka. The blond boy was a good Beyblader, but it didn't seem that he has a Bit Beast. Surprisingly Max had formed a friendship with Tyson Granger, the Blader whose Beyblade he had unintended destroyed. The boy got a new Beyblade, a more powerful one, and if Kai's feeling wasn't fooling him this big mouthed ape had somehow gained the power of a Bit Beast. That's why he kept an eye on the little group that was completed by the brown haired boy with the glasses he had met when fighting Tyson. His name was Kenny and he was the tinkerer of the group. He created the new Beyblade of the ape only with the help of his laptop. As a loner himself, Kai was always astonished how strong someone could be when being part of a team; alone those three were weak, but together they weren't to be underestimated.

Kai knew that Mr. Dickenson had informed the trio about the national tournament which would be held in Osaka next weekend. And he also knew that Tyson was eager after batting him again, because Mr. Dickenson had told him that.

The last days before the tournament Kai found himself training a lot, but he didn't train to become stronger. More or less the contrary was the case. He trained to hide his true strength and to adjust his power to the power of his opponents. Somehow he ended up to take the ape as a benchmark.

This wasn't the only thing Kai recognized. The whole mission got extremely serious. Voltaire really planned to take over the world and although Kai wasn't interested in the fate of the world, he didn't want to live under a dictator like Voltaire. Of course, the thought about inheriting the man's power was tempting, but not tempting enough. Kai had accepted the mission under Ivanov's conditions and he would never betray an employer, because of his own desires. That was against the bluenette's ethnics.

The tournament was held at the Seaside Dome on the 11th of June. There were two rounds. In the first round four groups (A, B, C, D) had a multi-match where only the winner reaches the second round. The second round contained one on one battles. Kai was in group B and had to fight Kenny in the first round. This would be easy since Kenny was only a good tinkerer, but not a good Blader. The match was over within two minutes. First, Dranzer kicked out all the other Beyblades and Kenny's jumping Blade in the end. Even the little power he used was enough to destroy the boy's Beyblade. Kai was sure that the next Beyblade Kenny would build was a lot better than this one, because after watching the trio for some days he recognized the talent of the brown haired kid and he valued it.

Just this morning he had a brief talk with Mr. Dickenson and they talked a bit about Kenny. Kai suggested including Kenny in the team even if he loses in round one, because of his talent in analyzing and creating powerful Beyblades. Mr. Dickenson, who had also recognized Kenny's talent, agreed to the idea.

They also talked about Max and Ray. Ray arrived in Osaka yesterday and Kai hadn't had the chance to meet him yet. "He will be in the tournament as my special guest. He has a good chance to be part of the team, because of his Bit Beast Driger," Mr. Dickenson had explained to Kai. "He will be in group D."

"Okay. So with Kenny as an inactive and Ray and me as active Bladers we need to find two more. Maxie is good, but he doesn't have a Bit Beast and without one he wouldn't stand a chance against the Demolition Boys." Kai paused for a moment, then he continued, "Although I don't like him, he would be a good teammate."

"You mean Tyson?" Mr. Dickenson asked with a smile. Kai's distaste of the blue haired teen was clearly visible in his face and tone. "Yes, you are right. And, it seems that he has a strong bond with his Bit Beast Dragoon."

"Okay. He or Ray will be the flagship of our team," Kai stated.

Mr. Dickenson was surprised. "Are you sure? I thought you will be the number one?"

"No, I'm not interested in drawing all the attention on me. I will stay in the background and function as the team captain and emergency man."

"Does this mean you plan to lose in the final round?" Mr. Dickenson was still amazed.

"Hm," was the only response the president of the BBA got. Kai finished the talk by turning around and walking away. Losing, although deliberately, wasn't something he was really after. After all he hated to lose.

Due to Mr. Dickenson's authority Max was in group A, Kai and Kenny in group B, Tyson in C and Ray in D. If all went according to the plan Kai would come upon Max in the second round and Tyson had to show his skills against Ray. And everything went according to the plan. Tyson had to fight against Carlos, who participated as well, and this time he managed to win without any difficulties. Ray was as good as Mr. Dickenson had told him. With the help of his Beyblade Driger he cut all the other Blades into two and won in group D.

Kai watched the Chinese Blader with interest. He was not only a strong fighter, but also very good looking. The traditional white Chinese clothes pleased his overall appearance: long black hair tight back in a white wrap reached down to the ankles and golden colored eyes. Especially the eyes were alluring, since they reminded Kai of a cat and Kai loved cats since he was a little boy. If they were together in a team, his self-imposed sexual abstinence would no doubt begin to totter.

Ray had to battle Tyson in the semi-final and this match flustered Kai more than his own against Max. Without the power of a Bit Beast Max wouldn't stand a chance against Dranzer's fire attacks. Ray and Tyson both had Bit Beasts, but Ray had Driger for months, whereas Tyson got Dragoon just some days before. They didn't have so much training, but somehow Kai had the feeling that the annoying teenager would win against the calm Chinese, although it was illogical. Nonetheless, he had a hunch…

After a thirty-minute break the first match started. For this occasion a new Beystadium was used, the Tower-Arena. The difficulty of this arena was to bring the Beyblade to the top of the tower and there it had to spin for ten seconds. After no more than three rounds, the winner would be announced.

D.J. Jazzman, the most popular host, was presenting the battle. "Are you ready?!" he asked the crowd which screamed enthusiastically as a response. "Here we go! In the first semi-final Max will fight Kai, so guys, take your start positions! 3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!"

Kai noticed that Max used a new Beyblade and it was now rushing to the top of the tower, but Dranzer was also heading there. Both failed. The green Blade didn't stop and started to spin towards the top again, this time with success.

'If I use Dranzer's Spin Fire Attack, I might destroy the other Beyblade and would win the match after one fight,' Kai thought while Dranzer sprang into the air. "Dranzer, Spin Fire Attack!" With a devastating strike he kicked Max' Beyblade out of the stadium and spun the necessary ten seconds at the top. Kai and Dranzer won the first round. 'His Beyblade is still in one piece. Not bad, but without the power of a Bit Beast he can't win against my Dranzer.'

"Are you ready for the second round?" Jazzman asked the opponents. "3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!"

"This time I won't lose, Kai!" Max said confidently.

'I wonder what he's planning,' Kai thought, but instead he responded, "We'll see."

Max shot his Blade directly at the top of the tower, but this time it spun the other way round. Kai still didn't know what Max had in mind, so he concluded that the blond just wanted to confuse him. Since Kai would never call himself imaginative, except any sexual subjects, he tried the same as in round one. "Spin Fire Attack, Dranzer!" And again Dranzer landed a direct hit on the green Blade's top, but somehow this time it kept spinning around. Due to the power of the impact a tremor went through the whole Seaside Dome.

"Interesting, but ten seconds aren't over yet," Kai praised Max.

"I know, but when my Beyblade starts spinning in the other direction it will absorb Dranzer's power," Max finally explained his plan. "You'll lose this round, Kai." And as if proving Max' words to be true, Dranzer was tossed off the tower. The ten seconds were over and Max was the winner. The third match would show who will fight in the final.

Suddenly max Bit Chip broke and the Beyblade kicked itself out of the stadium. First, it didn't look like Max could fix it, but then the blond smiled again. He picked something up from the ground, something that must have been in this clunky looking necklace he wore for this match. Kai, who had almost thought the battle was already over before it could get really interesting, tried to look at the thing Max now put on his Beyblade.

'Could this be a Bit Beast?' he wondered and if Dranzer had heard him and wanted to confirm him, it gleamed for a second. 'Seems like the team is now completed,' Kai smiled inwardly, 'and Dranzer wants to fight some more.'

Max looked confident, but also a bit insecure since he didn't know what power he obtained just now. D.J. Jazzman counted for the third match, "3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!" Both Blades rushed to the top of the tower and attacked each other forcefully. The ten seconds were over, but still no winner in sight. Both Beyblades spun down to have more space to attack with even more power. Dranzer attacked the green Blade with the power Kai allowed it to use. It wouldn't be very convincing if he used much more power than in the previous battles and he still wanted to lose in the final, so he couldn't be weaker all of a sudden again.

Max, who now called his Beyblade Draciel, because of the Bit Beast, defended the attack and the battle got so fierce that Draciel appeared. With his power Draciel kicked Dranzer in the air, but the match wasn't over yet.

'I haven't fought against a Bit Beast since my battle with … Not the right time to think about him.' Focusing on the Beystadium again Kai commanded Dranzer to appear as well and with a final blow Draciel flew out of the stadium. Dranzer and Kai were the winner.

For this day the battle was over. The second semi-final would be held tomorrow. Tyson faced Ray and this time a classic Beystadium was used again. Kai watched the fight from the grand stand and wasn't surprised when Ray won the first round. His Beyblade Driger hunted Dragoon like a cat hunts a mouse and with the infamous Tiger Claw Attack the blue Dragoon was kicked out and totally destroyed.

The official rules said that Tyson must fix his Beyblade otherwise Ray would be the winner. It didn't look like Tyson could continue and Ray started to walk out of the arena when Kenny came with a bunch of replacement equipment. Now Tyson was allowed a little time-out in which Kenny repaired Dragoon.

Twenty minutes later the second round started. Ray immediately attacked with the Tiger Claw, but this time Dragoon just pushed it off. The blue dragon started a counter by creating a tornado and first it seemed that Tyson was now at an advantage. No, the white tiger eliminated the storm and finally showed itself.

"I can't believe it," Kai said out loud and continued in his thoughts, 'Why does he have a tiger and I a Phoenix? I want the cat.' Kai wasn't a jealous person, but when it came to cats he was. Although he liked Dranzer really much, Ray's Driger was as beautiful as the owner. And untouchable, at least until he finished his mission. When would this be?

After minutes of relentless attacks, both Blades seemed to be equipollent. Then, a new tornado emerged and within the blue dragon Dragoon appeared. Another minute later and Driger flew out of the stadium. Tyson won the second round.

Ray approached Tyson, who was already surrounded by Kenny and Max, and they had a brief talk. 'Seems like Tyson will be the new national champion,' Kai thought while following the movements of Ray's lips to read what he was saying. Ray gave up the match and from watching the quartet Kai concluded that Ray was now a friend of the other Beybladers. 'You've got to hand it to him. Tyson easily makes new friends.' It suited Kai just fine since they were all in the same team soon.

After the semi-final was a two-hour break before the final started. Tyson used the time to let Kenny fix his Beyblade and to make it even stronger. Furthermore, today was Tyson's birthday and his grandfather came with some people from their neighborhood to celebrate. He even asked Kai to celebrate with him, but the bluenette refused and walked away.

At 5 p.m. the final started for real. The stadium used in the final was just called the cage, because it was encircled by bars. Three rounds and the one, who won two of them, was the champion. D.J. Jazzman was once more the presenter. "3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!" The match began.

Dranzer and Dragoon made short work and rushed towards each other. Tyson was the one, who attacked first with Dragoon's tornado. Kai was pushed back against the bars and Dranzer followed him suit. Tyson and Dragoon won round number one.

Everyone in the Seaside Dome was surprised. Most of them reckoned that Kai would win the first two rounds and would be the final winner. Well, they all knew nothing about Kai's plan. Only Mr. Dickenson rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kai, I know you can do more than that. Why don't you use your power?" Tyson asked after the first round.

Kai smiled. "Maybe I underestimated you, but that won't happen a second time," he responded while he asked himself, 'Should I let him win the second round or should I make it exciting?'

"At least you have smiled once."

"Oh, did I do that? Then treasure it, because it won't happen again."

"I don't know what your problem is, dude." Tyson was surprised by Kai's harsh reply since he only wanted to be friendly.

"I don't beyblade for fun like you. Let's go back to business."

Both Bladers took their start positions and Jazzman announced the second round, "3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!"

Tyson didn't lose any time and assailed Dranzer with Dragoon's Storm Attack. This time Kai unleashed Dranzer and with its Fire Arrow Dragoon was kicked out of the stadium.

'Let's make it a bit exciting, Tyson. Now show me what you really are made of.'

As fast as Kai lost the first round he won the second, but Tyson didn't seem depressed. He was even more joyous then before. "Now we are on equal grounds, Kai."

'You think, but I won't disappoint you birthday boy. You will have a good fight with me. That's my present to you. Like this, you can be proud of yourself.' Kai didn't say anything of this out loud. He just looked at Tyson and took his start position.

"Are you ready for the final?!" Jazzman asked no one in particular. "Here we go! 3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!"

Dragoon and Dranzer started immediately to attack each other and both Bit Beasts didn't wait long to show up. Storm and fire dashed into each other and caused an explosion. For a moment nobody could say who had won the match, if there even was a winner.

'Please Dranzer. I know it's hard to lose, but please, be the loser this time,' Kai repeated mantra-like. As soon as the air cleared Tyson and Kai looked for their Beyblades, but they couldn't find them in the arena. Then, they noticed them falling of the sky and Dragoon and Dranzer started to attack each other again as if the match had started just now. When both Blades came down, Dragoon hit the edge of the Beystadium and spun back to the middle of the arena. Dranzer hit the edge as well, but it fell off and stopped spinning before Kai's feet.

'Wow Dranzer. This was a good stunt. Now nobody will think that I lost deliberately.'

D.J. Jazzman announced Tyson as the new national champion, but before the blue haired teen could say anything Mr. Dickenson and Ray walked up to the two finalists. "You two know how to give a good performance," the president of the BBA praised both.

Before Kai and Tyson could reply anything, the lights went out and four spotlights went on. Each one focused on one of the four semi-finalists Max, Ray, Kai and Tyson. "These four outstanding Beyblader will represent the BBA in the World Championships in Moscow and the national championships in Asia and America," Jazzmam enlightened everyone. "Tyson, Max and Ray will be the active Beybladers and Kai will serve as the team captain and their trainer." After a short moment Jazzman added, "And Kenny will be part as well. He will be the tinkerer of the … by the way, what's the name of the team?"

By the opportunity to become the best Blader in the world, Tyson jumped in the air and with zest he suggested Bladebreakers as the team's name. Since nobody said anything against it, the official name was decided. Max and Kenny ran towards the national champion and everyone seemed outright happy, except for Kai, who looked uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you happy, Kai?" Mr. Dickenson whispered to him. "Everything went as planned."

"Yeah, but they are so annoying," Kai frowned while looking at the cheerful group that was now the Bladebreakers. "I won't survive. This Tyson-guy pisses me off. I can't stand him." Kai was earnestly, but why did Tyson annoy him so much? He didn't know himself.

"You will get used to them," Mr. Dickenson encouraged him. "Keep in mind: We have to stop your grandfather."

"Hm."

Tyson walked up to Kai to shake hands with him. They were teammates now and so for Tyson it was natural that Kai was now his friend. Kai walked away before Tyson reached him and across his shoulder he said to all of them, but especially to Tyson, "Enjoy this day. Tomorrow morning training will start and I won't go easy on you. Be on time."

Kai could hear Mr. Dickenson saying, "He's okay. Just do what he says and everything will be fine."

* * *

When Kai came home this Sunday evening, he was exhausted. Not because of the tournament, everything went according to the plan, but this Tyson-guy! He was so tiring.

"I won't survive. I can't. This is too much!" Kai slumped down on the couch and face-palmed. "I knew that this guy is a big mouthed ape, but … Good Lord … this is too much. I'll never survive until the World Championship in Moscow, if we ever make it so far."

The reason that Kai was so annoyed by the blue haired teen was not only his behavior during the national tournament. It was more because of the interview Tyson gave afterwards. Kai saw it on his way back to his apartment and couldn't suppress a loud sigh. Now that he was the number one in Japan, Tyson totally overestimated himself. He had talked like he was already the number one in the whole world. And something this stupid pissed Kai off. Back when he was a child soldier there were many kids like that and in the end they all died.

To calm his anger and frustration Kai audibly cursed Tyson with his goofy grin. Anger, because he had to lose against such an annoying ape and frustration, because Tyson, Ray and Max were good, but far away from the level of the Demolition Boys. In two months the Word Championship in Moscow would be held and until then he had to train those three. They were, no doubt, all talented Beybladers, but nobody was a natural talent like himself.

"It can't be helped. Tomorrow training will start and in one week we will fly to China to win the Asian Championship," Kai whispered quietly. "And after that, we will fly to America and try our luck. And in the end, when we won all the Championships, we can fight the Demolition Boys in Moscow." 'And I will see Tala again,' he added in his thoughts.

As soon as he thought about the Russian his groin ached. His self-imposed sexual abstinence was harder to bear as he had imagined. Now, that he stayed away from any sexual interactions, he realized how addicted he really was.

"I'm totally fucked up," he sighed and stood up to pace the room. The brief thought about the redhead had awakened an unfulfilled desire within him. "Shit!" Kai went into the bathroom just to walk back out again seconds later. "Shit." He breathed out and slumped on the couch, jumped to his feet and walked back into the bathroom. There he undressed in less than ten seconds and turned the cold water of his shower on. The ice-cold water washed every thought in his head away…

* * *

A/N: Seems like this story is updated once a month. Well, we are now at the end of episode 7 (just if you want to know).

Why I changed the title: The story started as a One Shot and I think the title 'Prison Routine' doesn't fit the story anymore. 'FOUL PLAY: Kill me if you can' is a title with much latitude since I don't know how this story will progress.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

One week after the national tournament the new formed Japanese Beyblade team, the Bladebreakers, flew to China to participate in the Asian Championships. The tournament would take place in a secluded tower, simply called China Tower, which was particularly built for the Asian Championships. Since there wasn't any direct flight from Osaka to Chengdu, the nearest city with an airport, the Bladebreakers had to fly to Hong Kong first.

Ray, who lived in Hong Kong, had also a part-time job as a waiter in a restaurant, which was owned by one of his uncle's friends. Kai, in his real life working part-time in a café as well, had to smile inwardly about this stupid similarity. The last week was probably one of the most tiring weeks in his life and he only managed to survive by coming up with thousand different ways to kill Tyson. One week training was definitely too less to get this bunch of morons in shape, but it was all they had before they flew to China.

Ray awaited Tyson, Max and Kai already in Hong Kong and there they met Ray's former team the White Tigers, who they later had to fight in the Asian Championship finals.

After their short stopover in Hong Kong, the Bladebreakers arrived in Chengdu without incident and continued the journey via bus. All the Beyblade teams were accommodated at a special hotel just for the participating teams, so they had enough privacy to prepare for the competition. The media and of course the supporters weren't allowed to enter the hotel grounds.

The Bladebreakers didn't have any problems to make their way up to the finals, although Ray was kind of a problem child. First, he was torn between his new team and his former team, the White Tigers, who now viewed Ray as a traitor. Then, Ray lost his Bit Beast Driger because of losing his focus during a fight with his old friend Kevin, a member of the White Tigers. After that Mariah, Ray's childhood friend and secret love, tried to persuade him to come back, but Ray decided to stay a member of the Bladebreakers and didn't go back to his former team. Fortunately, Driger came back during Ray's battle in the quarter-finals, but just before the semi-final the Chinese hurt his ankle. Because of a slumping Tyson and Ray were almost too late for the match, but in the end they arrived in time and Tyson won the third battle.

The final fight against the White Tigers began with a loss. Max could only win the first battle against Gary and lost the other two. Ray began his match against Mariah with a loss as well, but fortunately he was able to win the remaining two. In the third round Lee, the team captain of the White Tigers, and Tyson had three fierce battles. Lee won the first, Tyson the second and the deciding third round ended in a draw. A decisive match took place. Lee participated for the White Tigers and Ray asked Tyson to be allowed to represent the Japanese team since it would be the chance for him to settle his dispute with his former team once and for all. Ray won and the Bladebreakers became the new Asian champions. The American Championships would start in around two weeks, so Tyson, Max and Kai flew back to Japan.

After appointed as the captain of the Bladebreakers, Kai hadn't met his grandfather and if he had his druthers it would have stayed this way. But Voltaire more or less summoned Kai and Denton, the Hiwataris' butler, was already waiting for him in front of his apartment in Osaka. He drove Kai all the way to the Hiwatari mansion in Iwakuni to make sure that his master would be able to talk to his grandson. In three days Kai would fly to America, so Voltaire wouldn't have much time to preach his dogmas. In the end they only talked once during diner.

"Kai, when you are in America search for Beyblades with Bit Beasts. Until now we don't have much information about any American Beyblader, so gather as much knowledge as possible. Always remember: Beyblade isn't a game. This is war. I count on you," Voltaire said to Kai who only answered with a short sarcastically, "Yes, sir," and left the room.

'Jesus, the old man really thinks I'm going to help him to achieve global dominance. He's in for a shock.' Back in his own room Kai's thoughts wandered to his new teammates. 'We only barely won the Asian Championships and although Tyson, Max and Ray got a lot stronger during the tournament they are still too weak. They still wouldn't stand a chance against the Demolition Boys … against Tala …' Kai's thoughts drifted off some more and when he fell asleep this night he did it with a satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *

On 30th June Tyson, Max and Kai finally flew to San Francisco, America. Ray awaited them already there because after the Asian Championships he went back to Hong Kong and from there he flew directly to America. Max was probably the one most looking forward to visiting San Francisco since his mother lived there. It turned out that Max mother, Judy Tate, was an important researcher of the BBA and at the same time the coach of the PPB All Stars, the top American Beyblade team and the favorites to win the American Championships. To be able to participate in the World Championships in Russia the Bladebreakers had to beat the Americans.

During a visit of the BBA research center Judy was able to complete the data of Max, Tyson and Ray that she would later use against them in the Championship. Only Kai wasn't persuaded to give away his true strength. Actually not even his own teammates knew about their captain's true power. Emily, a member of the PPB All Stars and probably their strongest Blader, was a smart young girl and only because of her good observation skills she could tell that Kai was hiding something and that made her dangerous.

Usually there were two possibilities Kai handled such situations when someone seemed to be a danger for his missions. The first was to kill the person and eliminate the threat or the second option: seducing the person. 'The eyes of love are blind' weren't just some random words, they spoke the truth. Killing was out of the way and seducing wouldn't really fit his current character, but when somebody knew his true identity…? The fact that Emily's curiosity grew with every day didn't make it any easier.

Before the actual tournament started, which would be held in the Glitter Dome in Las Vegas, a little charity event was organized in San Francisco. There three chosen youngsters had to beyblade against three famous citizens: the mayor of San Francisco, a popular boxer and a famous actress. Max and Emily were two of the selected Beybladers and the third was Mario, an American Blader who would also participate in the Championships with his team Spintensity. Since it was a three-against-three-match team spirit was an essential factor if you wanted to win. It turned out that Emily didn't have any team spirit and that gave Kai an idea. In the end Max, Emily and Mario won the charity tournament nonetheless and the Bladebreakers finally flew to Las Vegas the next day.

Emily stuck to her guns, so Kai decided to fight in the first match to show her that he wasn't afraid of her collecting data of Dranzer. Of course he knew that she wouldn't be able to gain any information anyway. Dranzer appeared so sudden and for such a short time that even the super computer of the PPB All Stars wasn't able to learn anything about Kai and his Phoenix. Emily and the PPB were none the wiser.

Still, Emily didn't stop bothering Kai, so for the rest of the tournament the bluenette decided to stay in the background and only gave advice when his teammates were about to lose. One exception happened during the semi-final, because Tyson ate too much the day before and was ill now. Again, Kai made the fight as short as necessary, so data-collection wouldn't be possible.

While Ray was kind of a problem child in China, this time it was Max. Due to his mother and her technology he began to doubt his own strength and Kenny suggested to not letting him participate in the finals. His argument: Max' mother knew him too well, so Kai should be the third Blader and this rubbed Kai the wrong way.

The finals were already on the next day, so there wasn't much time left to convince the others that Max was the right man for the match. And overall, Max seemed to have lost his confidence as well. This time Judy Tate was the one who rescued Kai from his misery. After a brief talk with her, Max decided to fight no matter what his teammates say and with his new found confidence nobody wanted to say no anymore.

That perfectly matched Kai's own plan for the night: his plan to seduce Emily. By now she had started to do some background research on Kai and the girl was anything but stupid. After her failed data gathering during Kai's first match, she had asked him if he was a relative of the famous Voltaire Hiwatari.

"Why do you want to know?" Kai had asked her back and that was when she admitted that she did some research and somehow she stumbled over the name Hiwatari. Before the national tournament in Japan Kai had requested Mr. Dickenson to not mention his family name anywhere. So most people only knew him as Kai. Even his own teammates seemed to have forgotten his family name, if he had ever mentioned his name to them. How did Emily find out? As far as Kai knew his family name was never brought up in newspapers or magazines and the only time it was mentioned on television was during the press conference when he was introduced as the heir of Hiwatari Enterprises. But at this time he had looked totally different from now.

"So you are?" Emily answered with another counter question.

"Would you go out with me if I were a Hiwatari?" Emily was surprised not having expected such a question in return from the introverted Kai and she blushed lightly. Before she could reply, Kai continued already, "And if I'm not a Hiwatari, would you still go out with me?"

"Ah … well … I'm …" It was the first time that somebody asked Emily for a date and she didn't know what to say.

"How about Saturday night?" Kai had to suppress a grin watching the still speechless Emily. 'Somehow she's kinda cute. A date might not be such a bad thing, at least when she's not talking about Beyblades the whole time. I wonder if I could get her to use her tongue not only for speaking, but for some other stuff as well.'

After a while Emily found her voice, "But what about the finals? They are on Sunday."

"Is this a problem? We are highly likely the two who won't have to fight."

The brown haired girl thought about this for a brief moment, then she nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 8 p.m." Kai turned around and waved good-bye while walking away.

"Wait! I didn't …" but Emily's words fell on deaf ears. Kai was already out of sight.

* * *

Emily was dressed in a nice May green skirt that barely reached down to his knees, and a neat white blouse, which she wore, in Kai's opinion, too buttoned. Kai himself had also changed his typical Beyblade outfit with a simple pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt. His usually spiky hair hung loosely down and it looked like he just got out of bed and hadn't even bothered to comb it.

Kai, who had been in Las Vegas before, abducted Emily to a tiny but neat restaurant in a murky narrow back alley. Since the restaurant was a real insider's tip, not many people were there. They didn't start talking until the waiter left with their orders, but Emily couldn't hold back any longer. "Kai, what…?"

The bluenette silenced her by pressing his index finger on her lips. "I know what you want to ask and what you want to know. So just listen. First, yes, you are right. My name is Hiwatari and I'm the grandson of the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises. And yes, I am his heir. But what I'll tell you now is a secret and Mr. Dickenson and I are the only two who know about it, yet. So don't tell anyone and I would appreciate it when you don't tell anyone who I am, either."

Emily thought about it for a moment, but when she noticed Kai's serious look she replied, "Okay. You can trust me."

'No, I can't trust you, but if I have to tell you, to stop you from prying into my history … I'll tell you everything', Kai thought, but he said out loud, "Even your boss Judy Tate. Don't tell her anything, at least not yet. I guess Mr. Dickenson will tell her soon enough, anyway." The brunette nodded to show Kai that she agreed and he continued, "My grandfather plans to conquer the world with the power of the Bit Beasts. He will put his plan into action during or shortly after the World Championship in Russia. The Russian Beyblade team is basically owned by him and the only way to stop him is to win the tournament."

"Okay, I get it, I guess," Emily said doubtfully and interrupted Kai. "And the Bladebreakers will be the team who'll fight against Voltaire? Do you really think they are strong enough?"

"I know they are good enough. Maybe not now, but they get better, fast. And maybe each one of them alone isn't that strong, but together Tyson, Max, Ray and their brain Kenny are tougher than you can imagine."

Before Kai could explain further, Emily interrupted him again, "And what about you? Aren't you a part of the Bladebreakers as well?"

"I'm just their captain to give them advice and help them when it gets too hairy. But don't worry. If the All Stars win tomorrow and your team is going to fight in the World Championships, Mr. Dickenson will enlighten Judy about Voltaire immediately and you'll be the one we will put our confidence in." Kai couldn't suppress a smile because Emily didn't look very delighted.

Before they could continue their talk, the waiter came with their food and they started to eat. It was so delicious that they stayed almost totally silent during their meal. After finishing they tried to do some small talk, but since both of them weren't very good in talking about trivial things they left the restaurant soon.

Wordlessly they walked side by side through a park, enjoying the silence around them. Emily was the first to talk again, "It's already past 11p.m. I should go now."

Kai stopped and turned to look at her when she stopped as well. He wanted to see her reaction when he replied, "You don't want to." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, I mean I want to go," Emily corrected herself, but Kai noticed a slight flush on her face.

"Liar." Nonetheless, Kai brought her back to her hotel. Before she went inside, he warned her again, "Don't talk to anybody about Voltaire's plan, not even Judy."

"I know. You can trust me," Emily answered turning around one last time. "And I won't tell anyone your name."

Kai stayed silent and watched her go until she entered the elevator. 'I have to tell Mr. Dickenson that Emily is now in the picture as well. I don't like that … I don't trust her, but at least she has something else on her mind now and won't do more research on me. At least I hope.'

* * *

Sunday, the final day of the American Championships, started with bright sunshine. Tyson seemed to be in peak form and fought out the first round against Steven from the PPB All Stars. He could win the first match without problems, then Steven cranked up. Tyson lost the second battle but won the third again, so the first point went to the Bladebreakers.

Ray, who fought in the second round, and, although he gave his best, didn't stand a chance against Eddie, lost. Eddie, the basketball freak of the PPB All Stars, won the first two matches without any difficulties.

The third round would decide who would go to Russia to participate in the World Championships. For the Bladebreakers Max was ready. The American team fielded Michael, who won the first battle and it looked like Max would never be able to beat him. The blond boy's self-confidence was almost totally destroyed, but fortunately he got his fighting spirit back and won the remaining two matches. His mother Judy had to admit that Beybattles were still won by humans and not by technology. Now the Bladebreakers were not only the Asian champions but the American champions as well.

The further plan was to fly to New York on the next day and enter a ship there. The ship would drive to St. Petersburg with a short stop in Southampton, England. From St. Petersburg they would take the train to Moscow where they had two weeks left to train before the World Championships would begin on the 20th of August.

But everything went wrong. When they landed in Southampton they disembarked to have breakfast somewhere in the city and when they came back their ship was nowhere in sight anymore. Ray had the brilliant idea to take a train to London, because the BBA had an office there. Unfortunately Mr. Dickenson wasn't approachable. In London the Bladebrakers made also contact with a Beyblade group named Dark Bladers, who followed them all the way to Paris, France. On top of the Eiffel Tower Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were attacked by them again. Kai, who was in a nearby park, noticed the presence of the Bit Beast and came to help them. Together they were able to beat the Dark Bladers once and for all. Oliver, a French Beyblader, had witnessed the whole battle and it turned out that the boy with green hair was one of the best Beybladers in Europe. Of course Tyson had to challenge him and surprisingly the match ended in a draw.

Already on the ship to St. Petersburg the Bladebreakers met an unnaturally strong European Blader named Robert, who easily won against Tyson. That was the main reason why they had decided to travel through Europe by train instead of flying directly to Moscow. So, they could meet Europes strongest Beybladers and what better training could they get before the World Championships?

After the battle with Oliver, the French boy suggested that the Bladebreakers should go to Rome and meet Enrique there. Enrique counted also to the best four European Bladers and Oliver himself said, the Italian was a lot stronger than himself.

It wasn't very difficult to find Enrique in the capital, but to get him to fight against Tyson was stressful. Finally, they faced each other, but Tyson lost miserably. Enrique's Bit Beast Amphilyon attacked the young Japanese Blader and only due to Dragoon's intervention Tyson was still in one piece. This incident had such an impact on Enrique that he granted Tyson a rematch. Tyson enhanced his Beyblade and improved his skills so much within a day that on the next day, when the rematch was held, he won against Enrique. Together with Dragoon he was able to turn Amphilyon power against itself and in the end Dragoon had to protect Enrique from his own Bit Beast.

Oliver, who had decided to visit his friend Enrique in Rome, had witnessed the Italian's defeat and invited the Bladebreakers to visit Europe's strongest Blader. It was not a big surprise that said Beyblader was Robert, the boy the Bladebreakers had met on the ship. But Robert wasn't alone; he had a visitor from Scotland, Johnny McGregor, and when Tyson wanted to battle Robert again, the Bladebreakers had to beat Johnny first.

Unfortunately Johnny chose Kai as his opponent and that got Kai into a catch-22 situation. The bluenette knew that he was able to defeat the Scotsman by using a higher power level than before. But when he would do this the gap between his power and the power of the rest of the team would be too great and especially Kenny would start to question how he got so strong all of a sudden. So the only option was to lose the battle. Not an easy decision because Johnny was a real loudmouth and an unpleasant contemporary.

Robert allowed the Bladebreakers to stay for the night, but in the end they stayed for two nights, because the Japanese team had challenged the four best European Beybladers to a team match. After Robert and the others had thought about and discussed this, they agreed. The tournament would be held in the Olympic Coliseum, Robert's new build private arena, and it would serve as the opening ceremony.

First Oliver fought against Ray and as a surprise for both the battle ended in a draw. Max had relinquished his chance to battle against a European Blader, so that Kai could face Johnny again. Since the first match ended in a draw, Kai's plan was to let this match and in a draw as well, but after Tyson intervened and gave him the advice to use the same tactic he had used in his battle against Enrique in Rome, Kai decided it would be okay to win this one with said strategy. Since Johnny was a loudmouth it was very satisfying to put him in his place.

Tyson challenged Robert in the third round and first it seemed that Tyson would lose again. Max and Ray wanted to help their friend, but this time Kai intervened. The bluenette considered that Tyson started to rely too much on his teammates, so Kai wanted him to fight this battle alone. Due to the strong bond between Tyson and his Bit Beast Dragoon they won against the European champion.

Now the Bladebreakers were able to continue their way to the World Championships, because Robert and the others had only accepted the team-match-challenge when the Bladebreakers would transfer their admission to participate in the World Championships after a loss.

After the tournament Mr. Dickenson showed up and it turned out that he had observed them the whole time in Europe. Meanwhile, Kai bothered more and more the closer he came to Moscow. What will happen when meeting Tala again? What will he do?

* * *

A/N: This chapter is boring. I hope it wasn't too boring to read. We are now already at the end of episode 39, but after a lot back and forth I decided to just sum up the events until the World Championship starts. That means Tala will be back in the next chapter :)

Although nothing is in this chapter, Kai is still oversexed and you will come to know what he did during travelling with the Bladebreakers in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Bladebreakers drove with the overnight train to Moscow where they arrived in the early morning of the 13th of August. The World Championships would start in one week and the Japanese team wanted to use the remaining days to train and also to explore the city. Except of Kai none of them had ever visited Moscow before.

Although it was August, the warmest month in the year, the temperature was just around 17°C and of course Tyson was the first to complain. After he had won against Robert he was 200% sure to be able to beat every Blader in the world, bur Kai knew that the blue haired teen wasn't strong enough to win against the Demolition Boys. Since there wasn't much time left, he had to set the last part of his plan in motion immediately after arriving in Russia's capital.

Before the bluenette had entered the train, he had talked with his grandfather over the phone to inform him about the latest happenings. Then, they discussed the further way of proceeding or more correct would be to say Voltaire told Kai what their strategy would be. The teen was ordered to arrange a meeting between Boris and the Bladebreakers on their first day in Moscow. A little power demonstration wouldn't harm anyone and it was obvious that Tyson would never say 'no' to a match. Since Kai hadn't any serious arguments against this, he agreed to plan, although he preferred the Bladebreakers wouldn't have any contact with Boris outside the tournament. At least he had an idea how the meeting would look like a coincidence. Kenny had a little map to find their hotel in the big city. It would be easy to switch the map with a false one and by the time the others would be so desperate they would follow the bluenette everywhere. Kai would guide his teammates to a place near Balkov Abbey where Boris would show up and invite them to lunch. The moment Tyson would hear the word lunch, all his alarm clocks would be turned off and the others would follow his lead.

Since Boris was the president of the Biovolt Corporation, which was the sponsor of the World Championships and at the same time the manager of the tournament, the Bladebreakers would never assume anything bad behind this coincidentally meeting.

In the end everything went according to that plan. Tyson didn't fight against a member of the Demolition Boys, but nonetheless the Bladebreakers were amazed by the power of the Russian Beybladers. And, they were frightened by the seriousness of their opponents. To them beyblading wasn't just a game, it was all that they had left in their life. Losing meant to lose the right to live.

'Almost perfect little soldiers you've bred for yourself, grandfather. But almost isn't enough. At least not when I'm on the other side of the battlefield,' Kai thought while he and the other Bladebreakers drove in a taxi to their hotel. Since he hadn't had the chance to switch the wrong map with the right one, he suggested taking a taxi and asking the driver. A good taxi driver would know the address of the hotel when hearing the name. Fortunately, nobody had this idea before, or else Voltaire's plan would have never worked out. Kai still found this whole incident superfluous, but there was at least one positive outcome from it: Tyson wasn't so self-confident anymore and because of that he was quieter than ever before.

On the next day Kai left the hotel very early to go to Balkov Abbey again. Boris awaited him already. "We will crush the Bladebreakers. They don't stand a chance against us, Kai," Boris greeted him with an evil smirk on his lips. "How did you manage to survive in the presence of such weaklings?"

"In the same way I survive around you, Boris," Kai answered and the man's smile vanished.

"Cheeky as always, but it's okay. We have a lot to do today. Follow me."

Kai was surprised about Boris' reply since he had basically labeled him as a weakling. When they went deeper down the tunnel system under the abbey, Kai's thoughts wandered to a certain redhead. He accepted the fact that he took a special liking to Tala long ago, but the vehemence with whom he anticipated to see him again was a total mystery to the bluenette. Even the encounters with Lien, after not seeing him for months, didn't trigger such a desire.

'It's because I'm totally underfucked,' Kai tried to reassure himself. During his travel with the Bladebreakers he had tried to stay far away from everything that involved sex. But he failed miserably. Already in Hong Kong he had slept with a businessman, despite all the danger to be recognized. Of course he had disguised himself, but it was still reckless. In San Francisco and Las Vegas it was the same; just one night, unknown men. Not to mention that he was ready to fuck Emily. In Europe he pulled himself together and in London and Paris it went well, but in Rome he lost against his sex drive again. That was the last time. Since then he had stayed clean. A long time, at least in Kai's opinion.

After a while Kai noticed that Boris didn't head in the direction of the Demolition Boy's training room. The man led Kai deeper and the further they came the more surveillance cameras Kai detected. There was no mistake: Boris brought the teen to the one place he was always denied to enter.

Now they stood in front of the heavy secured door to the room that had an almost magical force of attraction on Kai.

"You always wanted to know what behind this door lays, don't you Kai?" Boris started to talk again while opening the locks. "Now you will find out."

Kai kept quiet. It felt like someone was screaming his name over and over again, louder and louder with every lock Boris opened. Finally, the older man unclosed the metal door and Kai stepped inside. The light was dim, but it was enough for the bluenette to see. At the other side of the room was a heavy secured black Beyblade. He approached the Blade slowly, Boris followed behind him. With every step the screams in his head turned louder, the screams of the black Phoenix, the Bit Beast. Kai put out his hand to touch it, but stopped centimeters before it. He turned around to face Boris.

"What is this all about?" he asked.

"This is Black Dranzer, the most powerful Bit Beast in the world. At least when used by a powerful Beyblader. Unfortunately no Blader was able to control him. Mr. Voltaire wants you to test it." Boris paused for some seconds, then he continued, "I am against this, you know. You might have the power to control it, but you are not worth it. You are not worth to own such a powerful Blade like Black Dranzer."

"What do I have to do to get it?" Kai asked not deferring to the man's taunt. The screams in his head turned even louder.

"Just be part of the Demolition Boys again and if you can control Black Dranzer it will be yours." When Kai said nothing and just stared at Boris, the older continued a bit irritated, "I know you strive after perfection. You have started to beyblade around half a year ago, but during this time you strived after the perfect balance between Beyblade and technique."

"Does my grandfather think I won't leave the Bladebreakers of my own free will to use a little present to get me to betray them? I never planned to participate in the World Championships as a Bladebreaker, but I take the Blade nonetheless. Thanks." Kai put his hand on Black Dranzer while Boris stepped closer to open the locks that held the Beyblade in its place. "So now you can use me like your other little marionettes," he whispered seductively in the man's ear.

Boris swallowed audibly and turned to look at the bluenette. Kai smirked mischievously, took Black Dranzer and turned away to walk out of the room. "Wait, Kai," Boris said. Kai stopped in his tracks and turned again to look at the man. His expression showed nothing when Boris stepped closer. "What do you mean with 'use'?"

Kai chuckled lightly. "Use your fantasy, man." To emphasize the meaning his fingertips ghosted over Boris' crotch. Before the man could react, the bluenette was already gone.

* * *

Black Dranzer was perfect, from every point of view. To test the Beyblade Kai went further down to the catacombs, the deepest area under the abbey. Since every room had at least one surveillance camera, except the bedrooms and personal offices of Boris and Voltaire, a spark of decency existed even in the abbey, Boris was able to monitor what his new old protégé was doing.

Kai had no problems controlling the Blade and Black Dranzer seemed to like his new partner. The dark Bit Beast was the exact image of Dranzer and Kai wondered if the two were once united. At the end of the day it felt like the bluenette and is new Bit Beast had been together forever.

While Kai was training alone, the other members of the Demolition Boys trained together as well. Ian was battling Bryan and Tala fought against Spencer when Boris came in and interrupted them. "From today on Kai is a member of the Demolition Boys again. A moment ago he tested Black Dranzer down in the catacombs and he mastered the Blade." Tala rolled his eyes hearing this. He never got the chance to test the Beyblade himself. The others were surprised that a newbie like Kai, although being Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson, was allowed to even see the powerful Black Dranzer, the treasure of the Biovolt Corporation. And overall he was allowed to give it a trial. Boris let the effect of the said evolve some more seconds, then he said, "But I have actually something else what I wanted to tell you. As you all know, we have a problem with overcrowding and we can't put Mr. Hiwatari's grandson in a room with five or more substandard Beybladers. Since Bryan, Ian and Spencer already share a double bedroom there is only one room left Kai could sleep in, Tala. Besides, you have a double bedroom and use it alone."

"No!" Tala screamed immediately. "I am the team captain and as such I have the right of a separate room." The redhead glared at Boris who just shrugged.

"You dare to contradict me. For this I could throw you in one of the cells, you know." Now Boris was angry as well. "Unfortunately you have to be in peak form for the tournament, so you need enough rest." With this Boris turned around and for the rest of the day Tala was so furious that even his teammates knew better and didn't go near him again. The redhead finished his training with destroying two bey stadiums made of stone.

After dinner he went directly to his room, in the hope that Kai, who hadn't been in the dining hall, wasn't there. Tala went to bed and tried to fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to talk with the other guy. After Kai had left the abbey in March, he had thought a lot about what they had talked about the one time in the hallway. 'Kai can talk. As Voltaire's grandson Boris would never lay a finger on him.' That was what he had thought at that time. But somehow the punishment after the draw against Kai was the last time he got punished. Tala knew that he was making mistakes like the others and his teammates still got punished as before, but Boris never laid a finger on him again. After two months he confronted the man.

"You are under the young Hiwatari's protection, my dear," Boris had answered ironically. "I am not allowed to punish you, but believe me, not even your Kai can protect you from being thrown out because of too bad conduct. So you better behave. Understood?"

It hit Tala like a kick in the teeth. The reason that he wasn't punished anymore was because Kai wanted it that way. He had always disliked the bluenette because of his natural talent in beyblading and his cockiness. But now the dislike turned into hate: Kai had butted into his life; into the little life he had left living in this abbey. And now he was doomed to share a room with that person.

When Kai entered the room late at night, Tala was still awake and crawled away into his blanket. The bluenette didn't take any notice of the other teen and slipped into his bed. He fell asleep instantly and after thirty minutes hearing Kai's even breathing, Tala re-emerged and wondered, 'Don't tell me he has forgotten me already.'

On the next morning Tala woke up early while Kai was still fast asleep. Without making any sound the redhead got ready for the day and left the room to go to the dining hall. Little by little his other teammates came to have breakfast. After they finished their meal, Tala stopped Bryan before he could follow Spencer and Ian to their training room.

"What's up Tala? You were so silent during breakfast. And where's Kai?" the lilac haired boy asked his captain.

"What do you think? The high-born mister is still in his bed," Tala retorted, pissed off by the other's mocking tone.

"Hey, hey. It was just a question. You don't need to be so snappy."

"Ah, sorry Bryan, but this guy just pisses me off." Suddenly Tala had an idea. "Why don't we change rooms?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Bryan replied surprised. "Well, I wouldn't mind escaping Ian's snoring. Does Kai snore?"

More hope budded in Tala. "Kai is a really silent sleeper. Like a corpse."

"But what about Boris" Bryan questioned. "Do you think he minds?"

"Why should he?"

"Okay, persuaded. But we should go now. The others are waiting."

A few hours later Kai awoke from deep sleep. He wasn't surprised to find the other bed empty: life in the abbey started early and being late meant punishment.

Today the bluenette's training consisted of different virtual fights against his old teammates, especially Tyson and his dragoon. When it was evening and time for dinner he still hadn't met the redhead. He saw Bryan, Spencer and Ian a while ago when talking to Boris in his office. It seemed that they had an appointment with the man as well, shortly before him, but Tala wasn't with them.

'Is he avoiding me?' Kai thought when entering the dining hall and couldn't find the redhead in there. His other teammates were sitting on the table farthest away, eating in silence. Kai left the room immediately to go to the shower rooms. Also there, no Tala in sight. 'Damn. Where's this fucking guy?' He paused a moment to look in one of the mirrors in the locker room. All the others were still eating so he was alone. 'Wait. Why do I want to see him that badly? … I want to check if Boris kept his promise and didn't hurt him since the last time. That's the only reason why I want to see him. Right, that's all.'

Kai went out to have a proper dinner in one of the many forgotten restaurants that existed in the city's underground. When he came back later his roommate was already fast asleep, snoring loudly. It was Bryan. Kai rolled his eyes. 'Last night he was so silent. This can't be true and the battery of my MP3 player is still empty.'

* * *

On Wednesday an exhibition bout was organized by the Biovolt Corporation. For this event Voltaire had personally invited the finalists of the Asian Championships, the White Tigers and the former American champions, the All Stars who, in the past, were always the Demolitiion Boy's opponents in the World Championships. The exhibition bout was held in the Biovolt Stadium where the Championships would also begin on Saturday.

The American team participated in the first round. Ian fought against Steven and won without any problems. Tala faced Eddie in the second match and won as well within a second. Kai, who was announced as the mysterious new Beyblader of the Demolition Boys, was the third competitor. The plan was to show the world Black Dranzer's power by fighting against all four members of the All Stars at the same time. The bluenette won without any difficulties and at the end Black Dranzer absorbed the defeated Bit Beasts. The whole exhibition bout was just organized to absorb some of the strong Bit Beasts Kai had detected during his journey with the Bladebreakers.

Emily, who knew about Voltaire's plan through Kai, couldn't believe that the bluenette had actually betrayed them all: Kai wasn't planning to prevent that Voltaire achieved world domination, he was helping him. And she had trusted him, believed him. It was all a lie.

Half an hour later the second round started, but during this thirty-minute-break Kai had enough time to start an argument with Tala. After half a year, he finally met the redhead again and he couldn't suppress the urge to anger him. Boris wanted Kai to rest in the second round and chose Tala as the participant of the team. Tala couldn't believe that he should fight because Kai could be tired. In the end Kai got his way and was allowed to fight as a one-man-team against the White Tigers. "You aren't needed, redhead," the bluenette whispered in Tala's ear while leaving. The elder snapped and if Boris hadn't reacted that fast and restrained him, he would have hit Kai with a direct blow to the face. Said just smiled and vanished through the door, ready for the next matches. Gary Mariah and Lee lost one after the other against Black Dranzer and with their defeat they lost their beloved Bit Beasts as well.

Now the most difficult part of Kai's own plan began. Of course his former teammates wanted to know why he betrayed them and why he changed sides. And of course, they were angry. Especially Tyson couldn't accept Kai's decision to be part of the Demolition Boys. He even broke into the abbey to talk to him. Unnecessary, but at least this was a good opportunity to give him Dranzer. Although it wasn't easy for him to lie and say that the Phoenix was now useless for him since he had Black Dranzer which was stronger. The bluenette was scared that his grandfather could get the idea to absorb Dranzer's power as well. Dranzer was safer in Tyson's custody. The blue haired teen must have thought that his former teammate cut his last tie with his old team.

It was Thursday and Kai knew that this night would be his last night in the abbey, because tomorrow he would meet his former team at the Lake Baikal. Boris eyes could see far but not as far as the Lake Baikal. If Tyson, Ray, Max and even Kenny were really his friends, what they always told him the last couple of weeks, they would take him, a traitor, back. Kai knew that Boris had told them that he had once been a member of the Demolition Boys before becoming a Bladebreaker. So basically the bluenette was a double traitor. Friday evening Mr. Dickenson would come and inform the others about his grandfather's plan and his role in the play. Knowing Tyson he would instantly hate Voltaire after hearing that the man used his own grandson for his perfidious plan. And hate was a very strong partner in a battle, at least when keeping a cool head.

This was Kai's plan. The Bladebreakers were almost the perfect team. By now, each of them was a strong lone fighter; together with their friends they were twice as strong. The bond between them and their Bit Beasts doubled their strength once more. They were enthusiastic, had great team spirit and a lot of fun. But the one thing they lacked was the reason to hate their opponent and fight them to the bitter end. Since they had too much sportsmanship, they would never hate the opponent team. So Kai had to find another person they were able to hate. Voltaire and Boris were both the perfect victims.

Even if Kai's plan wouldn't succeed it would be his last night in the abbey, so he decided to visit Boris in his office, one last time. The man was surprised and irritated, "Kai, what do you want? It's already late, you should sleep."

The teen kept silent and approached the elder, sat down on the man's desk, smirking. "And what did your fantasy tell you?"

For a moment Boris didn't know what Kai was talking about, then he remembered their talk in the room Black Dranzer had been kept. "Stop playing games, Kai. What do you want?"

"Cógeme hombre viejo y sucio." (trans.: Fuck me, dirty old man) His smirk grew wider. He knew that Boris didn't speak Spanish. "Ah, you are always so boring, man."

"If you don't have anything important to say, leave."

Boris wasn't yet ready to fall in Kai's trap and the bluenette sensed it. He stood up from the desk and made himself comfortable in Boris lap, straddling him. Being so close now the man had problems to hide his reaction. A light blush covered his cheeks, revealing his insecurity. Kai leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Do you really think I'm just playing? It is already over two weeks since a man shoved his dick up my ass." Boris swallowed. His breath fastened. "Tell me your fantasy," Kai continued seductively, rocking his hips against the man's groin. "Who knows, it might come true."

"I," Boris swallowed again. Kai quickened his movement, never breaking the eye contact. "I … Good Lord … I want to fuck you … right here … on the floor … the desk … wherever!"

Kai stopped his movement and Boris moaned in protest. With one hand the bluenette began to stroke the man's hardening member through the fabric of his trousers. Boris moaned louder. Kai stopped his action and a loud laugh erupted his mouth. He stood up and still chuckling he said, "Did you really believe I would spread my legs for you?" A moment later the door closed and a perplexed Boris sat in his chair, alone. One minute passed in complete silence, then a loud clash was heard. The antique vase, an heirloom of Boris' mother, shattered against the door. A loud scream, distorted with rage, followed the sound.

* * *

A/N: First, I don't speak Spanish and if the translation is wrong, please tell me, I will correct it immediately. Second, well, what do you think about Boris x Kai? (just personal curiosity)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The man's dick worked in and out, driving Kai crazy. His breath came faster and, although he didn't want to, light moans escaped his mouth every now and then. Each time he opened his eyes the grin in the man's face on top of him grew wider, showing his scruffy teeth. With one last final thrust the guy came hard inside the younger's ass; Kai followed just a second later.

The bluenette opened his eyes. It was Saturday morning, the day of the World Championships Final. His teammates, the Bladebreakers, were still sleeping in their bed, some silently like Ray, some soundly like Tyson, who seemed to dream of a castle full of food, at least that was what Kai could take out of the other teen's words. His own dream, it wasn't really a dream, rather a memory, made that Kai indulged in his memories for a moment.

Some hours later the Bladebreakers arrived at the Biovolt Stadium to face the Demolition Boys. Kai was the first, his opponent was Spencer. With two victories for Spencer the bluenette lost the first round and although Tyson screamed "I can't believe it! Kai lost …" nobody seemed mad at him. With one last look at Tala Kai turned around and sat down on the bench, barely acknowledging the encouraging words of his so-called friends.

After the happenings at the Baikal Lake, Kai had returned to the abbey to give Black Dranzer back, of course not without causing some chaos. He was almost out when Tala stopped him and led him to a blind angle so that no cameras would be filming their little conversation.

Before the redhead could say anything Kai stepped forward, invading the private space of the other. It was almost like a déjà vu from the time they met in the hallway months ago, the day after Kai won against Tala who later was beaten up by Boris as a punishment. "Honey, what can I do for you?" the bluenette asked in a tone Tala had never heard from Kai before. It was almost like a new person was standing in front of him.

"I knew that you would betray us," Tala began. He wanted the conversation to be over soon, because this new Kai in front of him made him nervous. "You went back to your little friends …"

"They aren't my friends," Kai interrupted the other before he could say more.

Tala chuckled. "Do you even belief what you are saying yourself?"

"What should I do to proof it to you?" Kai asked back a provoking grin in his face and stepped even closer.

The redhead had to suppress the urge to step back and bring some more space between them. That would have shown his nervousness and he didn't want that at all costs. Without thinking long he answered, "Lose. Lose against whoever you will fight in the finals."

A laugh erupted Kai's mouth and before he turned around he whispered in Tala's hear, "As you wish, honey." A cold shower went down the redhead's spine and he was happy that Kai already turned around to leave the abbey's compound and didn't notice it.

Around the same time Max was attacked by Ian and although Dracil fought fiercely he lost to the small Blader, who absorbed the Bit Beasts power. Tyson and Ray had to watch the friend's downfall without being able to help him since their Beyblades were still not fixed after the fight against Black Dranzer at the Lake Baikal. Mr. Dickenson also kept his promise and showed up in the evening with Tyson's grandfather and father in tow. He informed them about Voltaire's plan to get global dominance by using the power of Bit Beasts and his grandson, Kai. Basically Mr. Dickenson told them the truth, he just left out the facts that Kai was adopted and everything else about Kai's past. In truth he didn't know much about it either. What he knew for sure was that Kai was adopted by Voltaire's son and that he just started beyblading some months ago. And, although the president of the BBA didn't know the personal reason why Kai helped the BBA, the teen provided them with information to collect all the missing evidence to put Voltaire behind bars. That was all that counted in Mr. Dickenson's mind and heart.

And now said Kai had lost his match against Spencer. Although they were small, suddenly doubts arose in Mr. Dickenson's heart if the bluenette was really on their side. He swept them away soon since the defeat seemed to make the other team members even stronger. On the next day Ray had the chance to prove this. He had to face Bryan, who was famous for his viciousness during his fights. The lilac haired teen not only attacked the Beyblade but also its Blader and, although Ray was brought to the hospital afterwards, the Chinese won the match. With the scores level at 1 all, the next day would show who would be the next Beyblade World Champion. And the next day meant Tyson versus Tala.

All the friends Tyson made by travelling around the world helped him prepare for this battle against the Russian favorite by battling him and Kai joined them since he was the only one who knew about Tala's real strength.

In the meantime the redhead was prepared as well, but in a totally different way. Boris had finished his genetic experiments over the last few years and was now using his knowledge to genetically modify Tala into a perfect soldier. It took Boris the whole night to finish his masterpiece, as he was secretly calling it, and even Voltaire came to see the awakening of the 'Cyber-Tala'. The old man was really pleased with what he saw in the following demonstration matches, but the redhead himself didn't feel any difference at all. He felt just like before, maybe just a bit hungrier, but not like a fighting machine.

'Did something go wrong or is this just the way it has to be?' he asked himself many times, but didn't say anything to Boris. To evoke punishment was the least he had in mind now. Unfortunately there was still something else disrupting his mental preparation for the final. Or someone. The way Kai spoke to him, looked at him the last time they met was thrilling and frightening at the same time. The uncertainty Tala felt around the bluenette made him angry.

"I show you how strong I am, Kai," he said to himself, "by crushing your little teammates and then I'll crush you." Now that Kai had lost Dranzer he wasn't a real match for Tala and again the redhead found himself in thoughts about the other guy. 'He gave up Dranzer just to prove that … What did he want to prove anyway? That he is still on our side? No. He just wants to show me how weak I am by letting the bigmouthed ape fighting me. But I won't lose. I can't lose. With the power of all the Bit Beasts we collected losing is impossible. You will go down, Kai.'

The match started exactly at 2p.m. and everything went according to Boris plan: Tala should lose the first round to lull Tyson into a false sense of security. But this was a mistake. After losing the second round Tyson didn't buckle in consideration of Tala's power, the Japanese kept going. Tyson used all his mights and together with Dragoon he managed to beat Tala in the final match. Unfortunately as soon as the winner was certain Boris vanished. At least Voltaire could be arrested on the next day due to all the evidence Mr. Dickenson and the BBA had collected, partly with Kai's help.

It took Tala some minutes to realize that he had lost. 'How?' he asked himself, slowly comprehending what happened. 'It felt like fighting against Tyson and at the same time it felt like fighting against all his friends. Is friendship and teamwork really that strong? Weirdly I feel happiness and according to Boris I shouldn't be able to feel anything at all. And especially not happiness after losing a fight. Does this mean that his experiment wasn't successful? Where did he go anyway? I can't see him anywhere.' Deep in thoughts but with a slight smile on his lips, Tala left the Biovolt Stadium unnoted from everyone. No, there was one pair of eyes that followed his movements secretly.

One month had passed since the Beyblade World Championships in Moscow and Kai was back in Valay (Валай) where he was assailed with questions about being a Hiwatari and the official Hiwatari heir. He had also changed into his old self: black hair, crimson eyes and clothes that showed more skin than they covered. The news that Voltaire Hiwatari had been arrested was very discretely handled, so to most of the world's population he had just vanished and his substitute was now leading Hiwatari Enterprises. Kai didn't care much about the corporation and he expected that Voltaire would disinherit him anyway.

The turmoil about Kai died down quickly after the people of Valay (Валай) noticed that he didn't answer any of their questions. He worked in the Old Man's café as usual and was flirtuous as always. Now that half of his mission was completed Kai dialed it down a notch. Boris Balkov, his remaining target, hid somewhere in Siberia. That much he knew from his own informants, a very small number compared to the people the Old Man knew. And that was the main reason why he was back in Valay (Валай).

One day in the middle of October a foreign man was sitting on a chair in front of the bar when Kai entered the café. He was Russian, but seemed nonetheless wrong in a place like this with his dressed up outside appearance. Kai knew immediately that this must be an informant of the Old Man.

"Chuck said that you are looking for a man named Boris Balkov," the man started after Kai sat down on the chair next to him.

'Chuck?' Kai thought a bit puzzled during sitting down, but then he remembered that the Old Man's name was Chuck, at least it was the name he most often used when making contact with the outside world.

The man continued, "But these information costs." The man paused for some seconds and when Kai continued to stare at the bar in front of him, the informant sighed. "Don't tell me I came here for nothing, to this fucking nowhere place."

Now the younger turned to look at the man. "How do I know that your information is worse the price?" he asked.

"There is no guarantee, but I can tell you, where he is right now and who he is with."

'Who he is with … that information might be helpful,' Kai thought, but asked instead, "You mean just the names?"

"No, not just names," the informant replied, "background information as well."

For the sake of the form Kai waited a short moment before he asked the man what he wanted for the information. The man didn't look like he was in need of money, so this payment option had to be dropped. Sex? No, unfortunately there were no hints of lust in his eyes, not even hidden one. This guy was totally straight. That could only mean that he wanted Kai to kill somebody. "Who do you want me to kill?" Kai asked, surprising the man with this anticipatory question.

"Yes, you are right. I want you to kill somebody, but how did you know?"

"That was easy. You look wealthy and you are straight, right. Money, my body and the ability to kill without remorse and without being detected are the only qualities I have." Kai sounded bored.

"Don't belittle yourself," the informant tried to hearten Kai, but said replied, "I don't feel pathetic or anything like that. It's the other way round. Those three are all great abilities, very useful, and there are only a few people in this world who have one of it. To find somebody with two or all three is very difficult."

"Ah, okay," the man said slowly and a bit skeptically. "But this doesn't explain why you sound so … bored."

Kai replied, "I'm bored because it's always so simple."

"You don't know who the one is you should kill, so how can you be so sure that it will be simple?"

Now Kai was the one who sighed. "Killing is always simple. If you follow a rational plan you can easily kill without leaving behind any evidence, which will lead the police on your tracks. But most people aren't rational. They are emotional." One minute passed in silence, then Kai continued, "Who is it?"

"So you'll do it?" the man asked back.

"I'll accept the deal if this person isn't worth better information."

"His name is Dennis Quaid. He is an American businessman. In here you can find all the information you'll need." The informant handed Kai a folder. The younger opened it on the first page. A man in his mid-forties smiled at him from a photo.

"Any special wishes?" Kai asked the man who stood up already.

"What do you mean?"

"Should I kill him fast without any pain or slowly and …"

"Fast without pain," the man interrupted Kai's enumeration. "That will do it."

"Okay. Next Wednesday, same time, same place."

"You don't need to rush," the informant said. "Next month would be early enough."

"Wednesday next week," Kai repeated and waved the man good-bye. He seemed to be in a pissy mood when leaving the café. The Old Man alias Chuck entered the bar from the kitchen where he had been during the talk.

"Why so snappish," the owner asked.

Kai looked up at him, frustrated, sighed and stood up to leave as well. "I need to fuck," he mumbled while walking out.

Chuck shook his head slightly and said to himself after Kai was gone, "Steady down already, Kai."

A/N: Sorry for the late update and now this chapter is so short. ごめんなさい.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Mexican man in the driver's seat gave Kai a nasty look, because the boy had put his feet on the dashboard of the truck. Somehow the kid had sneaked into the vehicle during his last stop near New York City and had hidden there for a while before emerging seemingly out of nowhere. After the first scare was gone, and a short but fierce discussion, the man agreed to give the younger a ride to Los Angeles. Now, five minutes later, the truck driver regretted his decision.

"Hey, put your feet down, kid!" the man burst out. Kai didn't move; he wanted to test how far he could go with this man. Said continued, "You are not at home, so do as I say or you can walk to L.A.!"

"And if I take off my boots?" Kai asked as a reply.

The Mexican though about it for a moment, then he gave a short nod. "Hm, that's okay." Kai put his boots off, he wore a pair of really heavy military boots, and placed his now bare feet on the dashboard again. The drive continued in silence, but it didn't last long. "What's your name, kid?"

"If you stop calling me 'kid' I'll tell you," Kai answered.

"Jesus, you are a pain in the ass, you know."

"I'm not the one who tries to start a conversation."

"We need over three days to get to L.A. and don't tell me you intended to spend the whole time in silence during this trip." The man sounded angry, curious and a hint desperate at the same time.

"Two if we drive in turns," Kai replied, still not saying his name.

"Even if you are of legal age and have a truck driving license, I wouldn't let you drive my truck, kid." He stressed the last word extremely.

"My name is Kai. And you are … Pedro Alvarez."

"How … I didn't tell you my name yet, so how do you know?" Pedro asked a bit confused.

"I took a glance at your documents when you were out taking a piss."

"What! These are …"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are driving to L.A.," Kai interrupted the man who got angrier again.

"What do you want in L.A. anyway?" Pedro tried to not sound too curious, but Kai didn't let the man fool him.

"None of your business."

"Alright. I understood. No questions anymore, just this last one. How did you know that I drive to L.A.? Don't tell me you broke into every stopping truck and took a glance at the documents?"

Kai sighed loudly. "What a stupid questions. You have a L.A. license plate number. And by the way, I didn't break into your truck. The door was open."

Both fell silent. According to the file the informant had given Kai, Dennis Quaid, his target, lived in New York and was barely leaving the city. Unfortunately one day before Kai arrived in the city the man left and went to Los Angeles for two weeks. A holiday trip as Kai had ascertained. But what man leaves his family behind when going on holiday? Either the man had a secret double life that he didn't want his family to get involved with or he somehow knew that a killer was behind him. Both opportunities didn't really concern Kai much. Even if the man was aware of his 'hunter' he would have no chance to escape his fate. Nonetheless, Kai wanted to enter Los Angeles in secret that's why he chose to hitchhike instead of flying which would have been much faster.

The rest of the day passed almost in complete silence. They stopped just two times to urinate and to eat something, before Pedro parked the truck at an abandoned parking area with no other trucks or cars around.

"Time to sleep," Pedro said while he stood up and walked the two steps to the small bed that was located in the back of the driver's cab. "Don't touch anything or you can walk to L.A.," the Mexican repeated his threat from earlier. Kai, totally unaffected, stood up as well and went after the man, who was now sitting half naked on the bed. "What? Sleep on the passenger's seat."

Kai ignored the man and started to undress himself. "Don't tell me you are not interested," he said in a seductive tone, straddling the man. "I'll be as mild as a dove."

"Fucking faggot!" Pedro pushed Kai away, disgusted. "Try again and …"

"And I walk to L.A.," Kai finished the sentence. "What do you have against some fun? Is it because I am a boy?" He approached the man a second time, a devilish grin in his face. "Are you afraid you could enjoy it?"

Pedro still sat on the bed, unmoved. "One more word and you are out."

"Okay, okay." Kai grabbed his shirt and left the man alone, making himself comfortable in the passenger's seat. At the moment he was dependent on the man.

After one hour of rest, Kai decided that if he couldn't fuck it would be the best to drive on, so he changed onto the driver's seat and started the engine. Luckily Pedro had left the keys in the ignition lock. Kai had learned to drive a truck at the age of ten, when he had served as a soldier in a militia in Africa during the war in Uganda.

Six hours later Pedro awoke from a deep sleep and noticed immediately that the truck was in motion. "What the hell?!" He jumped to his feet and rushed to the front. Before he could say anything, Kai parked the truck already on the street side and turned off the engine. Wordless he stood up to make some space for Pedro, who watched every of his moves. When Kai got ready to sit down on the passenger's seat a loud "No" could be heard from behind. "I have enough. Get out of _my_ truck." The Mexican man sounded more than just irritated.

Kai turned around to face him. "You can't throw me out in a fucking deserted place like this."

Pedro thought about this for a moment. "Fine. You leave at the next rest area." Two hours later the rest area came in view. It looked deserted. Kai kept silent, watching Pedro from the corner of his eyes. The truck slowed down a little before it sped up again, passing the rest area without a stop. "Fucking brat. I know that I will regret this." The elder turned to see Kai's reaction, but the boy kept a straight face. Now the younger knew how far he could go.

Around midday they were near Springfield in Missouri. Pedro stopped at a well patronized rest area with a nice restaurant. "Thirty-minute-break," he said. "I don't wait if you are late." They exited the truck together and the man walked up to the restaurant. Kai didn't follow him, instead he looked around as if searching for something or someone. Another truck stopped not far from Pedro's. A blond American with lots of tattoos showing on his muscular arms was the driver. While getting out of the vehicle he examined the young boy from head to toe, who returned the view in the same way.

"May I help you?" the trucker asked in a polite tone, but the grin in his face gave the lie to it. Kai approached him nonchalantly. The man was almost one head taller than himself, so he had to stand on tiptoes when whispering in his ear. "I have thirty minutes. Let's mate."

"Mate. It's been a long time since I heard this term," the blond replied amused, but he opened his belt to show that he was okay with the offer. Kai helped him reveal his thick member before stroking it with one hand. With the other he opened his own jeans, pulling them down over his ass. They stood so close that their dicks touched. A wink later Kai's back was pressed against the man's truck and he wrapped his legs around the American's waist to allow the man's now hard rod to enter him. Kai had to suppress a painful moan when his hole was stretched widely without preparation. The truck driver moaned as well when he felt the hot cavern around his dick. "God. You are tight, boy."

Lost in their lust they lost track of the time. Then Kai sensed someone coming closer. The person stopped to watch the two figures copulate and shook his head. It was Pedro. Still shaking his head the Mexican went on to his truck.

"Fuck," Kai hissed, "I need to go."

"What?" the blond asked, breathing heavily, while the boy was already unwrapping his legs from him. The engine of Pedro's truck revved.

"Fuck!" Kai repeated pulling up his jeans not caring to zip it up. He sprinted the few meters to the now rolling truck.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the American shouted after him, his hard member rising proudly in the air. As a response Kai jumped on the driving truck's footstep of the passenger side and raised a hand to wave good bye. Then he opened the door and slipped into the vehicle.

"Hey, we had a deal," he said angrily and if looks could kill Pedro would be dead now. "You said thirty minutes, I had ten minutes left."

"Oh, you are right. Sorry, seems like my watch runs fast," the Mexican replied irritated.

"Fuck off." Slumping down in the seat Kai devoted his attention to his semi-aroused cock. His hand dove into his jeans, stroking it firmly. A lustful expression sneaked onto his face.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I masturbate since you interrupted my little encounter earlier."

"No. You don't." With one hand Pedro reached to Kai to stop him from touching himself. "I said stop it or you walk, once and for all. Your choice."

"Fuck!" Kai screamed but stopped his actions and zipped up his jeans. He sighed frustrated. "I'm not allowed to fuck. I'm not allowed to jack off. The next you forbid me to breathe."

"No, I won't. Just stop behaving like a sex driven teenager."

"But I am a sex driven teenager, a really pissed off one."

"Are you a sex addict?" Pedro's question was serious. Kai didn't answer. Some months ago he would have denied it, but after travelling with the Bladebreakers he wasn't so sure anymore. During that time there were moments when he couldn't concentrate because he needed to fuck.

"Do you fuck me when I say yes?"

"No."

Kai was silent and for a while none of them said anything at all. They only stopped once in the evening to take a piss. In the toilet the young didn't hide his interest in the man's dick, who in return watched every move of the other. Ready as if he expected an assault. Kai smiled almost shyly. "I'd like to blow you," he said in such a serious voice that Pedro bit back a mocking reply. The man simply shrugged. Back in the truck the Mexican didn't sit down on the driver's seat, instead he went to the back where the bed was located and sat down on it. Kai pondered if he should follow him. Then he decided that he should do and sat down next to Pedro. For a while both said nothing until both sighed.

"You are really annoying, you know," the elder said. When Kai said nothing he continued, "I could drop you off here and all my problems will vanish with you."

"Problems?" Kai asked. "Well, if you want to call it problems than there is another way to solve them."

"Which way?"

"Just a simple blow job. I suck you off and I'll be obedient for the rest of the drive."

"As I said before: I won't fuck you. I'm not gay."

"And I said I suck you off. Close your eyes and pretend I am a woman." A moment passed in silence, again. "Are you scared you will like it that much that you can't stop and fuck me afterwards?"

"No." Pedro's answer came too fast.

Kai grinned. "So that is it." He knelt down in front of the Mexican and looked up to him. Said watched him closely, but didn't move, not even when Kai opened the man's belt and pulled the trousers down. Still no reaction. Only when Kai began to lick the man's cock Pedro shifted uncomfortably. Now it was too late. Now he couldn't stop it anymore. The man closed his eyes as Kai had suggested before and when he felt his hardening member engulfed in a sticky tight mouth his hips jerked up. He opened his eyes again, but Kai hadn't even flinched. A loud moan escaped the man's mouth and he couldn't take his eyes of the boy who was so full of energy and all the energy was now used to give him a blow job. More moans escaped his lips together with curses and encouraging words.

In the meantime Kai enjoyed playing with the hard cock of the man, swirling his tongue around it, licking, sucking. Even with a dick in his mouth he managed to grin and his crimson eyes burned with amusement and lust. He felt Pedro coming closer to his climax and by now the man was rocking against his mouth, trying to fuck it, but Kai had other plans. He held the hips down and pulled away.

"No," Pedro gasped.

"I said I suck you. I didn't allow you to fuck my mouth," Kai said not even a bit out of breath and started to care about the rock-hard penis again. With his hips immobile Pedro grabbed Kai's hair, supported his motions.

"God. That feels good," the Mexican breathed out. "I'm … coming." Accompanied by a loud moan Pedro came hard in Kai's mouth who swallowed the come and licked the man's dick until it was clean and aroused again. Then he stood up, ready to go to the passenger's seat, sit down and be obedient, but Pedro stopped him. The elder came to his feet as well, still a bit breathless. He pulled Kai closer, pressing their lower bodies together. Kai smiled. In the end he always gets what he wants.

* * *

"Have you seen Strike?" Kai asked a rundown girl. He was in South Central Los Angeles, a quarter of the glamorous city that was dominated by street crimes such as drug dealing, prostitution and gang fights. Abandoned warehouses paired with the ruins of once nice lodgings for the workers left an imprint on the image of the quarter. In this place the rubbish of society lived and Kai was looking for one of its habitant.

"Strike? Who the fuck is that?" The girl was high. Kai turned around to ask somebody else when the girl suddenly remembered. "Ah, Strike. He's in two-thirty."

"Thanks." He gave her some dollars which she took with a bright smile on her face that showed her rotten teeth. Kai turned around and walked to the second 'house'. Hopefully the girl hadn't lied and Strike was really in there.

Room thirty; the door was broken. Kai didn't bother to knock. The smell in the small apartment was awful. There was nothing in there except of some mattresses that were covered in dirt. And garbage, lots of garbage. The windows had no glasses, only old worn out clothes as curtains. Kai found Strike in the bathroom throwing up. Strike was seventeen, a hustler and a drug addict, but at the moment he seemed relatively clear in his mind.

"Fucking Chinese crap," he said when noticing Kai, "always upsets my stomach. You look good, Kai, clean. What brings you in an area like this?"

"I have a job for you," Kai replied.

"A job. What job? How much do I get?"

"A threesome. You, me and a businessman. You get all the money and drugs for free," Kai answered casually.

"Hm. Sounds good, but what do you get?"

"I am happy with the fun. That's all I need."

"So you came here to have a fucking threesome with me and some dude. You've gotta be fucking kidding me, but fine. I'm in," Strike said with a grin in his face. Kai met Strike some years ago when a mission dumped him on the streets of Los Angeles. They had shared a room, often a bed and split their earnings. Since then they had been in loose contact.

Two hours later Strike was representable enough in Kai's mind and they took the train to Westwood where Dennis Quaid's hotel was. "The man doesn't know that we are coming," Kai informed.

"Didn't you say we are going to have a threesome? And now you are telling me that the man doesn't even know that we are coming. Kai, what shit do you fucking plan?" Strike got nervous. He once saw how a younger Kai had killed somebody without showing the slightest bit of remorse.

"Trust me. It will be more fun this way," Kai replied vaguely.

They arrived at the expensive looking hotel and walked straight up to the room where Quaid was lodged. Kai knocked. A moment later the door was opened by a surprised version of the man Kai knew from the photo of the file the informant had provided him with. The two teenagers used the moment of astonishment to enter the hotel room. Still perplexed Quaid looked from one boy to the other then he focused on Kai. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"Nice room, mister Quaid and nice bed," Kai said while he stretched out on the king-size bed. Strike let Kai the talking and observed the scene from afar, at least for the moment. Quaid took no notice of the elder and focused further on the boy on his bed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he repeated his question.

"If it's so important for you," Kai began, stressing the 'so'. "I noticed you sitting alone at a table during lunch. You looked kind of unhappy. I thought a bit companionship would do no harm." Kai told the truth. He went to the hotel around noon to check everything out and to do the preparations that were needed, when he saw Dennis Quaid in the hotel's restaurant.

"Really?" Quaid sounded not convinced.

"700$ and you get both of us," Kai offered.

"500$ for the whole night," the man negotiated.

"Okay. 500$," Strike said approaching the man. He unbuttoned his shirt and started to undress. In the meantime Kai fetched a little plastic bag from his pocket with some plain white pills in it. He gave one of the pills Strike, who swallowed it immediately, and another one Quaid, who first just looked suspicious, but when Kai reassured him that it would only make him horny, he swallowed the drug. Within two minutes both fell asleep. The pill was made of a really strong soporific and cocaine. The soporific left no traces behind, only the cocaine would be detectable for the police. Kai sneaked out of the hotel room and out of the building evading the surveillance cameras and without being noticed by other people. Yearlong training afforded him this. A loud explosion echoed through the air, when he was five minutes away from the hotel.

* * *

"You killed over 200 people!" the informant screamed at Kai.

"Collateral damage," the boy replied casually.

"Colla… Are you stupid! _You killed over 200 people_!" The informant's face was red and full of rage.

"Dennis Quaid is dead. The rest shouldn't concern you," Kai responded irritated. "If you have problems with my line of action, then you should have asked somebody else." The man was at a loss of words about how emotionless his opposite was. Chuck, who had overheard the argument from the kitchen, entered the bar to prevent the situation from escalating. "The information," Kai demanded.

The informant swallowed audibly, then he glanced at Chuck who nodded slowly. "Kai is right. Dennis Quaid is dead and the whole world thinks it was a terror attack," the café owner said.

"And he died fast without much pain," Kai added.

"How do you know that?" the informant asked still not totally convinced.

"I placed one of the explosive devices in Quaid's room", the boy answered. "The information," he demanded again.

"Okay." The informant fetched a thick file from his briefcase and handed it Kai, who flipped through it. Without another word the young walked out of the room, the file in his hands. "You could at least say thank you."

"Fuck you," Kai said instead, loud enough for everyone to hear. In his room, when he was in Valay (Валай) he lived in a private part of the café, he took a closer look at the file. There were many photos attached that showed Boris Balkov with foreign looking Beybladers, a girl with blue hair and three males. All photos showed them practicing their Beyblade skills in one way or another. It didn't seem like they were friends, they rather looked like rivals to Kai. 'A video would have been good,' he thought. There were small files about the four Bladers and a larger one of Boris, that didn't contain any new information for Kai. At least the files of the four Beybladers were interesting. 'They seem like real popular figures: a singer, someone from a famous sportsman family, a brother who tries to save his sick sister and a mysterious blond boy. Are you trying to reach your goal in a friendly manner, Boris? How devious.'

* * *

A/N: 24th June 2014 this story began and I want to thank everybody who supported me by reading it and with their reviews. Thank you so much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tala walked up the three stairs to the front door of the desolate looking house that was his new home. After the Beyblade World Championships, Balkov Abbey had closed down and all the children that had lived there needed new places to stay. Most of them were taken back by their families and the one who weren't or had no family relatives left came into a real orphanage, until they turned eighteen. The ones who were already eighteen or older were free to decide what they to do now. Bryan and Spencer were two of them and Ian lived with his older sister who took him in immediately. She was so happy to have a living relative left since their parents died in a car accident three years ago.

Tala was the only one who was not of legal age and who could not tell the social worker, who was responsible for him, any names of his family. Boris had always told him that he was an orphan and that was what he told the woman. Nonetheless, the social worker insisted on checking all the Valkov's that she could find, but no one missed a son. After a long toing and froing, it was decided that the redhead could stay with Bryan and Spencer who had rented a little apartment in one of the poor quarters of Moscow. At least they had a home. And both found work in a security company due to their outstanding physical condition and their knowledge about fistfights and self-defense. Their outer appearance was also very intimidating, especially Bryan's.

Nonetheless, they were all a bit surprised when they heard the decision that Tala could stay with them from the social worker, although it was exactly what they had wished for. The only requirement was that the redhead had to go to school to make his graduation.

And now Tala came back from a boring day at school. He had done kind of a recruitment test that showed that he was above-average intelligent, so that he could start in class eleven, the last class in the Russian school system.

They lived on the third floor, but before Tala took the stairs up, the lift was broken for years according to their new neighbors, he stopped at the mailbox. Since Bryan and Spencer worked the whole day, all the housework had to be done by the redhead. Simple things like bringing the post and more complicated ones like cooking. Although he didn't like it, Tala didn't complain. Everything was better than to live in an orphanage with a bunch of crazy kids and abusive care workers. And Bryan and Spencer still viewed him as their leader. He was the one with the brain and so they followed his orders. On the weekends when Tala had no school and the other two didn't have to work, they trained their Beyblade skills.

There were three letters in the mailbox, two invoices and one large, thick brown envelope with no sender on it. It was labeled with Tala's name. The redhead was uncertain what to do, because the envelope looked kind of suspicious, so he first went up to the apartment.

'Should I wait until Bryan and Spencer come home,' he thought and eyed the envelope that he had put on the little kitchen table. 'But there's my name on it, so it's clearly meant for me.' After a moment, Tala decided to open it and a surprised "oh" escaped his mouth when he saw what it contained. "Boris … Who the fuck sent me this," he said after flicking through the file and the photos, "and who are those Beybladers?" He sat down on the chair and began to read.

* * *

Kai lingered in the black leather chair and watched Lien who was typing something on his computer, ignoring the younger completely. "Hey, what's up?" the half Chinese said after some minutes. Kai looked up, but the question wasn't directed at him. Lien was talking to somebody over the internet. The chatting went on for several minutes and Kai shifted uncomfortable in the chair. The ignorance irritated him more and more. "Take off your clothes." Lien turned suddenly to Kai, but as soon as the younger implemented his order he turned his attention back on his computer screen. Minutes passed in which it seemed that Lien had forgotten the naked Kai on the other side of the room. After what felt like an hour to the youngster, in truth it was only five minutes, the elder turned to look at him again. "Spread your legs," Lien demanded and Kai obeyed. "Wider. That's good. Now touch yourself."

Kai wasn't sure what the other had in mind, but after a short hesitation he obeyed this order as well. With a skilled hand he began stroking his dick that reacted with a light stiffness. All the time he never took his eyes off of Lien who was following the movements of his hand. Then something on the computer screen aroused his attention and he got back to his previous actions: chatting with somebody over the internet. Since they talked about business, Kai assumed the man was one of Lien's business partners. From time to time the half Chinese looked up to watch the younger masturbating. The more aroused Kai got the more often Lien looked and after a while the business partner noticed that he was distracted by something.

"Hey, Mr. Rodríguez," he said. "Is somebody with you? You seem very distracted."

Lien looked at the man on the screen, then to Kai and back to the man again. Instead of an answer he turned the webcam so, that it filmed the young boy on the leather chair. Now Kai also turned his attention to the computer screen, grinning at the speechless man, licking some precum from his fingertips. Kai stood up and approached Lien who followed his movements with the camera. He was burning inside, his dick was hard, a lustful expression in his crimson eyes. Sitting down on Lien's lap his attention was still focused on the man on the screen.

"I'm horny," he said to Lien's business partner. Said swallowed visibly, still not able to speak. When the man said nothing Kai continued, "Show me your hot cock, Mister." He moaned the last word. What the man couldn't see was that Lien had opened his jeans, revealing his own thick member that Kai was working on with his hand now.

"I…," the businessman began, not sure what to say or do.

Kai licked over his lips and moaned again, silently. Lien looked alternately at the man on the screen and the boy on his lap. Kai decided that the man probably needed more precise orders.

"Stand up," he demanded and the man obeyed. "Take off your trousers," he continued. This time the man hesitated for a brief moment before pulling his trousers together with his underwear down. Kai smiled a devilish smile; now the man knew what the boy wanted him to do and acted on his own. The man's cock was pulsing with lust and as hard as Kai's and Lien's by now. Kai leaned forward and licked over the computer screen as if he would lick the man's hard dick. Although he couldn't see the man's face anymore he knew that it was twisted by pleasure. Then, he turned his attention back to Lien who grinned at him.

"What a naughty boy you are, Kai," he whispered into the younger's ear, before pulling him closer, kissing him fiercely. One second later Lien pushed his dick into Kai's tight hole, fucking him with the intensity he liked so much, both liked so much. The man on the computer screen was totally forgotten, although they could both feel his eyes on them.

Hours later, they had somehow ended up on the floor of the modern kitchen; Kai snuggled into Lien who put his arm around him, holding him close. "You've met him," the half Chinese said after a moment of silence.

"Who?" Kai asked already half asleep, tired from the sex.

"The red haired boy."

"Tala? I saw him, yes, but we didn't talk." Even now after hours of intense sex with Lien the memory of the redhead evoked a strange desire in Kai. He went to the apartment Tala, Bryan and Spencer shared to put the envelope with the file about Boris and his new recruits into the mail box. One block away he noticed his beloved 'payment' on the other side of the street, walking home from school.

"How is it going?" Lien asked and ripped Kai out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Your mission, Kai. Jeez, listen."

"Voltaire's trial starts next year until then he is kept in investigative custody. I have a witness summons for March. They will tell me the exact date some day, "Kai explained. "The other, Boris, has disappeared, but I know where he is and I have a decent idea about what he is planning. But until summer next year, when the next Beyblade World Championships are, he will do nothing, I presume."

"And what do you do until summer?" Lien questioned him again.

"Since when are you so curious?" Kai asked back, but answered the question nonetheless. "In five hours I fly to Miami for about two weeks."

"A job?" the half Chinese interrupted.

"Yes. A bodyguard for some rich kid whose daddy fears that he will be in danger when spending his holiday without him. Rich people always fear for their lives." Kai sounded derogative.

"Wow. And you accepted? I thought you hate those kinds of jobs."

"Hm. I have my reasons," Kai answered without really explaining anything. "Then I'm going to Mongolia. They have problems with China again and now they are looking for mercenaries. I have subscribed already, so don't try to talk me out of it."

"So you will fight on the Mongolian side." It wasn't a question. "Then we are enemies this time."

"You provide China with weapons," Kai concluded.

"Yes," Lien simply replied. He knew that Kai wasn't interested in his motives, so why should he talk about them. He wasn't led by patriotism; Kai knew that, because although he was half Chinese he had never lived there.

"I have two more hours before I have to leave," Kai said after a moment of silence. "Sleep or fuck?"

"Fuck," Lien answered promptly.

* * *

Kai waited in front of the Miami International Airport on his black and silver Honda which he had brought along from Moscow. With his revealing leather clothes and the dark sunglasses he not only attracted attention of the women. More than one approached him and tried to start a conversation, even a famous actress was under those people, but Kai rejected every offer of them in a friendly tone, at least in his mind. Probably not in the mind of those women since he could often hear the word "asshole" after the rejection.

The person he waited for was almost 21 years old, his birthday was in five days, and the son of a rich musician and his beautiful wife, a photo model, who always feared that their son might get kidnapped. Kai also knew from the father, who he met some years ago during one of his missions that his son was anything but okay with having a bodyguard looking after him the whole time.

"My son thinks he is strong, but I am deeply ashamed to admit that he is just one of those pampered kids, born into a rich family with an especially caring mother," the man had told Kai. "He is a typical party-boy, a ladies' man and he will definitely try to 'escape'. Because of that I booked a suite for you two together. And, I should add that he is kind of not tolerant."

"He is homophobic," Kai stated more than asked.

"Yes," the father answered. "It would be nice if you could show him that there is nothing bad about it."

Although Kai basically got a 'free ticket' to fuck the boy, that was not the reason why he accepted he mission. It was something a lot more personal. He knew that three months ago his adoptive father and his family had moved to Miami and he wanted to pay them a visit. A surprise visit.

That was why he was now waiting for the homophobic, pampered son of his employer. His name was Marco or something like that. A few minutes later said boy left he airport and was significant in a good mood although he looked around a bit too often. Kai recognized him immediately, despite the sunglasses, but his features were so similar to his father's. 'Either he thinks that his father lied to him about the bodyguard or he thinks that he tricked his guardian and escaped him. From the grin on his face I assume the latter one,' Kai thought while starting the engine and drove up to the waiting young man.

From close up he looked even more like his father and the word 'boy' was definitely wrong when referring to him except in the context of playboy or party-boy. He was of average high, had lean muscles and short hair. A dragon tattoo adorned his left upper arm. Only the constant looking around didn't fit in with the rest of this otherwise calm guy.

"Hey! Need a ride?" Kai asked him, stopping in front of the waiting man.

"Wow. Nice machine you got there. A Honda CBR 600, right?" he replied unsuspecting. "Can you drive me to the Mandarin Oriental?"

"Sure."

During the drive none of them spoke, but when Kai stopped in front of the hotel he whistled approvingly. "Nice stay," he said.

"Thanks for driving me," the young man replied, "but I don't intent to stay here. I just want to pick up my luggage. It was sent here directly from the airport," he added as an explanation. "Then I go and look for something else."

"Are you on the run or something?" Kai asked in a fake curious voice.

"Kind of. My father hired a bodyguard for me, because he and my mother fear that somebody could kidnap me. But I'm not a child anymore. I can look after myself. By the way, I'm Milo," the young man introduced himself.

'Milo not Marco,' Kai thought but said, "I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. Hey, why don't you come with me. My hotel room is big, I have plenty of space left and your name would be nowhere on a booking confirmation, so it would be difficult for your father to find you."

"That sounds great Kai. Where are you staying?"

Kai told the still unsuspecting Milo the address of his hotel that was also paid by Milo' father and the man left to pick up his luggage. Now, the part of Kai's plan began that was the most difficult. He had to trust Milo that he would really drive to the said hotel, but the young man seemed so unaware. He had no doubts that Kai was just a chance acquaintance who was friendly and helped him without advantages. That was confirmed half an hour later when they met in the lobby of Kai's hotel, the Ritz-Carlton Bal Harbour.

"Bal Harbour Suite on the 18th floor," Kai said and gave Milo a spare key card.

It was one of the most expensive suites in the five star hotel with a brilliant view over the ocean from every room. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large living room were only some of the comforts the suite provided.

"Do you really stay here alone?" Milo asked. "I'm mean this suite is clearly not meant for one person. A whole family can stay here."

"I hoped that during my stay I would find somebody to share rooms with me, but I think the way it is now is in good cause. As long as the master bedroom is mine," Kai added with a smirk.

"Of course. And I will pay the half…"

"No," Kai interrupted. "My grandfather is one of the richest businessmen in the world. It's okay. You can put everything you buy on the invoice of the room."

"And your grandfather is okay with that?"

"The stay here is kind of his birthday present to me," Kai replied.

"Hey, my birthday is in five days. Although I don't know what I will do on that day yet, you are welcome to join."

"Thanks, Milo. And do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, there's a beach party tonight. I just saw an advertisement outside the hotel. Do you want to come along?"

"Why not."

"I bet the chicks are crazy for you."

Kai smiled. "Sure."

Milo unpacked his baggage and both took their time to get ready for the party. Until now everything went according to Kai's plan. He had also assumed that Milo wanted to go to the beach party at Bar Harbour Beach since it was near their hotel. When they met about one hour later in the living room, Kai decided to give the man little hints concerning his homosexuality. He openly checked Milo out. Homophobic people often reacted offended when another man sizes them up and according to Milo's father he was kind of homophobic. But he didn't seem to notice anything 'weird'. He more or less did the opposite; Kai had the feeling that he was checked out as well.

"Your eyes, they are red," Milo stated after a short while.

"Yeah. Don't know why. I'm not an albino," Kai, who had worn sunglasses until now, answered.

"That's cool. I like your eyes."

'Don't tell me he just acts like a homophobic to cover his own homosexuality?' Kai gave him a strange look, but Milo didn't care. 'I guess I will know it soon.'

The beach party had already started. There was a big crowd around the main bar and on the dance floor and smaller groups of people with drinks in their hands could be found everywhere around the place. Kai and Milo went to the main bar first.

"What do you want to drink? It's my treat," the young man almost shouted in Kai's ear because of the loud music.

"I take a Cola Zero."

"Really? A Cola Zero?" Milo asked to make sure he understood the right words.

"Yes, I don't drink alcohol," Kai replied as an explanation.

"Oh. Okay." He ordered a beer for himself and the Cola for Kai and with their drinks in their hands they leant against the bar to overlook the crowd. "Hey, look to the right. Aren't they hot," Milo said after a moment and nodded in said direction to a group of four girls near the dance floor. "Let's go talk to them."

"Your turn," Kai replied and added with a wink, "I spotted already someone else."

"Who is it?"

The crimson eyed boy just grinned. "Let's make a little bet. The one who first hook somebody up is the winner."

"Sounds good. But I warn you, I won't lose." Milo accepted the bet with a handshake, but before he turned around to walk up to the group of girls he said, "We'll meet behind the beverage store tent."

On their way to the beach party they saw some couples behind the beverage store tent kissing and doing other more nasty stuff, so that seemed to be the place where people went to have some more privacy.

Kai watched Milo for some more minutes before he walked up to a man on the dance floor. The man was in his mid-twenties and seemed to dance alone. Kai adapted his own movements to the ones of the man and whispered into his ear, "You are a great dancer. I wonder if you fuck as good as you dance."

"Want to find out?" the man asked back.

"Right now."

They left the dance floor together to disappear behind the beverage store tent. Of course Milo wasn't there yet. It had not even been ten minutes since they had parted. The other couples didn't seem to be bothered by the gay couple or what was probably more likely they thought Kai was a girl because of his long black hair.

For a while they just kissed, touched and grinded against each other. "Today seems to be my lucky day," the man moaned into Kai's ear. "I didn't think that I would meet a gay on a normal beach party and now there is you. Damn, you are hot, babe."

"Kai," the younger breathed out, pressing their lower bodies together.

"I'm Sam."

"Fuck me, Sam."

"With the greatest of pleasure."

Around half an hour later Kai noticed Milo approaching with one of the girls in his arms. She seemed a bit unsure by the sight of the kissing and fucking couples, but the son of Kai's employer tugged her along.

Milo looked closely at every couple they passed, then he noticed Kai whose back was pressed against a pole and whose legs where wrapped around the man's waist who penetrated him. He almost screamed because of the unpleasant surprise. Kai grinned; his teeth shone white in the dark before he bit into Sam's neck, drawing blood just to lick it up a second later. The next time Kai grinned revealed two perfect rows of blood red colored teeth. He turned his attention back to the man fucking him as if Milo wasn't there.

"Hey honey," Milo said to the girl who had noticed nothing. "I think that was a bad idea. Sorry. I have to go." Relieved and disappointed at the same time the girl followed the leaving Milo with her eyes until he wasn't in sight anymore.

"Asshole," she mumbled.

Not even an hour later Kai was back at the hotel where he found Milo under one of the showers in his bathroom. The man was frightened by the figure in the door. "Hey that's my bathroom you … you … faggot."

"Do you have a problem because I am gay?" Kai asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I have a problem with … that. I'll leave in the morning."

"Go back to your hotel where your babysitter is waiting for you, hm?" Kai mocked him.

"No! Yes … well. Leave me alone!"

The younger did what Milo said and left the bathroom to take a shower himself. Then he laid down on the king-size bed, naked, still hearing the distant sound of the running shower. It was already past two in the night when he heard the other bedroom door close and locked up. "Afraid of me raping you tonight," Kai said to himself in a very low voice, a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I know there are many OCs in this story but the only ones you should keep in mind are Lien and Jackson (the guy from Interpol). All the others are not important.

What do you think will happen when Kai meets his adoptive father?

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Welcome back, Jackson," the detective said to Inspector Peter Jackson from the Miami Police Department. "How were your holidays?"

"Too short."

"We have a new case. You might have heard of it in the news."

"'The sudden death of the family Lasarew'", Jackson quoted the headline from the Miami Herald. "So it's sure that it wasn't just food intoxication or suicide?"

"We are still waiting for the results of the toxicological examination." The detective paused a moment to look at Jackson's bureau. "The son is waiting in your office, Jackson. He said he only wants to talk to you. Don't know why."

"The son?"

"Yes, he doesn't live with his family."

"Okay. Thanks." Jackson walked up to his office, a little room that was located at the end of the big bureau that the detectives of the Miami homicide squad shared. He seemed tired although it was just the first day after a two-week-holiday. After he had closed the door behind him, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Officer Jackson. Nice to meet you," Kai said sitting on the office chair behind the inspector's desk, swirling around to face the man.

The inspector closed the roller blinds and walked up to his desk. "Inspector Jackson, Kai, _Inspector_."

"_Inspector_. I think I can live with this, _Inspector_ Jackson." When Jackson said nothing he continued. "I missed you the last couple of months. After I moved to Osaka, I never saw you again. What happened?"

Of course Kai knew what had happened to the former agent of Interpol who was now an inspector of the Miami homicide squad but he wanted to hear the story from the man himself.

After a moment of hesitation Jackson began to speak, "After your little television interview together with Voltaire Hiwatari, my ex-boss allowed me to 'hunt' for you again, but, well, after I sent in the first couple of reports, I was ordered back. You were rated as uninteresting due to your actions playing this little game with the tops. I refused to follow the order and … well … in the end I ended up here as an inspector." 'Due to my connections to the Chief of Police,' he added in his thoughts. "But what do you want from me? I was told that you are the son of our latest victims."

"I am," Kai replied and looked down at something on the desk. Jackson followed the crimson eyes that rested on the file of this case. He took it and paged through it until he found the information he needed.

"Susumu Lasarew was a born Hiwatari," he mumbled. "He was your father."

"I have no relationship with him and the rest of this family," Kai stated, "so don't waste your breath."

"You were given away after you were born. Susumu and Valentina weren't married at that time, which is why you have the name of your father", Jackson said while skimming the information about Kai in the file. "You came to a foster family where you lived for some years until you ran away. Until March, when Voltaire Hiwatari announced you as his heir, you were considered missing."

Everything in this file about Kai was a big fake, but Voltaire's people had done good work. The story sounded believable. Kai had a fake birth certificate and if someone would bother to check the hospital he was born in, according to this document, the person would find him in their computer system as well. The foster family was dead, but at the time Kai should have lived there, they really had a foster child named Kai, who was now dead as well, so neighbors and so on could confirm the story whenever being asked. And, all the people who could become a problem were dead: a waterproofed story.

"I was there," Kai said suddenly.

"Where?" All the new information made Jackson dizzy. He didn't know what to believe and slowly he began to think that this was just a dream. But it wasn't.

"At the house."

"In the house? When?"

"Not _in_ the house. In the night from Thursday to Friday."

"The family died yesterday, on Sunday morning," Jackson stated and looked into Kai's crimson eyes, trying to see a lie behind what the boy said. "Why were you there and why are you in Miami anyway?"

"Vacation. In Russia it's fucking cold already at this time of a year. And here: white beach, hot guys and so on. But don't worry. I'll fly back on Wednesday. Unfortunately my holidays are over then."

"I don't think so. You won't be permitted to leave the country. Why were you at the house?"

"I simply wanted to take a look at my family. I have a sister, you know. I mean, I had a sister. They shouldn't notice me, that's why I went at night. There could be my footprints in the garden. There is this big tree and if you climb on it you can see the parental bedroom."

"Don't …" Jackson interfered and Kai grinned.

"Yes. I watched them having sex. It was boring, though. I left after my father came."

"You are …"

"A pervert. Yes. But I'm not the only perv in this room." Kai stood up, ready to leave, but shortly before the door he stopped and turned around. "I have nothing to do with their deaths," and with a brief look at the file in Jackson's hands he added, "and I don't think that anyone killed them intentionally." Then Kai was gone and the inspector was alone in his office. He didn't know how long he stood there, mumbling to himself until the detective from earlier came in.

"Inspector, what did you say?"

Jackson startled up but composed himself immediately again. "Did you leave the file on my desk?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, Sir," the detective answered uncomfortably.

"And did you let the boy into my office?"

"Ehm. Yes, Sir."

The inspector sighed audibly. "Okay. It's okay." He tried to calm himself down. The man had done nothing wrong except giving Kai access to a file that he shouldn't have any access to. But who cared? In everyone else's mind he was just a boy who had lost his family.

"Inspector," the detective still stood in the bureau, beaming with news as Jackson noticed now, "the results of the toxicological examination are here. They died of Anatoxin-a. It was in the milk."

"Anatoxin-a? Hm, it's also known as Very Fast Death Factor, right. So, was it suicide?"

"I personally don't think that it was suicide. First, it just doesn't look like it. The toxic wasn't just in the coffee and cacao they drank during breakfast. It was in the milk carton. Jeff from the forensics found a little hole where someone must have injected the toxic with a syringe."

"What else makes you think it wasn't suicide?" Jackson asked with growing concern.

"We have two more victims."

"Shit! It's a fucking joke!" Jackson burst out remembering what Kai had just told him.

"Sorry, Inspector, I don't know what you mean," the detective replied baffled, "but it seems like we are looking for someone who poisons milk cartons and doesn't care who dies. We are looking for a psychopath."

* * *

Back in the hotel room Milo was still sleeping in Kai's bed. Today he would fly back together with his father who had a stopover in Miami. They would meet around 2p.m. at the airport. After all, Milo had no clue that Kai was his bodyguard for the past two weeks. Since the day they met and Milo found out that Kai was gay he more or less avoided him, although Kai followed him around secretly. He had done a good job, Milo's father, his client, would be satisfied.

Milo really was a ladies' man and lots of his new acquaintances came to his 21th birthday. As promised Kai was invited as well, also the invitation was reluctant. The party was held at the beach, but even in that night Kai didn't make any attempts to seduce the guy. He saved it up for the last night. Milo's plan was a beach party, again, as if this was all that could be done in Miami nights, but Kai had other plans. Of course, eventually they ended up in bed and the party had to take place without Milo. Kai was positive that nobody cared.

After realizing what had happened last night the 'spoiled kid' would be annoyed, so Kai decided to not wake him up. Instead, he waited in the living room, reading a book he bought in the city on his way back from the police department. Two hours later he heard faint noises out of the bedroom and a minute later a jaded looking Milo entered the room.

"Does it hurt?" Kai asked with a mocking undertone in his voice, looking up from his book.

"You fucking asshole," Milo hissed, "you fucked me."

"I did nothing without your permission. You wanted at that way."

"You tricked me, you … fucking homo."

Kai stood up from the couch and approached the young man who backed off a little. "I didn't trick you, I might have seduced you, but you always had the chance to say no." Their eyes met, Milo's burning with rage and Kai's crimson ones sparkled with amusement. He continued by whispering into the other's ear, "I know. It's hard to resist when somebody knows the places to touch and it feels so good. You want more and more and more. You can't stop." He stepped back. "You should take a shower. It is past noon and your father awaits you at 2p.m. at the airport." Milo was too distracted to wonder why Kai knew that he met his father there. Did they have talked about it last night?

When Kai said that he accompanied him, Milo tried to strike back and said mischievously, "Longing already for me, homo?"

"Don't think too high of yourself. I have a meeting at the airport, that's all."

"Wow, a date at the airport. How romantic."

Kai didn't bother to reply and then their cab came to drive them to the airport. They spent the whole drive in silence.

The place was crowded, as always. People rushed to their gates or strolled passed the many shops. Kids were dragged along by their parents or cried out loud when they lost them in the throng. The secretary of Milo's father stood among the turmoil and gestured the two boys to follow him. He led them to one of the business lounges where Milo's father was waiting impatiently.

"Why are you still here, Kai?" Milo asked in a low voice, but it was his father who gave him the answer.

"Good work, Kai. I transferred the money …"

"What the fuck?!" Milo interrupted furiously, realizing slowly what that meant.

"… to the bank account you mentioned," the man completed.

"I know." Kai walked up to the man, handing him a little device. It was USB thumb drive. "A little present from me."

"Unfortunately we have to catch our flight. I would really appreciate it if we could talk some more, why don't you become one of my personal permanent bodyguards? I pay well."

Before Kai could reply anything, Milo turned to Kai and said doubtfully, "You?" Then he turned back to his father. "He was my bodyguard, my protection, Dad? He's just a kid!"

Milo's father ignored his son completely and asked Kai again, but said declined the offer. Personal security could be fun from time to time, but it was no work he would like to do every day. Then, his mobile phone signaled an incoming message and he left without bidding farewell to his client and his son.

"_meet me 3006 nw 2nd ave miami, fl 33127 wynwood in 30 min"_

The message was from Inspector Jackson. Kai had left his current phone number in the file this morning.

Kai didn't rush. If the inspector wanted something from him he would wait. Behind the address hid a Chinese fast food restaurant, which smelled of meat, a smell Kai disliked deeply and Jackson new this. The policeman sat at a table in the back, looking very displeased. His fingers drummed a fast beat on the table, an empty glass of water on it in front of him.

"Sit down, we don't have much time left," he said angrily. Kai saluted mockingly and obeyed the order. "We have a full confession," Jackson continued. "You are off the hook. I don't know how you did it, but I'm positive that you are behind the death of your family."

"Any evidence?" Kai asked in a serious tone, as if Jackson didn't blame him to be behind the murder of his own relatives.

"No, of course not. You aren't stupid."

"Right, so why am I here? I don't care who confessed and why the person confessed. Besides, it will be in the newspaper not later than tomorrow morning. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I simply want you to know that I know you did it," Jackson replied after a brief moment of hesitation.

"If that's all, then good-bye." Kai implied to stand up, but the inspector stopped him. For a while they just looked into each other's eyes. Jackson took the coaster from his empty glass and wrote something on it before giving it to the teen. Kai looked at it and gave it back. "Say what you want," he demanded.

Jackson sighed. "Kai, stop playing games. My break is almost over and I have to get back to the headquarters. You know what I mean."

"Pay you a visit tonight. Maybe I do, but I don't need your address."

"I thought so."

"But it's easier as to say, 'Hey, why don't you come by tonight, so we can have great uncivilized sex, like we always have at least one time the year.' And it's definitively easier as to say, 'I started a new job and with it a new life. I don't want you in this life anymore.' That's something impossible." Kai waited a moment watching the inspector closely, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then he continued, "You really came with the intention to tell me to fuck off, right."

Jackson nodded slowly. "Do you enjoy this? Seeing me like this."

Kai leaned over and whispered, "I do. I like the desire in your eyes. You want to kiss me? Kiss me."

The inspector stood up and at the same time his mobile phone rang. It was one of his detectives. "I have to go now." Without turning around he left the restaurant, went to his car and drove away. Kai followed him out and looked behind the car, happy to escape the meat-smell.

'Jackson, sometimes you are too cute,' he thought while walking to the next subway station.

Kai decided to not visit Jackson this night and to leave him to stew. On Wednesday he would fly back to Moscow, where he would meet some prospective comrades, all mercenaries. Some he knew already from earlier engagements like the captain. It was an international group of around forty to fifty people. A special military jet would bring them to Mongolia where some of them would reinforce the main army. Only thirty of them would build two groups to strengthen the advance parties. Kai would be in one of those groups because of his experience. If he survived, he would 'work' there until March when he had to testify in Voltaire's trial as a witness. Jackson had to wait until Tuesday night to get Kai in his bed.

When the inspector came home on Wednesday, it was already late evening. They had a little farewell celebration at work because one of the detectives would leave their team for some time. She was pregnant. Since Kai hadn't appeared yesterday, he didn't really expect him tonight; hence he was surprised finding him in his living room, reading a book.

"How did you come in?" the inspector asked while taking off his coat.

"It's a secret," Kai replied, marking the page with a bookmark, before he stood up to approach the indecisive looking man. "Nice lodging. Small but neat. Only the furniture is a bit … motley." Kai sniffed at Jackson and puckered up. "Did you have fun?"

"No, but better than being alone."

"Only that you wouldn't have been alone."

Jackson was confused. Kai didn't sound or looked pissed off, but there was something in those crimson eyes. "Did you wait long?"

"Matter of opinion." The younger turned away. "Take a shower."

"Do I smell that bad?" Jackson sniffed at himself, but to him he smelled normal.

"It turns me off."

"If you say so, I take a shower." Something in Kai's behavior was strange and Jackson didn't want to provoke him. After the shower he found Kai on his couch again, reading, but as soon as the teen noticed the half-naked inspector, he wore only a towel around his waist, he put the book away. Jackson sat down next to him, grabbing his chin and forcing Kai to look him directly in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody I know had a little accident," Kai answered truthfully. Around two hours ago he got a message from Lien that his beloved redhead was the victim of a crazy biker who rushed down the street and literally run Tala down. Unfortunately he landed in such a bad angle on his hand that he broke it. He was now in the hospital and had to stay there until the day after tomorrow. That meant that Kai couldn't see him during his short stay in Moscow, because visiting him in the hospital would be too conspicuous. And that meant, the next time he could possibly see him was in March next year.

"Is the person okay?" Jackson asked with genuine concern.

"Yes." Kai shook the hand holding his chin off, but didn't break the eye contact. "I wonder if you can distract me."

"I'm willing to try."

A light laugh escaped Kai's mouth. "Wow. I'm going to fall for this new you. In the past you would have started to complain about what your wife and children would think of you. But the_ inspector_ is true to his desires."

Jackson had to grin. "I'm horny since yesterday. I need release."

"I know. In this case, we should do something about it." Kai attempted to grab the towel, but Jackson stopped his hand.

"No. It's my turn. Just lean back and relax." But before Kai did what was told him, he helped to get rid of all his clothes. Jackson crouched down in front of him looking at Kai's dick. "You are growing so fast. When we first met you were just a little innocent looking child and now you are already becoming an adult." The man started to touch Kai's manhood with the tips of his fingers as if examining a rare object. Then he began to nibble at the balls and further at the shaft up to the tip. The action was gentle and slowly the treated cock hardened. A moan escaped Kai's mouth when Jackson took in the full length.

"You improved," Kai managed to say after a while.

Jackson stopped briefly. "I had a good teacher." When he continued with his previous actions the gentleness was replaced by indescribable passion in which both lost their minds.

* * *

A/N: It took me some time to carry on this story, because I have the feeling that it lost your attention or something like that. I quarreled with myself to end the story, but eventually decided to give it one more chance.

Next chapter Tala will be back, if there ever will be a next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everything around them was covered with white snow. Together with the clear blue sky the place looked kind of unworldly. Untouched. Literally. The only sounds that could be heard came from the scrunching snow under their boots. Tala walked two meters ahead, leading the way, and Kai followed, admiring the beauty around and in front of him.

The redhead sensed the penetrating eyes on his back, but knew better than to turn around. An action like this would only show his discomfort and showing any kind of emotion in front of the bluenette was nothing he was thrilled to do.

Two weeks ago the Russian preliminary decision for the upcoming Beyblade World championships was held in Moscow. The top four of this event formed the new Russian team, Blitzkrieg Boys. Nobody had expected that Kai would participate in the tournament and of course the former member of the Bladebreakers won in block B. Bryan lost against him in the final match and occupied the second place. Tala won in block A after facing Spencer in the final round and became the Blitzkrieg Boy's captain. Together they would represent Russia in several countries all over the world in summer.

It was decided that Bryan and Spencer would be bench warmers, because due to their security jobs they hadn't so much time to train. And, everybody knew that they could never get as strong as Tala or Kai, training forwards and backwards. The only problem the new team faced now was Tala's never before seen animosity towards Kai, who simply ignored the evil eyes and snide comments coming from the redhead.

After one week, Tala was in an unbearable mood and Spencer suggested a little training trip. "Tala, I know you are the team's captain, but don't you think you should sort it out with Kai? Why don't you two train in the mountains? You know, the little wooden hut where we trained under Boris every summer. Maybe, you'll learn to get along at a place like this."

Tala turned to Spencer. His outer appearance was calm, but the blue eyes were cold and sharp like ice daggers. "You really think I'll ever get along with this bastard?"

"No. But at least you aren't here to pester us anymore." The tall blader was dead serious.

"Fine." The redhead left without further explanation, leaving behind a stunned Spencer.

Deep in thoughts Tala trudged up the small path to the wooden hut that would be their base camp during their time in the mountains. Another hour passed and it was already getting dark when they finally arrived. The hut looked shady and unwelcoming, but neither of them said it out loud. The door wasn't locked, but in this area only hiker would stop by to sleep in it for a night. And, if ever that happened in mid-summer not at the end of April.

Tala walked in, examining the one room. At the back was a broken shelf and next to it a tarpaulin covered some gas bottles that could be used for the gas heater in the room's center. The redhead took one of this gas bottles and in no time the heater started to emit warmth and light. During all of this Kai had watched his captain silently from the entrance. When latter showed even after finishing his task no sign of will to communicate the bluenette sighed. "Are you going to ignore me the whole time? Then, why are we even here?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I've just nothing to say."

"I'm your teammate, if you want it or not. You can't change it. So stop being a pussy or otherwise I'll never acknowledge you as the captain."

For one second Tala seemed ready to explode, but he calmed down immediately before facing Kai. "I'm your captain, if you want it or not. You can't change it. So finally do as I say." Tala's voice demanded submission.

Silence. Then Kai smirked, approaching the redhead, whose eyes followed every of his movements. Just inches away the bluenette dropped to his knees. To see Tala's face he had to tilt his head back. It showed no emotions, no surprise. "If that's what you want, I'll gladly serve you as your personal slave." After looking at the kneeling Kai for several moments, he passed him and walked up to his backpack that he left at the entrance and started to unpack it. "Man, you are so boring," Kai said after a while, falling onto his back. The room finally heated up.

"What did you expect me to say? 'Fuck me. I really need your dick up my ass?'" As soon as the words left Tala's mouth he noticed his mistake.

"So you want me to be this kind of slave. Maybe I was wrong and you aren't such a pussy at all."

Before Kai could say more, Tala quickly ordered, "I expect dinner to be ready in five minutes."

They ate in silence the meal the bluenette had prepared. Well, prepared was a total exaggeration since he simply had to open two of the self-heating cans they brought along.

After that, each of them crawled into their bedroll on opposite sides of the gas heater. For several minutes it was silent, then Kai asked, "Hey, Tala. Why are you so eager to win the Championships?"

"Hng? What a stupid question. Why should I even participate when I don't want to win? Don't you want to win as well?"

"No."

"Eh! You want to beat Tyson then?"

"No."

"What?"

"You got the files about Boris last year, right?" Kai sounded unusually serious talking to Tala now.

"Yes," the redhead answered, "that bastard is planning something." After some seconds he added, "You think he'll participate in the Championships?"

"I don't know. He could, but from the information I got, I think it's something different."

"What do you know?"

"He looked for strong Bladers all around the world and he found them. That much do you know already. Now he started his own franchise called 'BEGA'." Kai waited for Tala to conclude it himself.

"These Beybladers would be perfect mascots. Singer, sports ace and what not. Boris is playing the nice guy now, because the bed boy style didn't work out."

"That's what I think," Kai agreed.

"However, you still haven't answered my question. Why do you want to lose?"

"Man, you are a pain in the ass."

"Hey, you started this shit. Now tell me! Remember, I'm the captain. If I want, you'll be out."

"Okay. You remember that I look slightly different in real life?"

"The press conference when Voltaire announced you as his heir. Slightly is good," Tala snorted.

"When a champion quits his sport, then there is big ruckus. Everyone wants to know why, but when you lose against the champion…" Kai didn't need to say more.

"And you think, just because Mr. Kai Hiwatari wants an easy way out, I play along?"

"Isn't it a good opportunity for you as well?"

"I love beyblading. Why should I quit?"

The bluenette sighed. "You love it because it's the only thing you've ever done. Besides going to school, studying. You mastered the high school and I know that you are looking for a good university to study. Since you haven't yet decided what to study … well. Do you really want to play this game forever? Maybe, someday you can earn money with it, when it gets more popular, but still, aren't you curious about what life can be outside Beyblade?"

"What do you care?! It's my life!" Tala sounded annoyed. "Shut up, I want to sleep."

Kai sighed again. "Sure." 'It's your life, but only until Boris is in prison,' he added in his mind.

* * *

The next day began like the previous had ended. Clear blue sky and around them nothing but pure white. Tala went out early to start his training. He didn't sleep much last night, thinking about what Kai had said. 'I'm not like you. I'm not in anything I want to get out of, Kai. And I want to win.' He repeated those words several times in his head during his workout and at the end of the day all his doubts vanished. But not for long.

Back at their base camp the redhead noticed that there were no new footprints of the other. He opened the door to find Kai lying lazily in front of the gas heater.

"Maybe you have forgotten it already, but we are here for training." Tala was exhausted from his training and sounded more tired than pissed off. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

"I'll make you dinner, _master_."

Tala sighed audibly, ignoring what the bluenette just said. "Did you even bring Dranzer with you?"

"She's in my bag, don't worry." Once again Kai prepared their meals out of self-heating cans.

"Tomorrow you'll train. I'll check up on you." The redhead's voice came out even, but the determination he felt during training seemed to shrink with every minute he spent around Kai.

Again, Tala had problems to fall asleep at night, thinking about the affects the bluenette had on him. 'Why does Kai's presence makes me feel so awkward? Since the first time we met back in the abbey I felt uncomfortable around him, but this isn't it. This feeling is different. It started after the preliminary decision, when he started to hang out with us. Well, he more or less invited himself in our home. Ah, Tala, don't distract yourself. It started when he helped me to do the grocery shopping. Everything was normal until we lined up to pay. There was this guy looking at us, but this wasn't unusual. I often catch people staring at me. Kai noticed him as well and from one second to another his aura changed. The way he looked at this guy. The way his lips tugged into a smirk. Did I really notice all this? The man smirked back, approached us and said to Kai, "You shouldn't give me an eye fuck with your boyfriend standing right next to you. That's rude." "He's just a teammate," Kai responded while he gave the guy another once over. "My captain to be exact." He wasn't looking at me while saying it, but I knew that he was aware of every move I made, so I turned around to pay. Somehow I couldn't stand there, watching Kai flirting with this stranger. This dude left his shopping basket on the spot and they left together.' Tala sighed silently. He didn't want to wake up the other, if the bluenette was already asleep. Usually Tala could sense when somebody was sleeping or awake, but by Kai it was difficult to tell. 'I guess, this was the moment it began, but the next day worsened everything. I knew that Kai had slept with this guy. But the look he gave me the morning he came back. It was so … ambiguous. He was so close I could smell the shower gel on him that he must have borrowed from the man. He whispered, "Just pretending it's you isn't satisfying at all." I don't know what had happened when the postman didn't ring at that moment. Since then … And now here. Stuck together in this hut. He could have me. No! I would never allow it! I don't want it, him! Especially not with him!'

Although Tala repeated those thoughts over and over again until he finally fell asleep, he couldn't deny the arousal he felt when thinking back about the words Kai whispered to him that day.

* * *

The next day started nicely, but both Bladers looked intently in the sky. "It's going to snow later," Kai said still watching the air.

"Yeah. But not before noon, so you'll better get your ass out there and train. I'll check up on you."

"Ai, ai, captain," the bluenette responded with faked enthusiasm before Tala waled away to begin with his own training session.

When the redhead was gone, Kai decided to go back inside and wait at least two hours. Tala didn't say that he should start immediately. First, he had to look for a good place anyway. Eventually he found a place with a big rock that could be used as a 'training partner'. During the next thirty minutes the weather changed dramatically. Dark clouds appeared from west and it started to snow lightly. Soon snowfall increased and also the wind flew fiercer.

Sometime after noon Kai delivered the final blow to the rock and divided it into two halves. "Is this enough training for today, captain?" he asked loudly to overpower the wind.

"How did you know I was watching?" Tala asked back, seemingly appearing out of nowhere in front of Kai.

"We should hurry back," the bluenette said instead of an answer. "It's getting worse."

Tala agreed. A storm in the mountains was nothing to take lightly. Back at their base camp the redhead tried to activate the gas heater, but the gas bottle seemed to be empty. He changed it, but also the new bottle appeared to be empty. "Fuck! Don't tell me they are all empty!"

Wordlessly Kai handed him another gas bottle and another one and another one, until they had tried all of the remaining ones.

"Shit! What shall we do now?" Tala turned to face Kai, who was calm as always. "We can't go out. It's getting dark soon and overall a blizzard is rampaging out there."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Didn't you hear me, Kai?"

The bluenette sighed. "You are right. We are stuck here, at least for the night. So calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"It will be like minus 20 degrees Celsius outside tonight and …"

"I won't let you freeze to death," Kai interrupted him. "Since when are you so anxious about the cold?" When Tala didn't respond, he continued, "Are you probably scared about the way … we keep warm tonight?"

Silence.

"Jeez. Do you really think I would exploit this situation? Believe me, if I were so desperate to fuck you, I would have done it already."

"Then …" Tala began, but stopped abruptly.

"Then, what?"

"Then … prepare the meals!"

After they finished eating, it was technically still too early to go to bed, but there was nothing else they could do and the temperature in the wooden hut was decreasing rapidly. So they slipped into one of the bedrolls and used the other as an extra blanket. Now that the gas heater didn't provide any light they could barely see each other's faces in the fading light. Soon the room would be entirely dark.

"And now?" Tala asked lying on top of Kai.

"Try to sleep," the bluenette breathed against the redhead's neck. "I'll make sure you don't become hypothermic."

"The hell I do!"

"Your choice." Kai put his arms around Tala's body, pressing him closer. Then he began to sing

"_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame"_

"I didn't know you can sing."

"Schhh…

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

_Listen, they're beautiful, no?_  
_So many colors of sound, so many changing moods_  
_Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves_  
_-They don't?-_  
_No, you silly boy._  
_Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower_  
_lives the mysterious bell ringer._  
_Who is this creature -Who?-_  
_What is he? -What?-_  
_How did he come to be there -How?-_  
_Hush, Clopin will tell you_  
_It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster._

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun_  
_On the docks near Notre Dame_

_Shup it up, will you!_

_We'll be spotted!_

_Hush, little one._

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under_  
_The docks near Notre Dame_

_Four guilders for safe passage into Paris_

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_  
_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_  
_At a figure whose clutches_  
_Were iron as much as the bells_

_Judge Claude Frollo_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

_Kyrie Eleison_

_Judge Claude Frollo longed_  
_To purge the world_  
_Of vice and sin_

_Kyrie Eleison_

_And he saw corruption_  
_Ev'rywhere_  
_Except within_

_Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice_

_You there, what are you hiding?_

_Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her_

_She ran_

_Dies irae, dies illa_  
_Dies irae, dies illa_  
_Solvet saeclum in favilla_  
_Teste David cum sibylla_  
_Quantus tremor est futurus_  
_Dies irae_  
_Quando Judex est venturus_

_Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary_

_Quantus tremor est futurus  
Dies irae  
Quando Judex est venturus  
Dies irae_

_A baby? A monster!_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla  
Dies irae, dies illa_

_Stop!_

_Cried the Archdeacon_

_This is an unholy demon._  
_I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs._

_See there the innocent blood you have spilt_  
_On the steps of Notre Dame_

_I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued._

_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_  
_On the steps of Notre Dame_

_My conscience is clear_

_You can lie to yourself and your minions_  
_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_  
_But you never can run from_  
_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_  
_The very eyes of Notre Dame_

_Kyrie Eleison_

_And for one time in his life_  
_Of power and control_

_Kyrie Eleison_

_Frollo felt a twinge of fear_  
_For his immortal soul_

_What must I do?_

_Care for the child, and raise it as your own_

_What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen...?_  
_Very well. Let him live with you, in your church._

_Live here? Where?_

_Anywhere_  
_Just so he's kept locked away_  
_Where no one else can see_  
_The bell tower, perhaps_  
_And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways_  
_Even this foul creature may_  
_Yet prove one day to be_  
_Of use to me_

_And Frollo gave the child a cruel name_  
_A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo_  
_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_  
_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_  
_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame"_

By the time the song ended Tala was fast asleep. "I know I said I won't exploit this situation," Kai whispered into the redhead's ear, "but you know that you can't trust me." One hand glided down Tala's waist, slipped under the hem of his trousers and boxer shorts, gently caressing the pulsing hot flesh there.

"Kai," Tala moaned, not waking up from his dream.

* * *

A/N: It finally happened. An update! Happy belated New Year everyone! Don't know when I manage to update again, but I try my best to not make you wait so long.

There is a time leap between the previous chapter and this one. Kai is now 15 years old and Tala is 16. Also Voltaire's trial was in March (this chapter takes place in April), but what happened there will be mentioned another time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"_Lift your hips … higher … that's it … try to move … faster … like this … that's it, Red."_

"_Kai … I'm …"_

Tala jerked up, his blue eyes wide open, breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Kai asked in a low voice behind him. Slowly the redhead recognized the wooden hut and its pathetic furnishing in the dim light of the daybreak. "You made such nice little noises in your dream, I couldn't help it."

"What?" Tala asked not knowing what the other was talking about, but when he shifted a little to look at Kai, he felt something hard pressing against his lower back. A fake excusing smile on the bluenette's face, the crimson eyes glistered with mischief.

"Slept well?" he asked innocently.

"What time is it?" Tala asked back, ignoring the hardness pressing against him.

"Dunno. Early morning." After a moment of silence Kai continued, "Need a hand?"

"What?"

"I could jerk you off," he whispered into Tala's ear, "or suck you off. If you prefer it that way."

The redhead took a deep breath to calm down, then he replied sarcastically, "Thanks, but I don't need your help. Believe it or not, but I'm totally capable to do it myself." His heart beat so fast that he was sure Kai could hear it but said only sighed in defeat.

"Sure." There was so much sadness in this one word that the redhead almost regretted his harsh reply but the crimson eyes were still sparkling playfully. Tala turned around fully, which wasn't so easy in the small bedroll, until he was breast to breast with Kai. Before he could crawl out, the younger grabbed his neck and pressed their lips together. Perplexed, Tala opened his mouth to protest, but Kai used the opportunity shamelessly to slip his tongue into the other's hot cavern, exploring it with great passion. A frisson of excitement ran down Tala's spine. Without any resistance Kai deepened the kiss until they went out of breath and he had to pull back. Both sucked in the fresh air like a marathon runner after his run. Silently, as if nothing had happened, the redhead continued his earlier intention and this time Kai didn't stop him from crawling out of the bedroll. Avoiding looking at the younger teen, he walked up to his backpack.

Kai had anticipated a furious reaction, even a punch in the face, but not the silence he faced now. For the first time he didn't know what to say, so he freed himself from the bedroll as well and began to wrap it. While he collected their belongings, Tala prepared a meager breakfast. The silence continued during their meal.

"Kai," the redhead said suddenly, after thinking everything through again and again, "if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. This isn't a joke, I really mean it." He sounded dead serious.

"You mean the kiss?" The bluenette sounded unimpressed.

"The kiss, the night, everything."

Seconds passed while crimson eyes looked into blue eyes, searching for anything that could hint at the owner's thoughts. Not breaking the eye contact, Kai replied, "If it is so essential to you. Who should I talk about it anyway?"

To clarify the subject's end Tala changed the topic. "Let's go. The snowfall isn't that thick anymore and the wind almost stopped completely."

* * *

The way to the nearest village took longer than they had expected due to several times of losing the way. It was almost totally dark when they saw the welcoming lights of the few houses at the foot of the mountain.

"Hey, Tala!" Kai said loud enough to hear for the other who was some meters ahead. In the last hours the wind had freshened again and the snowfall had increased as well. The redhead stopped and waited for the other to catch up.

"What?" he asked annoyed. "We are almost at the bottom."

Instead of an answer Kai crashed their lips together but this time Tala wasn't as surprised as in the morning. Angry, he pushed the bluenette away and glared at him. If looks could kill, Kai would be dead by now. Said didn't seem to mind. Cheerful he whispered to low for Tala to understand, "I love the way you look at me, Red." One step closer and loud enough for the redhead to hear, he continued, "Don't worry. A kiss doesn't take your virginity away."

"My …" Tala wanted to reply but was silenced by Kai's right index finger on his lips. Only then the red-haired teen realized their proximity. 'When did he come so close?' He felt warm breath against his ear and the next words made him shiver.

"If I really wanted to fuck you, I would have done it the day we met."

Tala swallowed. 'Too close,' he thought but he wasn't able to step away. In an equally low voice he replied, "What do you want from me?"

"What are you willing to give?" Kai whispered back.

"Nothing."

"Everything." Tala assumed that Kai misunderstood him, so he wanted to correct him but before he could say anything the other continued, "I want you to answer with 'Everything'. And you will, sooner or later. I promise you." Kai stepped back out of the redhead's personal space and began to walk in the direction of the lights, leaving behind a baffled looking Tala.

"You can wait until you die!" the redhead screamed after him before he followed.

The village was small. Only a few houses, a little shop where the people could provide themselves with necessaries in case of an emergency and a shady boardinghouse at the edge of the village. The latter one was their destination. It was a miracle to Tala why those people lived in such a place. In the past, when the mines were still active, it had to be a somewhat lively place but the mining stopped years ago and many people moved away. Why did some of them stay, Tala asked himself since the first time he passed the village. Every time they went to train in the mountains the secluded village was their starting point. There was a bus from the nearest city that drove there one time a day. Although they took the bus each time, he had neither stayed in the village overnight, entered the shop nor talked to one of the residents. It reminded him of a movie he had watched not too long ago. It was a horror film.

Kai knocked at the door of the boardinghouse. Nothing happened. He knocked again and said, "We are looking for a room for the night." When nobody opened he added, "I know, Misses, that you are standing behind that door and considering the two punk-like looking guys in front of that door I understand your hesitation. But at least one of those guys is a rich spoiled kid who's willing to pay a lot for just a simple bed." A smile sneaked onto Tala's face listening to Kai talking to a closed door. Finally, the door was unlocked and stood ajar. Before the old woman could close it again, Kai waved 15 000 ruble in front of her face. She took the money and opened the door fully. They entered a dark vestibule that was also used as a reception somewhere in the past. The woman eyed them and acted a bit oddly.

"I'm not used to customers at a time like this. What are you doing here?" She spoke to Kai since he was the one who gave her the money.

"We were surprised by the storm yesterday and had to take shelter in a hut in the mountains. And now, we ended up here," Kai replied. This wasn't an answer to her question, but he assumed that she just asked out of curiosity.

The old woman shrugged. It was none of her business anyway and from the look of the house she needed every guest who was willing to pay for a room. "Please, follow me. Your room is on the first floor. The heating is still off so it might be a bit cold in it at the beginning but when you turn it on maximum it will get warm soon. A good heating is Alpha and Omega in a place like this. And, you have to put clean sheets on the bed yourself." The stairs cracked dangerously under their feet while they went upstairs. The owner stopped in front of a wardrobe, fetched a fresh bed sheet, duvet cover and pillowcase and handed everything to Kai. When the woman closed the wardrobe Tala harrumphed shyly.

"My bedding?"

"There's only one bed in the room. You have to share it," the woman explained while they walked up to a door on the left side.

"What about a second room?" Tala asked hopefully. "This is a boardinghouse, so there have to be more than one room, right."

"Well," the old woman beat around the bush, "as I mentioned before. I'm not prepared for any guests at this time of the year, so all the other rooms are used for … other doings."

"No," Tala said silently, more to himself than to the others. He could feel crimson eyes on his back and without looking he knew Kai was smirking.

"This is your room. Please, don't smoke or use any other kind of open fire."

"Don't worry. We are not planning to set your house on fire," Kai replied politely.

"I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, I'm below." She left the two teens alone in their room for the night.

Tala sighed in defeat. "Jeez, it's cold in here." He turned on the heating on maximum like the woman had suggested. Kai put already the clean sheets on the bed. It was bigger than he had expected and looked very comfortable. After sleeping on a cold floor for two days, every bed would look great. 'I could sleep in my bedroll on the floor or share this comfortable looking bed with Kai. What should I do? Sharing a bed with Kai just after what he said earlier, this would be ridiculous.' A pillow hit him in the face and brought him back from his thoughts. "What?!" Kai had finished his task and was examining him.

"Don't worry. I'm tired as hell and won't molest you tonight. It's safe to share. As safe as it can be." When Tala didn't react, he continued, "I'm going to take a shower. There must be one on the floor or at least a toilet with a sink." The door shut behind him, leaving Tala alone in their room. He didn't know what to do next. The room was almost empty, just the bed and a cupboard. To shower was a good idea. He reeked of sweat after days without the opportunity to wash himself. 'I hope Kai found a shower or even a bathtub. A hot bath would be great now,' he thought while waiting for the other to return. His thoughts wandered off to the morning and the previous night, to the dream he had. 'Was it really a dream? A dream about Kai? And me? It felt so real. Maybe he did something to me while I was asleep. He promised me not to, but can I really trust him? What we did, what I did, felt right. Was the me in my dream truer as the me living in the here and now? Who am I?' Again, he got hit by something fluffy in the face, a bath towel. Kai stood in the doorway, hair still wet and totally naked. For a moment Tala just stared at him, then he noticed that the other had said something. "What did you say?" Was this the body he felt in his dream? It was definitely the body that pressed against him this morning.

"I know I look gorgeous, honey, but don't forget to breathe." Tala blushed slightly which made it even worse. Thankfully, Kai seemed to be tired of mocking him and just said, "There's a shower. It's the last door on the right side."

Tala picked up the bath towel from the floor and headed out of the room in said direction. Head down, so that Kai couldn't look into his eyes and see his hidden thoughts. Who knows what these crimson eyes are capable of?

The bathroom was tiny like everything in the house but it was clean and smelled of fresh lemons. He showered extensively, washed all the sweat away. 'It's a shame that one can't wash away all the bothering thoughts in the head like this sweat. I wish I'd never agreed to this training trip.' And again, his thoughts drifted back to the person he wanted to think about the least. 'Kai, do you think I fall for you by running around naked, showing off your perfect abs, your well-trained body … no Tala! Don't think about him. This is his goal: he wants you to think about him all the time.' After the redhead stepped out of the shower and dried himself, he had to chuckle softly. 'Tala, you are so stupid. Forgetting the fresh clothes. At least a pair of boxer shorts … ha. Maybe that's what happened to Kai as well. But he could have used the towel to cover his genitals, at least. Instead, he … left it here for me to step on.' Tala sighed in defeat. 'I'm unable to make head nor tail of him.'

He swung the towel around his hips and went back to their room, prepared for any snide comment that could come, but Kai was already sleeping in the bed. He slept on the right side, leaving enough space for the other. Tala silently went to his backpack and fished out the boxer shorts. As noiselessly as he could he changed into it and crawled onto the bed. The bed itself was big enough for the two of them but the blanket and pillow weren't. He bedded his head on his arm and snatched a corner of the duvet from Kai to cover at least his lower body with it. Within a minute he was fast asleep.

* * *

Tala opened his eyes and found himself embraced by strong arms. Kai nuzzled a "Good morning" against his neck. He must have changed his position during the night since he was now lying on the left side of the bed, hugging Tala from behind and covering their bodies with the blanket. The pillow, lost and forgotten, stayed on the place where the bluenette's head had rested earlier. Annoyed by their proximity the redhead got out of bed in a hurry and glared at the other.

"Hey, I didn't do it intentionally," Kai argued. "It happened out of habit."

"I know," Tala replied unnerved. He didn't want to deepen the topic, but Kai didn't want to let him go so easily. He left the bed as well, presenting his naked body in the sun's rays of light.

"See, I'm not even hard." To avoid looking down at Kai's manhood Tala's eyes wandered off to the little window. The sun was shining brightly, long forgotten was the storm of the last two days. He sensed the crimson-eyed teen more than hearing him approach since Kai moved totally soundless. "Look at me, Tala." The redhead's gaze shifted back to the speaker's face. "My dick is down there, not in my face." Tala's eyes remained on the other's face, searching for anything that could provide a hint to the answer of Kai's behavior. There was nothing but amusement in those crimson orbs. "Yesterday you didn't have any problems looking at me." Now, the amusement was even audible in his voice. Surprisingly, he didn't go further this time; instead he walked up to his backpack and extracted some clothes from it: a pair of black leather pants and a tight fitting black top. Out of the corner of his eyes Tala watched Kai putting on the clothes. He noticed that he didn't put on any underwear.

"Do you have a date or why do you dress up like this?" Tala asked jokingly but his voice sounded rather serious than amused.

"Yes. Jealous?" When no reply came Kai turned around to look at the redhead. Within a second the expression on Tala's face went blank, but Kai would bet that he saw something like a little shock in the blue eyes. "Although we missed the bus to the city, I don't plan to stay for another night."

"What?" Tala interrupted him. "We missed the bus? … What time is it?" There was no clock in the room.

"Somewhat past eleven," Kai replied calmly. "Don't worry. We just ask somebody from the village's residents to drive us."

"Is this the reason that you … wear this?" Tala asked a bit embarrassed.

Surprised by the question Kai didn't answer immediately. Then, he laughed. "Well, I wouldn't mind seducing someone to get what I want but I intend to use money this time."

"Oh."

"You haven't answered my question yet. Are you jealous?"

"No!" The reply came too fast to be honest but Kai let it pass again.

"I've booked us a flight back to Moscow for this evening," he explained uncalled, "and I intend to spend the rest of the night with a willing body."

Since Tala didn't know what to say he kept silent. 'Am I jealous?' he asked himself. 'No, it can't be. I'm just confused.' Deep in thought he didn't notice that Kai walked up to him again and was now standing right before him.

"Kiss me, Tala," he challenged him huskily.

"No," the redhead said promptly but it sounded half-heartedly.

"Are you scared that we could end up wallowing in the sheets?"

"Considering the bulge in your pants that could happen."

Kai looked down at his crotch and grinned mischievously. When their eyes met again he was still grinning. "Don't worry, I can suppress my needs. Kiss me," he added throaty. Tala hesitated for a brief moment. "Come on. Making me all hot first and then …"

"I didn't do anything!" Tala interrupted sharply.

"So being jealous of some guy is nothing?"

"I said, I am not jealous! Fuck whoever you want to fuck. I don't care." The last part came out as a whisper.

"There's no need to be jealous," Kai whispered back. "No matter who I fuck, you are the one in my mind, Red."

"Red?" Tala repeated confused and blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Kai, of course. Said stepped back, examining the other from head to toe.

"Don't like to be called this?" he replied while he thought, 'What do you now about the night before last?'

"No, it's not like this. I was just surprised."

"You should better adapt to it. I'd love to call you this when you come." Although his tone was provoking he didn't take his eyes of Tala, waiting for any revealing action, but Tala's expression was blank once more.

"Kai, I'm not interested in any kind of intercourse with you." The redhead's voice was steady but the determination didn't reach his blue eyes.

"And I say, I don't care," Kai replied irritated. After a while he added a bit more forgivingly, "We're not making any headway. I let you off this time."

"Ha, don't let it sound so tragic … Did you plan to have sex with me during the trip?"

"Yes and no. Man, you are toughie." The bluenette sighed audibly.

"There can only be a yes or a no. What is it?" Tala's voice sounded genuinely interested, neither angry nor accusatory.

"I'd hoped you'd be more open. I'd never intended to force you or even rape you, or anything like that." More cheerful he added, "Well, the kiss was good, though I shouldn't complain."

"Two. Two kisses," Tala corrected him.

"The second doesn't count, it wasn't a real kiss."

"Hn, if you see it like this," the redhead began ironically, "and here I thought all good things come by threes."

"Don't tempt me, Tala," Kai warned his opponent. "I'm still unsatisfied. Before I lose myself we should get going instead."

Tala nodded in agreement. They stripped the bed, cleaned the room as good as they could and collected their belongings. They met the owner in the kitchen where she was cooking while a man in his mid-twenties studied a newspaper at the table. "Thanks for the room," Kai said to the young man who didn't look up but nodded as a sign that he had heard him.

"Who is this, Kai?" Tala asked quietly.

"I assume he is the grandson," he answered without dropping his voice. "The boardinghouse closed a long time ago, that's why you couldn't have a second room."

"You are right," the old woman said. "The room you slept in is the room of my grandson here. He lives in the city though he doesn't stay here often," she explained to the surprised looking Tala. "Seems like your friend didn't tell you anything of this. He came down here yesterday, shortly after I left you alone, requesting bath towels and asked me if I have a grandson or son who stays here occasionally. He then asked me to call him because you would most probably miss the bus that drives to the city. My grandson will you drive, so don't worry. He really didn't tell you anything of this?" She gave Kai a blaming look before she continued, "We'll eat and then he'll drive you back." Her grandson nodded again in agreement. "Please, sit down and eat with us. It's nothing special but you two look hungry enough." She chuckled softly.

"Thanks," Kai and Tala said in unison although the redhead gave the other an evil eye before they sat down.

'Why didn't you tell me all this, Kai? You fucking bastard.'

"You know what," the bluenette whispered suddenly, "from yesterday to now you haven't mentioned Beyblade with even one word."

* * *

A/N: Happy Easter! What do you think about Kai's and Tala's relationship? To be true it is very difficult to portray Tala's feelings towards Kai. He'd never done anything unless it had to do with Beyblade, so he doesn't know anything about feelings like love let alone sex (except what he sees on TV ). And Kai only shows interest in a sexual way…


End file.
